<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personal Trainer by Justanotherwriter123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724717">Personal Trainer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherwriter123/pseuds/Justanotherwriter123'>Justanotherwriter123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Seattle, fire Captain, fitness, hate love relationship, personal trainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherwriter123/pseuds/Justanotherwriter123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dr Bailey suggests Carina get a personal trainer to help with the new found stresses of her job - it isn’t quite what she was expecting. Rude, arrogant, cocky - three things Carina hates in a person - sometimes love has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finishedstoriesmine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 </p><p>Love. Its dictionary definition is: an intense feeling of deep affection. But where and when this feeling may occur - that’s something no one can predict. It comes in all shapes sizes and forms - love knows no boundaries and than can cause problems. Because sometimes we may fall in love with a person we are determined not to - love just has a different agenda. </p><p>Carina DeLuca had been an attending OBGYN at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital for the past 3 years but in the past 4 months had been promoted to Head after the previous one had left to move states. However, the person in charge clearly hadn’t been the most efficient in filing or uploading the files into the system because it was chaos. Carina had been working overhaul for months on end - between surgeries, research and managing an entire department she hadn’t had much time for anything.</p><p>This had lead to multiple nights sometimes weeks staying on the sofa in her office and ordering takeout from the various places close to the hospital. To say it had taken a toll on her physical and mental health had become an understatement. She was tired all the time and seemed to be on autopilot most days. </p><p>Having to make sure her brother, Andrea, was recovering in rehab also dominated a large part of her life - he had been there for the past month and had one more to complete to end his stay and hopefully by then he would be on the right medication and could finally come home. But in short Carina’s life was a mess. Her friends Amelia, Maggie and Teddy were sympathetic and asked her to come out and have a drink with them to ease her mind and while she did indulge sometimes it often led to more work being needed to complete and the continuous cycle of stress would just continue. </p><p>It was only when on a Wednesday morning at 10am that something changed. She had fallen asleep on her desk which was covered in files and notes from another all-nighter when Dr Bailey had walked in, the bang of the door hitting the wall making her bolt upright. </p><p>“Dr Bailey?” Carina said startled, her voice a bit hoarse, “I’m so sorry - what can I do for you?” She asked, slightly concerned that she had missed a meeting or a surgery from being asleep. </p><p>“DeLuca - now I know what it’s like to have a lot on your plate but this is ridiculous. You look like a mess,” Dr Bailey said, she’d always been direct and that clearly still hadn’t changed. </p><p>Carina was only slightly offended because she knew it was true and was about to say something but Bailey hadn’t finished, “I can tell when someone hasn’t been eating or sleeping well and you don’t look you’ve been doing either. Things are hard with your brother I understand and please give him my best whenever you see him next.” Carina nodded. “But, I would like to suggest an option for you. You are an incredible surgeon Carina, I wouldn’t have promoted you if you weren’t - but I need my doctors on the top of their game. So, I am going to give you some of the residents who will help you with this filing catastrophe while you are going to go home and sleep. Then, I want you to go and visit someone - help get everything back on track for you mentally and physically,” Bailey said with a kind smile. </p><p>Carina sighed and nodded her head, she wasn’t very good at accepting help but she was working on it and knew that in order for her to do her job she needed to take Bailey’s advice. “I will - thank you Dr Bailey.” </p><p>“You are very welcome - here’s their card,” Bailey took out her wallet and pulled out a black business card placing it on Carina’s desk, “After your shift today go get some rest Dr DeLuca - I can’t have you operating on patients if you fall asleep,” Bailey said with a smile which Carina returned with a small wave as the Chief left her office. </p><p>She dropped her head back against her chair and rested her feet on her desk stretching out her muscles, letting a yawn escape her lips. After, Bailey’s talk she knew she had to change something for her self and for her sanity if nothing else. So, she stood up and organised her files, bound papers together and placed them in their paper wallets and then carried them over to the filing cabinet in her office - this months collection. Then she grabbed her white coat from the back of her chair and went to grab a coffee from the cart outside. It was a decent substitute, not as good as her Italian coffee beans back at her apartment but not equally as bad as the hospital coffee which she was convinced was 90% water -  in short it would do for now. </p><p>Once, she payed for her coffee she sat down on one of the benches outside and took out the card Dr Bailey had given to her and looked at it. </p><p>C.M.B - Fire Captain- Personal Trainer - Olympic Medalist </p><p>A phone number and an email address was listed below. </p><p>Olympic Medalist - interesting Carina thought - she hadn’t heard of any Olympians living so close to the hospital but then again it wasn’t like she had been looking. She thought it was best to email and keep everything formal until she’s met them - him or her she wasn’t too sure - Dr Bailey hadn’t mentioned. </p><p>Once she’d carefully typed out her email she pressed send and then just sat and took in some fresh air. It felt like she hadn’t been outside in days - probably because it was true but she needed a few moments of calm...just a few moments - until she heard beep beep beep - her pager. “Davvero...ora?” She muttered. She downed the rest of her coffee, dropped it into the bin and then rushed off to the pit. </p><p>11 hours later she was finally off shift and decided to take Dr Baileys advice and go home to her apartment. She slipped her shoes off and dragged herself over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of her expensive wine, grabbed a glass from the shelf and poured herself a large. Her body relaxed as the liquid entered her body and she let out a deep sigh. She moved over to the sofa and all but collapsed into it letting her muscles rest. She finished half of her glass before she rested it on the coffee table and pulled out her phone seeing an email notification from C.M.B. She scrolled through it reading it twice just to be sure she’d read it correctly. The meet time was 7am by the park close to the water, 7am who gets up at that time to exercise?! She rolled her eyes before setting an alarm and then tossed her phone back on the other end of the sofa, turned on the TV and picked up her wine glass finally feeling a sense of peace. </p><p>Carina could hear a small ringing from somewhere, but where it was coming from she didn’t quite know - it was faint but she couldn’t quite be bothered to move to find out why it was ringing until she slowly opened her eyes the daylight almost blinding her making her wince. She wasn’t in her bed, she knew that much, she must have fallen asleep on the sofa. With a sigh she reached her hand trying to see if she could find the culprit behind the ringing noise - after a few blind attempts she found her phone and peaked a look at the screen - it was her alarm - why did she have an alarm? It was her day off - she tried to rack her brain until she looked at the time - 6.50 - exercise - meeting. It all came to her in one wave - she was late.</p><p>She sat upright instantly regretting it as the few drinks she must have consumed last night hit her. Her eye brows shooting up as she shivered in discomfort, she swung her feet round and began to sort herself out realising she had 10 minutes to get dressed and mentally prepare herself for her first PT session. </p><p>She managed to change in record time deciding on a pair of grey leggings and a black hoodie matched with some grey trainers which Carina was pretty sure she’d worn once or twice since she’d bought them. She grabbed a bottle of water and walked out the door her watching reading 6.56 - 4 minutes to spare. She doubted that the trainer would mind hopefully she’d be only a few minutes late and it wasn’t like they’d be doing much on the first session anyway - it would probably just be talking and discussing a plan of sorts for how they’d move forward. </p><p>She arrived at the park at 7.05, checking her phone to see if C.M.B had let her know where they were - nothing. She glanced around and tried to see if she could find anyone who resembled a trainer but if she was being honest - they all did, everyone was running around either alone or with someone else that was until she heard a voice behind her. </p><p>“You’re late.” </p><p>She turned around and saw a blonde woman, a few inches shorter than her dressed in a tight short sleeve red shirt and black running shorts. She was toned and very attractive - anyone could see that from a mile away. The woman’s hair was pulled into a ponytail and her eyes were covered in black sunglasses despite it not being particularly sunny. Carina gave her a subtle look up and down appreciating the clearly define muscles in her legs and her soft curves that she could see even over her clothes. </p><p>A cough pulled Carina’s eyes back up to Maya’s face. </p><p>“I’m sorry?” Carina said, still quite taken aback. </p><p>“You are Dr DeLuca correct?” The woman asked sternly, folding her strong arms across her chest. </p><p>“That’s me,” Carina responded with a smile trying to lighten up this awkward situation. When Dr Bailey had said ‘personal trainer’ she didn’t think it meant enrolment into a boot camp - who did this woman think she was talking to her like that. Sure, she’d been a few minutes later but it was a few minutes not an hour. </p><p>“Then you are late - let’s go,” The girl said walking off. </p><p>Carina quickly ran to catch up, “So do you have a name or do you go just go by C.M.B?” Carina asked sarcastically. </p><p>“Captain Maya Bishop.” </p><p>“Maya,” Carina repeated to herself - she was quite good at reading people but she could tell the Fire Captain was going to be tough to understand. </p><p>“Ready?” Maya suddenly asked picking up some speed. </p><p>“Ready? Ready for what?” Carina asked suddenly very confused. </p><p>“Running - let’s move,” Maya said and started to jog. Carina was too stunned to argue and caught up to Maya’s strong pace. </p><p>“Um - why are we running? I thought today would be, I don’t know taking or something?” Carina hadn’t ran in a while so this wasn’t exactly her idea of the best way to start her morning. </p><p>“You thought this would be easy - oh no - you were 5 minutes late - I don’t like people who are late, so for future reference be here on time or even early if you feel like it and we won’t run as far. Fair to you?” Maya asked, Carina didn’t really think it was a question but silently nodded anyway. </p><p>“How far are we running?” Carina asked some 15 minutes later, already feeling a bit out of breath while Maya hadn’t even broken a sweat yet. </p><p>“An easy 5 miles,” Maya responded keeping her eyes focused ahead of her. </p><p>“5?!” Carina asked - she doesn’t think she has run 5 miles....ever. </p><p>“It will take as long as it takes but we are doing 5 - 5 minutes late equals 5 miles so keep up the pace princess,” Maya called back to her with a small grin, her sunglasses still resting on her nose.</p><p>‘Princess’ Carina thought, ‘Oh absolutely not - Bailey would be getting an earful from her tomorrow - who did this girl think she was, Maya may be attractive, okay very attractive, but one thing Carina cannot stand are people that are rude and Maya was rude - infuriating in fact.’</p><p>Just over an hour later Carina collapsed onto the grassy area where they started their training from hell. Maya had been ahead of her for most of the way, which she wasn’t exactly complaining about as it meant she got a good view. If she was going to be running then she may as well get some form of enjoyment out of it. Maya was stood over her with barely rosey cheeks, sunglasses still in tact, with a smirk on her face. </p><p>“You good down there Princess?” She asked. </p><p>“Perfect,” Carina responded trying to avoid breathing too heavily, not wanting to give Maya the satisfaction. </p><p>“Okay, good - want to do some push-ups then since you are so ‘perfect’?” Maya questioned a slightly sarcastic tone to her voice as she squatted down next to Carina. </p><p>“You think you’re funny Bishop?” Carina said closing her eyes. </p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t joking,” Maya said, taking her sunglasses off. </p><p>“Neither was I,” Carina retorted. She opened her eyes and was met with ocean blues staring back at her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed? If you even have anything you would like to see in this please let me know any input is much appreciated!! </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dr Bailey suggests Carina get a personal trainer to help with her new found stresses of her job - it isn’t quite what she was expecting. Rude, arrogant, cocky - three things Carina hates in a person - sometimes love has other ideas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the response to the first chapter!! I’m glad you guys liked it!! Here’s Chapter 2 - once again enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment if you liked it - it’s much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 </p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t joking,” Maya said, taking her sunglasses off. </p><p>“Neither was I,” Carina retorted. She opened her eyes and was met with ocean blues staring back at her. </p><p>                               - - - - - - - </p><p> </p><p>They stared each other for what would be deemed longer than normal before Maya stood back up from her position and put her sunglasses back on. </p><p>“Up. Come on let’s go,” she demanded.</p><p>“Go where?” Carina asked closing her eyes again - part of her wanted to actually get up and prove to the fire captain that she was wrong and that she wasn’t a ‘princess’ by any means but then the other half of her, more namely her lungs, were begging her to not move. </p><p>“Get up and I’ll tell you - how’s that sound?” Maya said, nudging Carina’a leg with her trainer. </p><p>“Fine,” Carina finally agreed willing for her body to move into a sitting position. </p><p>Maya gave her a satisfied nod and then nudged her leg again - Carina glared at her from her place on the floor. </p><p>“Come o-“ </p><p>“I’m getting up, calm down!” Carina said as she lifted herself up of the floor. She pushed her tongue to the roof of her mouth in silent rage - she had never hated a person more in her life after being with them for only an hour. Sure, she’d disliked people but the hate she had for the blonde woman standing opposite her was unlike anything before. The combination of her smug smirk, the sunglasses, the fact that she had prodded her but the thing she hated the most was that in a very weird, deep down and twisted way she had somewhat enjoyed herself. In her first session alone she had managed to do something she had never accomplished before - and she had always liked a challenge even if her trainer was the most arrogant, rude and conceited person she’d met. </p><p>“Okay - so we did do a bit of running today-“ Maya began. </p><p>“A bit?! The was a full on marathon!” Carina exclaimed. </p><p>Maya gave her that smug smile again and laughed, “No where near a marathon. Trust me, I’d know,” she said. </p><p>“You ever thought about putting humble on that business card of yours?” Carina asked rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Once or twice,” Maya said with a smile. “Right - over to the bench.” </p><p>They both moved over to the metal bench underneath one of the large oak trees and Carina clearly hadn’t learned her lesson from last time because she thought this finally meant they would sit down and talk - well she was half right at least. </p><p>“Tricep dips - 25 - 3 sets,” Maya ordered, going back into drill sergeant mode. </p><p>With a aggravated sigh Carina joined Maya on the bench, stretched her legs out and began to slowly lower herself until her arms were at a 90 degree angle before pushing herself back up again. </p><p>Maya did a few with her before standing up to adjust Carina’s form. </p><p>“Move your arms in a bit,” she lightly pushed the brunettes elbows her fingertips lingering on the girl’s tanned olive skin until she quickly removed them again monitoring for a few more reps. Once she was happy she continued with her own set, moving at a slightly faster pace. </p><p>As Maya’s hands lingered on her skin, suddenly Carina’s breath caught in her throat and her skin erupted in shivers. It was as if an spark of electricity had passed through her body except it wasn’t, it was Maya’s hands and so Carina decided to put it down to the crisp air of the outdoors and nothing else. </p><p> </p><p>“So, most people tend to train 3-4 times a week but as you can imagine I do understand your schedule so I would recommend 2-3 times a week which gives you some flexibility should you need it,” Maya explained as they continued with their dips. </p><p>“What makes you think I’m coming back?” Carina quipped, internally high-giving herself for having a comeback. Something told her she’d need to be on her toes with Maya and it didn’t hurt that she found it relatively amusing. </p><p>“Well, you see Princess, I get results. I got them from Dr Bailey and I will get them from you - even if you hate me the entire time - I don’t really care if you like me or not.” </p><p>‘Well you already have that covered,’ Carina thought to herself.</p><p>“And I’ve never had any negative reviews in the past,” Maya said with another smirk and a small laugh - Carina hoped that Maya wasn’t referring to what she thinks she’s referring to but at the rate she was going at she wasn’t surprised - she could add that to her list of qualities she had mentally been making of Maya: Rude, arrogant, conceited and now clearly very self-assured.</p><p>However, it didn’t stop the small part of Carina’s brain from being intrigued by the comment. The way she could see her strong muscles moving up and down with ever rep and the way her tight red shirt would ever so occasionally ride up to reveal a hint of her incredibly toned stomach which was causing her both attraction and aggravation at the same time. Why did someone so annoying have to be so attractive?</p><p>They finally finished the dips, Maya probably having done double maybe even triple what Carina had done. Her arms were on fire and she could barely feel that they were there as she slid herself up on the bench where she relieved the pressure off of them, sighing as she knew she was hopefully finally done. </p><p>Maya joined her on the bench and slid her glasses off again sliding them into the neck of her shirt. </p><p>Carina took a long sip of water allowing her heart rate to calm and her body to cool down. </p><p>“So how did you find today?” Maya questioned shifting her body so she was looking at Carina. </p><p>“Easy,” Carina said, looking directly back, Maya laughed at this and gave a smile, not a smirk Carina noted, and actual smile - she liked it. It caused dimples to form and her eyes sparkled when she laughed - it was different and somewhat compelling but it also made Carina’s own smile to make an appearance. </p><p>“Okay Rocky, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Maya joked but Carina tilted her head to the side in confusion. </p><p>Sometimes she found American phrases and references confusing despite having lived here for a while she wasn’t completely up to date with everything.</p><p>“As in Rocky Balboa - greatest boxing film of all time?” Maya said searching for any sense of recognition in Carina’s caramel coloured eyes. </p><p>Carina shook her head - she thinks she might if heard of it but it didn’t immediately ring any bells, “Don’t think I’ve watched it.” </p><p>“How?!” Maya exclaimed, looking slightly offended. </p><p>Carina just shrugged her shoulders - when she had lived in Italy she had never really seen the appeal in going to the movies - she’d much preferred the beach or being with friends so while she did have some knowledge on pop culture any reference to films was an area that she lacked in.</p><p>“Well - before I see you next you need to watch it,” Maya said still looking stunned. </p><p>“Still very confident I’m coming back aren’t you Bishop?” </p><p>Maya shuffled closer to Carina, her smirk making its nth appearance of the morning, moving only slightly but enough to make Carina’s body erupt in chills again, “As I said before - I’m very confident in my abilities.” Maya slid back and then stood up, Carina following suit. </p><p>“See you next time Princess. Oh and don’t forget to stretch - you’ll thank me for it in the morning!” She said with a wink before running off. </p><p>Carina was stood there speechless - who is this girl? One thing she did know was that Maya was going to cause her a lot of trouble because it was no coincidence that she suddenly felt a hint of excitement to go running again and it wasn’t because of her sudden interest in cardio either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...I wonder what will happen in their next session?? Will sparks continue to fly?? Find out in the next one! </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little different but I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 </p><p>2 days later Maya had just started her 7 a.m shift which would last 24 hours. Once she had met everyone up in the beanery and they had all had a catch up she had resided back to her office to fill out some paperwork from their previous shift. </p><p>She’d managed to get through around a quarter of it when there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” she called, continuing to fill out a paragraph. </p><p>The person entered and Maya finally looked up smiling when she saw Andy coming to sit down.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Maya asked, putting her pen down.</p><p>“All good - I was just wondering how your newest solider was getting on?” Andy said with a smirk. </p><p>Maya laughed, “You know you’ve got to stop calling them all that.” </p><p>“I will - when you stop treating them like one.” </p><p>“I don’t...Okay, maybe I do but it gets me-“ </p><p>“Results, yes I am very aware. We all seem to get the drill sergeant experience at least once a week these days. So, how was it?” </p><p>Maya hides the smile that she felt creeping up when she thought about the session she had had with Carina. It felt different, was different. On her run home her fingers still tingled from when she’d touched her her skin, she’d felt electric, running so fast it was almost a sprint. </p><p>“Yeah, it was good,” she settled with keeping a straight face, trying to show no indifference despite her now tightly crossed legs which were luckily hidden by the front of her desk. </p><p>“Good? C’mon Cap - is that all you’re going to give me?” Andy complained.</p><p>“They are going to give me a run for my money - I’ll say that,” Maya replied with a chuckle.</p><p>Andy gave a fake gasp, “Someone is going toe to toe with the almighty Bishop?!” </p><p>“Oh shut it - I have it under control,” Maya said confidently.</p><p>“Bet you do - who is it this time anyway?” Andy asked mindlessly. </p><p>“Dr DeLuca.” </p><p>“Brother or sister?” Andy asked. </p><p>“What do you mean? There’s two of them?” Maya asked confused. </p><p>“Yeah - Andrew and Carina,” Maya caught herself smiling at the mention of the doctors name which she quickly hid, apparently not quick enough though. </p><p>“Ah so it’s Carina,” Andy deducted with a teasing grin.</p><p>“How do you know?” Maya asked defensively, sitting back in her chair.</p><p>“Definitely your type,” Andy said, ignoring Maya’s question.</p><p>“What? I don’t have a type!” Maya claimed.</p><p>“Yes you do - attractive female - and I’ve seen Dr DeLuca in the pit before - and she is one very attractive female,” Andy recalled, she loved teasing her Captain when she got the chance, which didn’t come too often. </p><p>“She...yes she is very attractive. But, she’s a client and I’m not interested,” Maya stated trying to convince herself more than anyone else.</p><p>“Tell that to the blush on your face,” Andy quipped and walked back out of the room leaving Maya speechless. </p><p>Did she like Carina? No - she couldn’t. She could never date someone like that, someone who complained and whined at a little bit of running. Okay, that was a bit harsh - she had made her do 5 miles which was a lot but she needed to push people to prove to them that they could achieve things - that it was all a mental battle. But, yes Andy was correct. Carina was incredibly attractive, long wavy brunette hair, caramel eyes which looked like they had small flecks of gold in them when the sun hit at just the right angle, not to mention the Italian accent which she thought was undeniably sexy. </p><p>Her thoughts about the Doctor were interrupted by the klaxon: “Engine 19, Ladder 19, Aid Car 19, PRT - gas station fire...” Maya ran out of her office and into the bay where everyone was jumping into their gear before they all pulled out of the station, lights flashing and sirens blaring. </p><p>6 hours later Maya was sat in the hallway of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital with the rest of her team in similar positions - well almost all of her team. Her head was hanging low, as her arms hugged her knees which were still covered by her turnouts. She had soot all over her face mixed with cuts and bruises. Various strands of her hair had fallen loose from her ponytail and she felt heavy. She was the captain - this was her fault. It was her fault they were all there instead of back in the beanery having something to eat. </p><p>“Y’know this is on you right?” Gibson said from the opposite side of the hallway. </p><p>Maya looked up as did everyone else - shocked at what had come their lieutenants mouth. </p><p>“Gibson - what the hell? This is on all of us!” Hughes said from her place beside Maya.</p><p>“No it’s not - everything is the Captain’s fault,” he stood up as he continued shouting. “Good or bad that’s the job. The job you wanted. The job you fought for the job. The job you took.”</p><p>Maya was up as well at this point the sadness gone and her anger at full capacity, “That’s right it’s the job I took. Gibson you have been disrespectful and insubordinate, you have questioned every single one of my decisions which cost is lives and cost us time. You don’t like that I’m your boss now, request to transfer but you need to get the hell in line like everybody else or get the hell out of my station,” Maya shouted back. Everybody was standing up at this point and various doctors had stopped what they were doing to see what was happening. Maya took one more look at Gibson before storming off, not really knowing where she was going, just knowing she needed to get away from everyone for a while. </p><p>She found an storage room around 5 or so corridors away from where she’d left her team. She could feel the anger swirling around her chest, her body ached from the call and her head hurt from shouting - everything hurt. She let her anger take over her and she pushed one of the surgical trolleys against the wall making it crash to the ground as the supplies scattered across the ground. </p><p>She knew she was alone and so she let a few tears fall in rage. She swung a fist out at the air and in typical fashion managed to slash her arm on the metal caging of one of the storage shelves but she was so enraged she didn’t even notice the pain despite it being quite deep. </p><p>She slid to the floor in a similar way to how she was before she and Jack had a screaming match in the corridor.</p><p>“You know if you are going to have a meltdown I’d suggest the one on the 4th floor, it’s a lot bigger and a lot quieter,” a voice suddenly said.</p><p>Maya turned her head and saw Carina leaning up against the closed door dressed in pink scrubs and her white coat. </p><p>“I’ll keep it in mind for future reference,” Maya said, her anger instantly subsiding. </p><p>Carina walked over to her and slid down next to her letting her legs rest side by side against her own. Even over her turnouts she could feel the same electric pulse that circuited through her body when she touched Carina at the park. </p><p>“I’d ask if you were okay - but by the state of this room I think I have my answer,” Carina said looking around the dishevelled storage room. </p><p>“I’ll tidy it up,” was all Maya said, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. </p><p>“Want to talk about it?” Carina asked - in this moment, despite Maya causing her to have some conflicted opinions, deep down she felt a sense of worry and a need to help - it was something she put down her profession over who it was that she was helping. She would be like this with anyone - Maya wasn’t special. </p><p>Maya took a deep sigh and turned her head looking into those caramel eyes she’d been thinking about her only hours earlier. It was something about the doctors soft expression and kind eyes that made her start talking. </p><p>She talked about her shouting match with her lieutenant. Explained how the Captain job had been between him and her and ultimately she had been picked despite not being a lieutenant for as long as Jack had. He had been giving her the cold shoulder for months now and small disagreements had finally built up to what it had earlier as well as about what happened with the call which caused them all to end up at the hospital in the first place. </p><p>“It was a gas station fire, some had dropped on the floor and then up in flames it went - several cars caught on fire which then spread to the shop. It was dangerous - but nothing we’ve never handled before. I sent Gibson and Vasquez into the shop to do search and rescue - we were told there were 3 unaccounted civilians inside. Turns out they managed to escape through the back entrance and we missed them. Vasquez got caught in the crossfire of one of the coffee machines exploding - he had a large piece of metal lodged in his stomach, and now he’s in surgery,” Maya said her voice shaky. </p><p>“That wasn’t your fault Maya,” Carina said, subconsciously putting her hand on Maya’s forearm. </p><p>“I’m the Captain - it’s my responsibility,” Maya stated. “We..I lost today. I lost...” Carina could sense Maya was going through something and moved so she was facing her directly, looking into her now cloudy blue eyes. </p><p>“Maya...do you want to know something I’ve come to learn?” Maya silently nodded. “It’s not about how hard you hit, it’s about how hard you get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That’s how winning is done.” </p><p>Maya started chuckling at Carina’s words - her anger suddenly gone and replaced with a happiness that she couldn’t quite place but she had a strong feeling it was something to do with the doctor sitting in front of her. “Someone watched Rocky then?” Maya said with a smile. </p><p>“I did,” Carina replied proudly. “So, let’s get up and keep moving forward.” Carina stood up and held her hands out to pull Maya up with her when she looked down at Maya’s other arm which had the cut on it from earlier. </p><p>“What happened?” Carina asked, showing concern. </p><p>“My anger got the better of me - and I lost a fight with the shelving unit,” May said gesturing to the culprit. Carina rolled her eyes and dragged Maya out of the storage room. She had only taken her down a few doors before Maya was confused, “Where are we going?” </p><p>“I’m going to stitch your arm up - you can’t have it looking like that.” </p><p>Maya felt something inside her chest hearing the concern in Carina’s voice but she couldn’t quite place what it was that she was feeling. </p><p>Carina sat Maya down on a chair once they reached a small room. She grabbed a pair of surgical gloves, snapped them on and then reached for a suture kit from the rack. </p><p>“Now, sit still and don’t move,” Carina ordered.</p><p>“Look who’s giving the orders now,” Maya teased. </p><p>“Makes a nice change,” Carina said starting to stitch up Maya’s arm.</p><p>Maya kept her eyes on Carina, noticing the small crinkle that appeared between her eyebrows as she focused on each individual stitch. A smile forming on her face. </p><p>5 minutes later, Maya’s arm was perfectly stitched up and was dressed with instructions for her to keep it clean. </p><p>“Thanks for all of this,” Maya said - she felt 100 times better than when she’d first walked into the hospital. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Carina said with a smile. </p><p>They held each other’s gaze both feeling the same connection but neither wanting to admit it. </p><p>They were interrupted by Carina’s pager that suddenly started beeping - “I’m sorry I’ve got to go, incoming trauma,” Carina explained. </p><p>“Oh no worries - so I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” Maya asked mentally checking her calendar for their next scheduled training session.</p><p>“That you will Captain Bishop. I hope Vasquez gets better,” she said sympathetically putting her gloves in the bin. </p><p>“Thanks - me too.” </p><p>They have each other a small wave before Carina rushed off down to the pit while a Maya sat in the same position, a stupid grin on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like seeing part of Maya’s life or would you prefer to stick with Carina?? Would love to hear your thoughts!! </p><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!! Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter - I loved replying to them all and am very happy you all  love the story as much as I enjoy writing it. We will not talk about the lack of Marina content in 4x03 or the lack of scenes with Stefania in either...let's all just hope for the best next week. I hope you like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That you will Captain Bishop. I hope Vasquez gets better,” she said sympathetically putting her gloves in the bin. </p><p>“Thanks - me too.” </p><p>They have each other a small wave before Carina rushed off down to the pit while a Maya sat in the same position, a stupid grin on her face. </p><p>                                                          -- Chapter 4 -- </p><p>The following morning Carina’s alarm went off at 6.25am with a loud continuous beep. She blindly swung her hand out from the comfort of her warm, soft covers to shut it off silencing the invading noise. She groaned face first into her pillow at the thought of having to get up so early once again to go and do exercise however her hatred for it wasn’t as strong as it had been the last time. She mentally counted to three before manoeuvring herself out of bed and standing up stretching out her tired muscles, she let out yawn as she walked over into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get her day started. </p><p>10 minutes later Carina was dressed; deciding on a lightweight grey sweater with matching leggings and her trainers. She had to admit even getting ready for her training session had managed to wake up her a bit more and she was feeling a lot better for it. On the days she wasn’t working her days would consist of waking up later, usually round 10am, followed by a strong cup of coffee and if she was hungry a piece of toast. Then she would end up getting changed before either looking into some research or completing some work from the week. But, with the residents taking over a considerable portion of her workload she knew that she wouldn’t be as stressed out with the mountains of charts she would have had to have reorganised and completed. She felt a lot better for it and a lot lighter as well - it was something she had’t felt in a while, it felt good. </p><p>By 6.45 Carina had closed her apartment door and was heading down the stairs into the cool early November air on her way to meet Maya. She buried her hands deep in her sweater pockets as she battled with the cold that she still wasn’t 100% used to - she was a summer girl at heart and she would always envy the glorious sunshine back in Italy. As she continued with her walk she thought back to a conversation she had with Dr Bailey yesterday before she had seen Maya at the hospital. </p><p>                                                           -- Yesterday -- </p><p>Carina was checking the OR Board to see when her next surgery was scheduled when she bumped into Dr Bailey who was in the same position as she.</p><p>“Ah Dr DeLuca - did you take my advice?” She asked, turning to face her. </p><p>“I did,” Carina replied grabbing a tablet from behind her.</p><p>“And?” Dr Bailey prodded. </p><p>“She is the most infuriating person I have ever met!” Carina suddenly said, her thoughts going back to the day pervious when she had met Maya for the first time. Dr Bailey laughed and nodded. </p><p>“Agreed and that says a lot coming from me. I’ve known Dr. Meredith Grey for over a decade and she has never, never, annoyed me more than Captain Bishop managed to. She…she managed to find an emotion in me that I didn’t deem possible to exist, ” Carina could see the annoyance in Dr Bailey’s eyes as she spoke which she found somewhat amusing. “But as annoying as Firefighter Barbie is she is very good at her job - I’ve never felt better. Did you know that me and kale are now fairly close friends?” </p><p>“Kale?” Carina asked with wide eyes. </p><p>“Oh yes. Just you wait - she will make it her personal mission to get you to eat it.” </p><p>“I’d like to see her try,” Carina muttered - Maya would have another thing coming to her if she tried to put that devil vegetable anywhere near her. </p><p>“Best of Luck Dr DeLuca - all of the residents should be assisting with OB until everything is sorted up there and please let m know if you need anything,” DR Bailey said kindly before making her way down the hall. </p><p>She shuddered at the thought of the tasteless green leaf like vegetable and continued with her walk, nearing the park where she would meet Maya. She checked her phone and saw she was a few minutes early which made her smile. No additional running today! </p><p>She reached her meeting spot and saw Maya doing a set of pushups on a grassy patch not too far away - she subconsciously admired her from a safe distance, her eyes lingering over the strong muscular form and soft curves of her body before she made her way over. </p><p>                                                         -- Maya POV -- </p><p>Maya was letting her frustrations with an intense set of pushups when a pair of trainers suddenly invaded her field of vision making her let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. She pushed her arms back and stood herself up being met with the brunette Italian staring right back at her. </p><p>“Morning!” Carina said, airy and cheerful - a very different way to their session than that of the one 2 days ago. Maya was in a bad mood. Well, it was more than just a ‘bad mood’ she was frustrated and embarrassed - not that she was outwardly admit that though. She didn’t cry in front of people, ever. Yet, she had cried in front of Carina after a day of meeting her. Her barriers had failed her and her security wall had crumbled. She never let herself be exposed to weakness and Carina was very quickly becoming one - she just had to learn how to keep it out. </p><p>So, she was determined to keep this strictly professional - which meant, as Andy would call it, “drill sergeant mode” would be in full effect today. She couldn’t have anyone thinking she was weak - she was Captain Maya Bishop  - and she wouldn’t have anyone thinking any less of her  - specially not a client. But, as she looked into Carina’s eyes she knew that her task wouldn’t come as easily as she hoped. </p><p>“No sunglasses today?” Carina asked. Maya was in a black low cut tank top with a red sports bra matched again with black shorts and red trainers. </p><p>“Not today no,” Maya responded. “So, we are going to work on some toning, ab and body weight work,” Maya informed Carina who looked fairly relieved that they weren’t going to be running first thing in the morning. </p><p>Maya walked Carina through some stretches to get them started - they were all fairly basic which were somewhat intentional by Maya so she could maintain as much distance as possible from the Italian. </p><p>After their warmup Maya demonstrated their first 5 exercises which could be put into a set, each movement lasting 45 seconds with 15 seconds of rest in between. The first was a high plank with toe touches. As Maya demonstrated she could feel Carina’s eyes on her which caused a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach similar to the one she got at the hospital when Carina held her arm on smiled at her. But, still she pushed on doing another three before she stood up and guided Carina through them. </p><p>Everything was going perfectly until Maya realised she was going to have to adjust Carina’s stomach. </p><p>“Okay, so if you just um..” Maya awkwardly placed both of her palms on Carina’s torso, one at the back one at the front and lowered her down a bit so she maintained a flatter angle, one that would cause her abdominal muscles to work harder. Her hands lingered making sure she was in the correct place. </p><p>“You getting nervous on me Bishop?” Carina joked, looking back at Maya’s flustered face as she moved herself upwards to touch her toes. </p><p>“No, absolutely not,” Maya said with no conviction. </p><p>“Uh huh,” Carina replied amused. </p><p>“More exercise, less talking,” Maya demanded. She couldn’t act like this - she couldn’t attract feelings. She couldn’t. She didn’t do relationships. </p><p>Maya noticed Carina roll her eyes at her and unfortunately for the Doctor it was one of the Fire Captain’s biggest irritants. She folded her arms, “Up,” Maya said. </p><p>Carina stood up silently, “Don’t roll your eyes at me. This is for your own benefit - not mine. If you want to be disrespectful go and do it somewhere else.” It was if a switch had been flipped in her brain and the tingling feeling in her stomach had never happened because the Maya that was coming out now was one that everybody hated. </p><p>“Laps. Now - go,” Maya said. Carina looked her as if she was joking. “I’m not messing around DeLuca. 5 laps!” </p><p>Maya watched Carina set off running around the park - it was probably a distance of around 400m, give or take, but Maya felt the need to prove a point, or least that’s the excuse she gave herself in the back of her mind. </p><p>By the third lap Maya could see Carina’s pace drop and instead of being encouraging she decided to shout at her,. “Pick up the pace! I didn’t say slow down,” She heard the Italian mutter something under her breath as she kept running - discomfort and annoyance very evident on her face. 2 laps later Carina fell down onto the grass, her cheeks red. She had run at a quicker pace than the 5 mile run they had done only 2 days before which to any sane person would be more than satisfactory but Maya wasn’t always a sane person.</p><p>“Maybe that will teach you to not be rude,” Maya barked. “Right, let’s continue with this set,” Carina rolled her body over and somehow managed to follow all of Maya’s instructions without any further incidents - well almost all of them. They were on the final exercise of the final set and Maya was all but shouting at this point - she knew Carina was just taking it, no smart comebacks, she just got on with it and deep down Maya knew it was wrong - knew she was pushing her too hard. </p><p>They were doing V shaped sit ups - which Maya had to admit were difficult but it was the final push of their session and she wanted to add a challenge, as if the entirety of her session hadn’t already been one.  </p><p>                                                         -- Carina POV --  </p><p>Her body was aching - her muscles were begging for some relief as were her lungs. Maya had been relentless - having decided to increase the exercise time and reduce the resting time to only 10 seconds. </p><p>‘Keep it moving!” Maya shouted. Carina didn’t know what had happened in the space of them at the hospital together and where they were now but she knew she didn’t like it. The Maya she saw at the hospital was vulnerable and emotional and human and the one she saw today was cold and rude and robotic - repeating phrases as if they were ingrained into her brain. Even carina could hear Maya’s voice repeating itself over and over in her head and the only thing keeping her from stopping was the fear of having to do more laps. </p><p>“5 more seconds!” Maya called, “3…2…1…Time.” </p><p>Carina slumped down into the floor, she could feel her stomach pulsating as she laid still. </p><p>“Up!” Maya called, turning her back to pick up her stopwatch from the bench. </p><p>“No,” Carina said - she was not moving. Not for another 5 years. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Maya said, turning back around. </p><p>“No. Give me a minute Maya - we are not all Olympic Athletes here,” She replied annoyed. Maya was really getting under her skin today. </p><p>“You think your funny do you?” Maya challenged with a scoff - she’d never had a client talk to her like that, well apart from Bailey but that was a completely different scenario. </p><p>Carina’s Italian rage came to fruition and she stood up, against the will of her body, “No. I don’t know what’s going on with you! Yesterday, I saw a Maya that was totally different to today - she was caring, and open and vulnerable. Today…I…I don’t know. I came to you for help! I can take tough love Maya - but what I cannot take is being treated like a piece of shit. Dr Bailey said you were the best and I believed her but being the best isn’t always about getting results - it’s about making the person you’re with feel comfortable and feel like they can actually achieve something - not just shouting at them until they get it right. If this is what I signed up for then maybe that’s my fault - but I’m done,” Carina said. She turned away and started walking away 100% ready to quit. </p><p>Maya watched her walk until another switch in her head flicked and she ran after the Italian knowing that she couldn’t let her leave. She didn’t know what she was feeling but she knew it was something and she hated herself every time she shouted or tried to create distance between her and the brunette. She grabbed ahold of her wrist and felt the same sparks she did at the hospital, Carina turned back to face her her hair flipping to the side in the process. </p><p>“Wait,” Maya said. She didn’t know what to say but she just started talking. “Don’t leave -  please. I’m-“ </p><p>“Rude,” Carina interjected. </p><p>“Broken,” Maya replied, her blue eyes staring straight at Carina. “I’m broken and I know I have issues. I’m cold and I push and I demand things that I would only ever expect of myself. I…I get wrapped up in my emotions and I try to shut everything down and you don’t deserve that. You came to me for help and I haven’t done that. Just, please, give me a chance to make this right. Give me a chance to prove that I can do this - I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable around me. I…” Maya took a deep breath as Carina watched her closely - she could hear how difficult this was for Maya. </p><p>“Would you come for coffee with me so we can properly discuss what I can offer. What we can achieve together. I know a great little place not too far from here - I’m sure the coffee would live up to your Italian standards,” Maya said with a small smile. She hadn’t intended for the conversation to end up where it had but she needed an excuse to be in the Italian’s presence and if this is what would get her there she’d do it. </p><p>Carina stared at the blonde who’s hand was still on her wrist, her slightly tilted head and her pleading eyes were making it very difficult her to not just say yes. But, after the experience she’d had today she didn’t know if spending more time with her would be beneficial or not. Her body was saying no - wanting to just lie in a bath and let the warm water soothe away the pain in her muscles but her heart was telling her a completely different story. </p><p>“Non riesco a credere che lo sto facendo.” Carina said - she noticed the confusion in Maya’s face but also a hint of something she couldn’t quite figure out from her eyes. </p><p>“Sì. Okay, fine.” Carina translated. She saw Maya break out into a small smile, her dimples on full display. </p><p>“Okay - well, let’s go,” Maya said, half expecting Carina to have said no - but very happy she hadn’t. She slowly walked on, Carina next to her, their hands swinging between them. Maya wasn’t going to mess this up again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think will happen next?? </p><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the comments and kudos I really appreciate it!! I had a few comments asking how close I was going to be sticking to the story. So, I am going to include elements of the story because I believe some storylines are integral to each character and who they are but I would say for the majority of this story it will be original content with some inspiration taken from the show when needed. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sì. Okay, fine.” Carina translated. She saw Maya break out into a small smile, her dimples on full display. </p><p>“Okay - well, let’s go,” Maya said, half expecting Carina to have said no - but very happy she hadn’t. She slowly walked on, Carina next to her , their hands swinging between them. Maya wasn’t going to mess this up again. </p><p>                                                          -- Chapter 5 --</p><p>Maya and Carina walked through the park silence looming over them, both scared to speak first. They kept at a fairly slow pace, one set by Maya which was out of character for the energetic former Olympian who seemed to never stop moving. They continued walking for another 5 minutes before Carina spoke up: “So we are we going exactly?” </p><p>Maya turned to face her, smiling at the rosiness of the Doctor’s cheeks from the crisp Seattle air, she nearly got lost in her eyes when she remembered she had been asked a question, “Just a small place that I found not too long ago. It’s nice and warm and the owners are lovely - we’ve become quite close,” Maya explained. Carina nodded. She hoped the coffee was as good as Maya was making out to be - because after the morning she’d had she needed something strong to calm her mind. </p><p>Another 5 minutes went by before Maya stopped short and turned left and stood in front of a small, almost hidden coffee shop. From outside Carina could smell the authentic Italian beans and her heart skipped - it was the small parts of home that made her heart sore. Maya held the door open for Carina as they walked in. </p><p>“Grazie,” Carina said as she stepped into the warmth of the small shop. </p><p>“Maya!” An elderly woman called out, before she walked around the counter giving her a tight hug which the blonde quickly reciprocated. Carina stood off to the side not wanting to interrupt, however a smile smile graced her lips seeing the interactions between the pair. </p><p>“It’s nice to see you again,” Maya said as the woman looked over her, like a grandparent would do to a grandchild. The woman was Doretta or D as she liked to be called, she had moved to the US when she was in her thirties and had opened up her caffe once she had retired with her husband, Luca, also an Italian. </p><p>“Who is this?” D asked, gesturing to Carina. </p><p>“Oh, a new friend of mine,” Maya said hesitantly - friend seemed to be a strong word after this morning’s incident but Carina didn’t seem to have noticed. </p><p>D stepped forward and gave Carina a hug, in similar fashion to the one she gave Maya only moments ago - “Il caffe ha un odore incredible. Mi ricorda casa,” she said with a smile. </p><p>“Oh and you’re Italian - amazing!” D beamed. Maya gave a small laugh - she’d never seen D look so happy. “Sit down you two - what can I get for you? Cappuccino for you dear, and for you?” She asked Carina, already familiar with the blonde’s order. </p><p>“Just a Caffellatte please?” Carina answered. D nodded and went back behind the counter. </p><p>“So I guess we should get off on the right foot this time?” Maya asked. </p><p>“I think that would be wise - yes,” Carina nodded. </p><p>“Well, it might help if we get to know each other first - you can learn a bit about me, I can learn a bit about you?” Maya prosed. </p><p>“Sounds good - want to go first?” Carina asked. </p><p>“So where are you from?” Maya asked, realising how stupid the question was as soon as it left her mouth.</p><p>Carina laughed, “Italy.” </p><p>“Yeah - I got that. I meant specifically,” Maya replied with a smile. </p><p>“Sicily - Southern Italy.”</p><p>“Ah right - do you miss it?” Maya questioned, as D brought over their coffees.</p><p>“Thanks D,” Maya said. “Grazie.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” D replied with a smile. She looked at the two girls with a loving look. She had known Maya for a good few months and had grown to be incredibly fond of her. She always treated them well - but she had never seen the girl look the way she had when she was with her new ‘friend’. She looked happy and her eyes seem to have this glow that she had never noticed before. She’d never seen her smile as much either - but she kept all of this to herself and just quietly observed the pair. </p><p>“Sometimes yes. I miss the weather most I think. Me and the rain don’t exactly get along too well but we’re working on it.” </p><p>Maya chuckled as Carina continued telling her about her hometown. </p><p>“So what about you? Olympic medalist there must be a story behind that?” Carina asked, taking a sip of her coffee.</p><p>“Definitely a story there,” Maya said with a nervous laugh. “So, I have always done track - for as long as I can remember. My Dad was...passionate, he was my coach and trainer. He was at every single meet and every single training session.”</p><p>“That must have been nice,” Carina said - thinking back to her own childhood and its complications with her absent father. </p><p>“You would think so. He was...um....he was abusive, verbally, emotionally I guess. Everything about my life was completely in his control. My diet, my friends, my school life, everything. I still don’t think I look at carbs the same way. But I never knew anything different. To me it was just him giving me tough love and it worked because at 19 I went to the olympics in London and won. I just accepted his behaviour as okay, as something normal. It’s where I got my hard core, demanding personality from I think,” Maya said, looking down at her hands.</p><p>“Maya....” Carina said softly reaching to hold onto Maya’s hand. Maya stared down at where Carina’s soft hands were curled around her own before she continued talking - it felt good. Talking to Carina always seemed to feel good.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m still learning and still growing as you can probably tell. Sometimes when I get in my head I take it out on the ones around me which is hard to deal with I know. But, as I said - I’m trying,” Maya finished, tailing off her sentence. </p><p>“Thank you for sharing that with me Bella,” Carina said, shuffling her chair closer to the blonde. </p><p>“You’re easy to talk to,” Maya replied looking at Carina with a small smile. She’d never opened up to someone so freely and so quickly about such a personal aspect of her life before. “You must think I’m crazy now,” she said, looking back down at her hands. </p><p>“No, I think it makes you human. Did we get off on the wrong foot - yes. But, that doesn’t mean we can’t join the right path,” Carina said, putting her head in her hand, looking at Maya. </p><p>“You’re pretty smart - you know that right?” Maya laughed with a smile. </p><p>“I’ve been told once or twice,” Carina replied softly. </p><p>They continued to talk about their lives as firefighters and doctors, each trying to top each other with their almost unbelievable work stories. </p><p>“You did not have a tiger come into the station!” Carina exclaimed, eyes wide. </p><p>“We did! Hughes was trapped in the barn with it - if it hadn’t of been for Miller I don’t know how that would have ended up,” Maya laughed. </p><p>“Who keeps a tiger in their garden though! How did no body report that?” </p><p>“People do crazy things sometimes. But, speaking of people hiding things that they shouldn’t care to elaborate on the gun in the ER situation?” Maya asked curiously. She had heard her fair share of stories from Grey Sloan but having an inside source on the daily workings there was incredibly amusing. It was as if that place was cursed. </p><p>“Ah you mean gun-gina?” Carina said. </p><p>Maya took a poorly timed sip of coffee which was very close to going all over the table as she coughed violently. </p><p>“What?!” Maya finally said after she had calmed down. </p><p>“Gun-gina - a gun in a vagina,” Carina replied nonchalantly. Maya was speechless, she gestured for Carina to continue. </p><p>“We had a woman come into the ER with stomach pains - then, all of sudden a loud gun shot goes off and a man was shot in the leg The woman started bleeding too but there was an exit wound from the woman and no entrance wound. She had smuggled a gun into her vagina in hopes of giving to her in-jail boyfriend,” Carina explained. </p><p>“What the hell! Why would anyone do that?” Maya asked. </p><p>“Love I guess. But, I’ve found many strange things in people’s bodies - $10,000 in cash, a jar of ashes, a shower head - you name it, I’ve seen it,” Carina said with a laugh. Her career had lead her to some extraordinary cases but it was the strange ones that she remembered the most. </p><p>“And now you’re head of OB?” Maya confirmed. </p><p>“Yep - which  at the minute seems to mean lots more paperwork and far less surgery.” </p><p>“Trust me, I know the pain.” </p><p>“How is everyone doing back at the station?” Carina asked. </p><p>Maya knew what she was referring to - and truth be told it was the reason she was in such a bad mood to begin with. </p><p>                                                        -- 2 days ago -- </p><p>Maya, Andy and Travis were all in the beanery making soup when Chief Sullivan walked in - his face sombre and his walk slow. </p><p>“I just got a call from Eva Vasquez. Rigo died today.” </p><p>“No. No, sir, he was getting better, he was coming home,” Maya said, the shock hitting her all at once. </p><p>“He didn’t make it home,” Sullivan said plainly. “He’s gone,” and he turned and walked away. </p><p>Losing a firefighter was something everybody in the station always had to be prepared for. But, what Maya wasn’t prepared for was having to inform the rest of her team when the news had barely processed in her own mind. </p><p>“Travis - go and tell everybody to come into the beanery,” Maya said, her eyes not leaving the floor. </p><p>“Yes - Captain,” he said and walked away. </p><p>“Maya - you okay?” Andy asked her hesitantly. </p><p>“Sempre Paratus right,” Maya said, keeping her eyes forward. </p><p>“Sempre Paratus,” Andy echoed, before she sat down at the table waiting for the rest of the team.</p><p>Once everybody was sat down Maya had to break the news - one of the unfortunate parts of her job. As she finished revealing the tragic loss Jack abruptly stood up from the table, his chair clattering to the floor. </p><p>“Our captain everyone!” He said with a slow clap. </p><p>“Gibson - not now,” Maya said - this was the last thing she needed. </p><p>“No. I said it before and I’ll say it now - this is on you! You sent us in there without checking if they were still there and look where it’s gotten us. He’s dead. That’s it. Gone,” Gibson was all but shouting at this point. </p><p> “Lieutenant you need to watch your step,” Maya warned. </p><p>“No,” he shouted back. </p><p>“Jack sit the hell down. We have all lost today. All of us. This is on everyone. You have no right to blame Bishop for this,” Andy said, sticking up for her Captain. </p><p>“I will not be blamed for her mistakes!” He shouted, pointing at Maya. </p><p>“Get out!” Maya shouted. Everyone fell silent. “I am fed up with this Gibson. You want to blame this on me - fine. You do that. But, you won’t do it here. We have lost one of our own and your first reaction is start spreading the blame? I won’t have someone like that in my station. At 19 we are a team - if you can’t be apart of that then you know where the door is,” and with that Maya walked out leaving the beanery shocked into silence.</p><p>                                                                     ----</p><p>“I’m so sorry Maya,” Carina said giving her a sad look. </p><p>“It’s okay - we have to expect the unexpected with our profession. This was just one of those unexpected times,” Carina could tell how heavily this had upset Maya so she decided not to push further part from one final question. </p><p>“And Jack?” </p><p>“Left yesterday morning - didn’t even say goodbye to anyone. He’s with Station 28 now,” Maya explained. </p><p>“Thank you for this,” Carina said gesturing to their now empty coffee cups. “I’ve really enjoyed myself - and you’re not as bad as I thought you were,” she mused. </p><p>“Well then, I guess I master plan worked then,” Maya chuckled. “Can I walk you home?” She offered. Carina nodded. Maya paid for their drinks and said their goodbyes to D who made both girls promise to come back soon at which both readily agreed. </p><p>“She’s a good one Maya,” D whispered to the blonde as she was leaving. Maya blushed and smiled then followed Carina back outside so she could walk her back to the brunette’s apartment. </p><p>“So, training,” Maya brought up. </p><p>“Sì, training,” Carina repeated. “What’s your plan?” </p><p>“Well, I want to try out a few different things. Weight-work which I could bring you by the station for if you feel comfortable? Then, cardio - at your pace,” Maya said holding her hands up as Carina gave her a look.  “But, give it until next week as we try various methods then I can judge your progress and see what seems to work best for you. Then, we can go from there and I might have a surprise in store,” Maya said with a coy smirk. </p><p>“A surprise?” Carina said sounding like a small child. </p><p>“Yes, a surprise,” Maya repeated with a laugh as she saw Carina’s eyes light up. </p><p>“Well - if you’d have said that from the very start then we may have got on a lot better.” </p><p>“That’s all it took? A surprise?” Maya joked. </p><p>“I’m easily pleased,” Carina quipped. </p><p>“Noted,” May replied. </p><p>They suddenly found themselves outside of Carina’s apartment, which to Maya felt way too soon. The Italian led them both up and as she was unlocking her door, Maya leant against the doorframe looking into her eyes. They just stared at each other for what felt like hours before Maya stepped closer and brought her hand up to Carina’s face resting her cold fingers against her tanned skin. </p><p>Carina’s breath was stuck in her throat, Maya was in an incredible proximity to her face and she could smell the faint scene of sandalwood and lime coming from Maya’s skin. </p><p>Maya’s other hand neared a stray piece of her hair that had fallen across her face, she felt her tuck it behind her ear and then pull her hand back, keeping her body in the same position. </p><p>“You had a bit of fluff,” Maya said quietly. </p><p>“Thanks,” Carina whispered - Maya was so close to her - if she were to step half a step forward they would be only millimetres apart. The question was: Did she want to move forward? </p><p>Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to make that decision as Maya stepped back - both feeling the loss of connection and the electric spark that had passed through them in the seconds of interaction they had just shared. </p><p>“I better go,” Maya said, her eyes not leaving the dark brown ones opposite her own. </p><p>Carina didn’t respond - she just watched as the blonde walked back down  the corridor as she entered her own apartment. She closed the door firmly shut and finally let out the breath that had been holding. </p><p>Love really did have other ideas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts?? So two things before I go! 1. I don't know where the Jack thing came from, I actually don't mind him too much as a character but I guess it just fit the short as I was writing it. 2. In the last chapter iurisnola asked if I could write a Stefanielle story. I was thinking of doing a one-shot to test the waters and see how it goes - would you guys be interested in that if I wrote one?? Let me know!! </p><p>See you next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This isn’t another chapter however I want to sincerely apologise for the recent one-shot I uploaded. It was an invasion of privacy and I completely understand the comments that were made and thank everyone who said so. I am old enough to understand the consequences of my actions but in the moment didn’t think them totally through. They are real people and I hope I didn’t offend anyone by writing it - if I did I am truly sorry, that was never my intention. The work has been deleted out of respect not only for them but you as a community also. </p><p>I am responsible for my own actions and hope that you guys can forgive me for a careless act that I should of had the foresight to of declined the request. </p><p>Nobody was harsh or mean and I thank you for that - everyone’s words were constructive and kind. </p><p>I hope you all do continue to read this story but if you don’t I do understand but thank you for all being here for part of the journey. </p><p>Thank you once again and I am so sorry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with another chapter!! What a pair of episodes we had on Thursday - such powerful storytelling and so many important issues were brought to light!! I can't wait until March ahh!!!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7 </p><p>3 days later it was time for their next training session, it was supposed to be the day previous however when an emergency 4 alarm fire came up Maya had been forced to cancel, much to her own disappointment to go and assist. So they had pushed it back today which had led to Maya sitting in her office tapping her fingers on her desk as she filled out incident reports from yesterday. </p><p>The door suddenly opened causing Maya to look up and see Andy leaning against the door with a smirk on her face. </p><p>“So, Carina is coming over?” She teased. </p><p>“Close the door!” Maya half shouted half whispered. </p><p>Andy closed the door and collapsed into the chair opposite Maya putting her feet up on the desk, then immediately taking them off as Maya have her a pointed look. </p><p>“She is coming over to train,” Maya said. </p><p>“Uh huh,” Andy said, not convinced. “Come on Maya, you have never ever had a client come by the station to train. You have a membership with the gym 3 blocks away and they always let you bring people with you after we put out that fire a year ago. So, care to explain?” </p><p>“I…I don’t know. I don’t know what is going on. When I talk to her it feels different. I feel something strange when I see her. This has never happened before, with anyone, and I don’t know what to make of it all,” Maya confessed. </p><p>Andy smiled, “Well that 'strange feeling' in your stomach is known as butterflies. A tingly feeling you get when you see a person that makes everything better, that is normally a good sign. When I first met Robert I got butterflies and look where we are now.”  </p><p>“You’re married - and I’ve known her for 2 weeks! This is moving way too fast.” </p><p>“Sometimes fast isn’t a bad thing. If she makes you happy Maya then you can't let that type of thing get away. Yes, you may have only known her for 2 weeks but what the hell does that matter, no one is saying you have to get down on one knee but I can tell you now that she has changed you already. It took you years for you to talk to me about your Dad. You would shut yourself away and ‘embrace the pain’ but with Carina it seems, to me at least, you feel safe. Am I on the right lines here?” Andy asked. </p><p>“Very accurate actually. So what do I do?” Maya questioned. </p><p>“Well that is for you to figure out. If you want to ask her out for a drink, ask her. I mean you’ve already done coffee so its not far from that.” </p><p>“How do I know if she even likes girls - or even likes me. A few days ago, she hated me. I doubt she would be willing to go out again with me,” Maya said. </p><p>“When she gets here I’ll ask Hughes to talk to her - that girl’s gaydar is scarily accurate. Trust me after a minute - you will have your answer and while you can be undeniably annoying, demanding, sometimes rude - actually to most people you can be rude-“ </p><p>“Hey - is there is a point to this apparent onslaught of insults?” Maya asked. </p><p>“You aren’t too bad,” Andy continued. “When you care about someone, you care fully and you put in the time and effort to build on your relationships. And I know all about those small gestures you seem to participate in: chocolate, flowers, the works. Oh, and let’s not forget you have an amazing body,” Andy said with a teasing wink. </p><p>“How do you know that?” Maya asked skeptically. </p><p>“When you get drunk you tend to talk, a lot,” Andy revealed with a laugh.   </p><p>“Oh god…”Maya said, sighing into her hands. </p><p>“Yeah, I’d be having the same reaction if I were you - lots of interesting tales you have Cap! I mean some really surprising ones as well-”</p><p>“Okay! Stop please,” Maya said as Andy just laughed at her embarrassment. </p><p>“So what time is your girlfriend arriving?” Andy asked. </p><p>“In about 10 minutes - she’s not my girlfriend,” Maya groaned realising she had fallen straight into her lieutenants trap. </p><p>“Well we will see about that - you play your cards right I wouldn’t put it off the table,” Andy said with a wink standing up and striding out of the office. </p><p>“Oh, and don’t worry I’ll tell everyone to behave - no need to worry,” Andy teased. </p><p>“Don’t you have work to do or something?” Maya asked. </p><p>“Nope,” Andy laughed as she closed the door. </p><p>Maya looked at the clock and saw she had roughly 7 minutes until Carina was due at the Station and she was currently still in her uniform so to pass the time she decided to head into her bunk and switch into something more comfy.</p><p>5 minutes later she had changed into black running shorts and a black cropped tank top  - it was a revealing choice that’s for sure but it allowed for flexible movement and for all the weights they would be lifting she needed to have a full range of motion. She got lost in her thoughts as she was tying up her laces but when she heard voices outside she jumped up to avoid any form of embarrassment from her team. </p><p>As soon as she opened the door she stopped in her tracks. Hughes was already talking animately with Carina who was dressed in a very tight long sleeve tee top and black running leggings. Maya gulped and felt the very familiar “butterflies” in her stomach. </p><p>“Captain! I was just talking to Dr DeLuca,” Hughes said brightly. </p><p>“Oh please - call me Carina.”  </p><p>“Well then Carina and I were having a lovely chat about you - I was telling her about that time with you and the cat-“ </p><p>“Okay - thank you very much for that Hughes but we have to get going. Last time I checked I’m pretty sure the oxygen tanks needed checking?” Maya said with a discreet glare, she was going to kill Andy later. </p><p>Hughes stifled a laugh as did Carina at Maya’s poor attempt and trying to preserve her dignity from being exposed. </p><p>“Well have fun you two!” Hughes said walking off with a grin, subtly nodding to Maya - her gaydar was always correct and it hadn't failed her yet. </p><p>“Sorry about that,” Maya apologised. </p><p>“No need,” Carina replied with a soft laugh. </p><p>“Right. Gym - this way,” Maya said walking Carina through the hallway past the stairs until they entered where Maya had already set up a few pieces of equipment in preparation. </p><p>“So, let’s start with some stretches. I don’t need you pulling anything when we start lifting.” </p><p>Carina put down her water along with her phone and keys and laid down on the yoga mat Maya had rolled out to start easing out her legs. Maya dropped down onto one knee and held onto the Italian’s ankle and began pushing it towards her head. It was unnecessarily intimate as Maya pushed further down, her other hand supporting the back of her thigh so that the whole leg could be stretched. Their was a comfortable silence between them but as Maya inched her hand further forward carina let out a wince. </p><p>“Sorry,” Maya said easing the pressure. </p><p>“No. It’s fine - don’t worry about it - just a bit tight is all.” Maya decided to just nod feeling her body heat up. </p><p>She released marinas leg and then went through the same process again until she was satisfied the doctor wouldn’t sustain any injuries as a result of a tight muscle. </p><p>"So what is this about a cat?" Carina asked with a smirk, referencing to her earlier conversation with Hughes. </p><p>"Another story for another time," Maya rushed out. </p><p>"Uh huh," Carina said with a smile, she would definitely be bringing that back up later. </p><p>“Okay, so dumbbells, pretty simple,” Maya picked up a set from the rack and did a quick demonstration feeling that tingling feeling again when she saw Carina’s eyes glued to her exposed bicep, she did a few extra before she put them down and grabbed a smaller set for the other girl. </p><p>“Try these,” Maya said handing them over. Carina gave them a test and once she was satisfied with the weight gave an approving nod. “Alright, I’ll do them with you if you want?” She asked, which again received another nod. </p><p>She went back to the rack and picked up a pair of 15kgs. “Show off,” Carina commented with a grin as she looked down at her own 5kgs. </p><p>“Got to impress the ladies,” Maya joked - internally screaming as she realised what she had said as soon as it left her mouth. She saw Carina try to hide a grin as they started with their lifts. They managed to do 3 sets of 10 until both of them were fairly tired and Maya could feel the familiar ache in her muscles starting to set in. </p><p>“How did you find that?” Maya asked as she put the weights away. </p><p>“Yeah, good. I did more than I thought I was going to do I must admit,” Carina said with a smile. </p><p>“Good. All about progress - you’ll be going toe to toe with me soon,” she joked. </p><p>“Ah you joke now Bishop but you just watch yourself,” Carina teased. </p><p>“Is that a threat DeLuca?” She questioned with a fake gasp. </p><p>“Guess you’ll find out.” </p><p>Maya laughed and told her to move over to the bar where they would do some bench presses. Carina laid down on the bench as Maya started stacking up the plates on the bar. “I forgot to ask - how is your arm?” </p><p>“Oh - good as new. Barely even a scar - you did a good job. You should consider being a doctor?” Maya teased. </p><p>“Maybe in another life,” Carina responded with a laugh. </p><p>“Okay, so I’ve stacked up 10 on here which you should be fine with and then I’ll increase with every set,” Maya explained. She stood behind Carina to spot her and make sure no accidents happened. </p><p>Carina lifted the bar of its hinge and lowered it down to her chest. “That’s it good, keep your elbows in,” Maya instructed carefully watching the concentration appear on the Italian’s face - she looked cute. </p><p>As Maya looked up she could see Hughes and Andy messing round outside making kissing faces against the window - clearly pretending to be herself and Carina. They were laughing hysterically; Maya was lucky the room had thick glass and they couldn’t be heard. She pulled her thumb across her neck - telling them to cut it out but to no avail. She let out a sigh which came out louder than she intended. </p><p>“You alright up there?” Carina asked as she continued moving the bar up an down. </p><p>“All good,” Maya lied with a smile. She was thanking her lucky stars carina was lying down and couldn’t see the pantomime that was happening outside the window. “You all good down there?” </p><p>“Perfect,” Carina replied, she had an amazing view of Maya’s body from where she was laying and it wasn’t like she was complaining. </p><p>“Okay, yeah, that’s that’s good,” Maya stuttered sensing Carina’s lingering eyes again. </p><p>They managed to finish around 30 minutes later, having done a few different exercises in that time as well with relatively no incidents or lingering stares(okay maybe not that one - there were many stares). </p><p>“Okay and to finish I was thinking of doing some ab work, give your arms a rest?” Maya asked, getting out another yoga mat. </p><p>“Sounds amazing right about now. My arms are jelly,” Carina laughed. </p><p>“Well that means I’ve done my job then - nothing hurting?” She quizzed. </p><p>“No - just achy,” Carina replied. </p><p>“Okay, so we will do 30 russian twists, into a one minute plank, 30 paired sit ups and then some butterfly kicks, “ Maya explained as Carina took a sip of well-deserved water. </p><p>They both settled into a tight v shape, Maya taking a 5kg weight along with her to add some resistance as they moved. Maya set a fairly fast pace just to challenge Carina and was happily surprised as she kept up with her with relative ease. </p><p>Carina continued with her movements, her eyes trying to not to drift to the fire captain’s toned abs which were pulsing as she moved. They had a thin sheen on sweat running across them and she couldn’t help but picture what those abs would look like underneath her. </p><p>"So - the other day I said I had a surprise for you," Maya started. This peaked Carina's interest enough for her to shift her focus up to Maya's face. </p><p>"Oh yeah? Do I get to know what it is?" </p><p>"Yes. So, I thought as a sort of apology for how we started off - you could pick an activity for us to do. Anything you want. Something exercised based of course," Maya added turning a subtle shade of red.  </p><p>"Of course," Carina confirmed with a glint in her eye at the blonde's embarrassment. </p><p>Maya gulped, "So let's say 2 sessions from now?" </p><p>"Sounds good to me - be prepared for pain Bishop. I am going to destroy you," Carina said with a determined look. </p><p>"All words, no action DeLuca," Maya teased. </p><p>"You'll see," Carina replied with a smirk. </p><p>They finished their twists and went straight into a plank facing one another, eyes interlocked. Maya could feel brown orbs staring directly into her own ocean blues and she couldn’t help but get lost in them just as she had so many times before. She thought back to what Andy had said to her before. In that moment, she realised she wanted to be able to look into those eyes whenever she wanted, to be able to touch her without having to use exercise as an excuse so she made an executive decision to ask the Italian out in a few days after they were done today. </p><p>The beep of her stopwatch pulled her out of her thoughts and she broke their stronghold gaze. She had a feeling she wasn’t the only one experiencing these emotions, she couldn’t be imagining the electric spark whenever they touched or the tingling feeling whenever Carina laughed. The feeling of wanting to impress her made her smile and made her feel nervous for what she was about to do in less than 10 minute time. </p><p>They both swivelled around into a sit-up position when all of a sudden the loud alarms rang out over them, “Engine 19, Ladder 19, Aid Car 19, 4 alarm fire….” Maya jumped up as did Carina at the interruption. </p><p>“I’m sorry - I have to go. Probie will be here so he can sort you out - I’ll text you about the details for our next session,” Maya rushed but before she could run out of the gym a voice stopped her. </p><p>“Maya…be careful,” Carina said softly, her face looking worried. </p><p>“Always,” Maya said with a wink as she rushed off. Asking the hot Italian would have to wait until next time. Maya internally sighed as she rushed into the barn with everyone else as they slipped their turnouts on and hopped into their respective vehicles as they pulled to of the Station less than 2 minutes after the alarm has sounded. </p><p>Carina was left in the gym alone, a tingling feeling in her stomach. She was in deep, deep trouble. But, she couldn’t find it in herself to care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...well...well...</p><p>Thank you for all the support as always! </p><p>If you have any ideas you want to see in this story please let me know - I'd love some input as I struggle with inspiration at times! </p><p>What activity should Carina choose to do with Maya  - exercised based of course haha - let me know in the comments??? </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the love this has been getting! I love reading all your comments and seeing all the kudos so thank you very much! </p><p>This chapter is quite long so I hope you all enjoy! Also, big thanks to everyone who left a comment with an activity for them to do!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the engines pulled out of the station, Maya continued prepping herself for the call. Andy handed over her the tablet from the driver’s seat. </p><p>“How was your session?” Andy asked. </p><p>“Good - yeah it was good.” </p><p>“You ask her yet?” </p><p>“Ask her what - who are you talking about?” Travis asked from the back.</p><p>“Nothing!” Maya called back, she didn’t want the entire station to know of her predicament with the Italian Doctor. Andy and Vic were enough. </p><p>“Well?” Andy asked again. </p><p>“No - the alarm got in the way before I could even bring it up,” Maya admitted. </p><p>“When are you seeing her again?” </p><p>“Should be Friday - barring no further interruptions.” </p><p>“Will you ask then?” </p><p>“Yeah - hopefully if I don’t make a fool of myself,” Maya said getting nervous again. </p><p>“You won’t - well maybe a little bit, knowing you, but you’ll be fine. She likes you,” Andy said with a smile, keeping her eyes on the road. </p><p>“You can’t be sure of that,” Maya replied. </p><p>“Well based off of Vic’s description - I think we can be pretty sure. As soon as she brought up your name she said she started smiling and ‘her eyes had hearts coming out of them’ but those were Vic’s words not mine,” Maya started blushing at Andy’s words and looked out the window trying to get her mind back into focus before they arrived. </p><p>The rest of the journey was silent and minutes later they rolled to a stop. In front of them was a hairdressers - or what was a hairdressers. It was currently burning with flames, onlookers surrounded the streets incapsulated by the scene in front of them. They all jumped out and Maya began calling out orders. </p><p>“Herrera, Hughes - get us some water! Miller, Montgomery go on search and rescue, Warren see if anyone needs medical attention - let’s move people!” Everyone rushed off to do their jobs when a woman rushed over panicked and screaming. </p><p>“She’s in there! Please, please get her out!” She screamed, tears running down her face. </p><p>Maya ran over to her, “Ma’am, I’m Captain Maya Bishop. Can you tell me who is in there?” </p><p>“My daughter, Annie! I went over to the shops while she was having her appointment - I was only away for 15 minutes I swear - please, please get her out! She’s 15, tall, blonde hair…” She cried. </p><p>“My team are in there now - they will get her out, okay!” Maya said, trying to calm the woman, who nodded in response. </p><p>“Montgomery, Miller - we have a 15 year old girl in the building, her name is Annie - tall, blonde hair,” She repeated into her radio. </p><p>“On it cap!” Miller said back. </p><p>Maya had the woman escorted back to where the onlookers were to keep her safe as she watched Hughes spraying down the exterior building, while Andy was inside doing the same. </p><p>Then she suddenly heard loud bangs coming from inside. “Miller - status update; what is that noise?” Maya knew every possible noise a fire could make, from a spit, to a crackle, to a roar - she knew them all. Bangs however she wasn’t as familiar. </p><p>“Hairspray! It’s exploding!” He called back. </p><p>“Have you found the girl?” </p><p>“Montgomery is bring her out now - I have 3 more people in here, all staff from what I can tell,” and just on point, Maya watched Travis pull Annie out from the smoke as Warren rushed over to her placing an oxygen mask across her face. She saw Annie’s mum rush over to her, more tears spilling down her face. </p><p>She could see the fire begin to slow however the hairspray was concerning her as chemicals like that were unpredictable and the last thing she needed was for one of them to explode at the wrong moment and put one of her team in the hospital - she’d already had one of those this month, she wasn’t looking for another. </p><p>“Herrera how we doing?” </p><p>“Containing it now Captain - should be out in 5 minutes.” </p><p>“Okay good! Make sure to keep the flames away from any chemicals!” She noted. </p><p>“Got it!” </p><p>After that the fire was put out by relatively quickly - everyone who had been in the fire had been taken over to Grey Sloan for smoke inhalation checks as well as a few burns which would need to be dressed and treated but apart from that Maya would call it a success; everyone was safe and they had put the fire out in under an hour. </p><p> </p><p>“Well done guys! Good work today!” Maya called out as they slammed the engine doors shut. </p><p>“19!” Miller yelled with a grin. </p><p>“19!” Everyone yelled back - it had become a tradition to yell out their station number after every call - good or bad - it was to keep moral up. Their jobs could be tough and they needed to be able to see the joy when they faced pain on a daily occurrence. They were thankful they could say they saved more people than they didn’t. It was always the ones they lost that hurt the most so knowing they all had this small piece of motivation kept the going on the days that they struggled. </p><p>“Okay - let’s get the rigs restocked then you can all and shower before going home,” Maya ordered, hanging up her turnouts before heading back towards her office. It was typical that they had been called out just shy of 20 minutes before they were supposed to end their shift - it was one of the main reasons Maya had asked Carina to come over to do her training session during work hours - she wouldn’t have done so if it had been in the middle. </p><p>As she passed through reception, Emmett, their Probie, called over to her, “Captain?” She turned, “The lady that was here earlier she left you a note,” he said handing over a piece a card. </p><p>“Thanks,” she said before walking into her office. She put her tablet back into its dock before collapsing into her chair and turning over the business card. </p><p>Thank you for today -  I’ll see you Friday @ 10 </p><p>Be prepared to bring your sweat on </p><p>Carina x </p><p>Maya smiled at the note - it was written in perfectly neat handwriting; which of course Carina had. ‘Bring your sweat on’ - she guessed that meant Carina had found an activity for the session which made Maya both nervous and excited. Excited because it meant more time with the brunette but she had absolutely no clue what she would be doing added to fact she would be asking her out as well. Friday was holding onto some high stakes at this point. </p><p>She let out a yawn as the day’s events started to catch up to her, the combination of a long shift, her training session and then the fire as well as her lack of sleep were taking their toll. She shook herself out of it before she pulled out her laptop as well as the incident report files and started filling them out but just as she finished the first paragraph a knock at the door interrupted her. Before she even had a chance to answer both Andy and Vic came bouncing in inviting themselves to sit down in front of her desk. </p><p>“Oh hello? Would you like to come in? Please, sit down,” Maya mocked. </p><p>“We wanted to have a talk,” Vic said. </p><p>“About?”</p><p>Andy and Vic shared an look. </p><p>“What?” Maya asked skeptically. </p><p>“Oh nothing,” Andy said amused. </p><p>“Come on - what?” Maya pushed, “You came in here so you may as well tell me.” </p><p>“We wanted to know how you were going to ask her out,” Vic said. </p><p>“We! No you wanted to know - I’m just here to observe,” Andy pitched in. </p><p>“Okay - fine. I wanted to know. I feel left out of your latest conquest meetings,” Vic said taking out a packet of peanuts from her pocket and popping one in her mouth. </p><p>“She isn’t a conquest - this is different,” Maya replied. </p><p>“Wait - you’re…no. You can’t be!” Vic cried - the others looked at her confused. </p><p>“What’s happening?” Maya asked confused. </p><p>Vic had another peanut and grinned widely, “You’re falling for her!” </p><p>“Oh my god - you are!” Andy agreed sitting forward with a smile. “I mean I knew you liked her - that was blatantly obvious, but this goes way deeper.” </p><p>“I’m not falling for her,” Maya scoffed. “I’m interested - that’s it.” </p><p>“Interested my ass,” Vic replied as she continued to eat. </p><p>“Can you not eat in my office?” Maya said faking annoyance. </p><p>“What? I’m enjoying the show.” Maya just rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Oh Maya this is so cute!” Andy grinned. </p><p>“I’m not cute,” Maya declared. </p><p>“Sure - only around Carina,” Vic commented. </p><p>“Did you see her trying to show off around her?” Andy said, her and Vic were having their own conversation at this point. </p><p>“Oh yeah - look how heavy I can lift,” Vic said impersonating Maya to which she was very successful. </p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t try and bench press her,” Andy joked. </p><p>“Okay - both of you stop!” Maya said, trying to hide her amusement. She could never be mad at her two best friends - she knew they were only teasing her so she didn’t take anything they were saying seriously. “Yes! I was trying to impress her - happy now?” She asked. </p><p>“Very!” </p><p>“Well, Cap - we are well overdue our days off so we will see you Saturday and we shall reconvene for our status update meeting! We want all the details!” Andy said with a grin as she and Vic left, leaving no space for discussion.  </p><p>Maya groaned into her paperwork, knowing her love life, if you could even call it that at this point, was going to become a shiftly conversation between the three women - secretly she was happy because she wasn’t exactly skilled in this department. Dating had never been her thing so she would need all the advice she could get as she didn’t want to screw it up - this was all dependent on Carina even agreeing to see her. which wasn’t a confirmed possibility at this point. Friday felt like ages away. </p><p> </p><p>Friday rolled around incredibly slowly - but it was finally here. She would finally see Carina and finally ask her out. She had received texts from both Andy and Vic encouraging her as well as telling her not to screw it up - those had come from Vic who was always very honest with her comments. She and Carina had gone back and forth discussing the details of their session today which had mostly involved Maya trying to figure out what Carina had planned but alas she had nothing, the brunette was very good at keeping secrets the blonde had found out. </p><p>They had agreed that Carina would pick them up so she could continue to hide the location of where they were going and also make sure Maya didn’t back out which had only confused her even more. </p><p>Maya was sat in her apartment watching the hands tick forward willing it to move faster, Carina would be outside in 5 minutes which in her opinion was 5 minutes too long. She had been awake since 5am and had been trying to busy herself ever since. She had gone for a run, done 3 different sets of washing, finished off all her paperwork from the week and then managed to make breakfast and she still had been sat here for 30 minutes. She taped her foot against the base of the kitchen island when he phone buzzed, she all but lept across the table and grinned when she saw Carina’s name light up with a text: outside x. She grabbed her bottle of water, her keys, locked the door and jogged down to see the brunette in her car waiting. </p><p>“Buongiorno Bella - you okay?” Carina asked as she pulled away from the curb. </p><p>“All good thank you - you excited for today?” Maya asked trying to ignore the way ‘Bella’ rolled off of Carina’s tongue so effortlessly. She subtly looked over at the brunette and saw the very tight light blue leggings and baggy white tank top that she was wearing and tried to keep her eyes focused on the road ahead. She herself had on a tight pair of grey leggings and her navy blue station 19 tank top that she had cut to make into more of a vest. </p><p>“Very. I think you will find it…enlightening,” she said with a smirk. Maya glanced at her - she didn’t like the look of the smirk, it felt like trouble to her but getting into trouble with Carina wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. </p><p>They engaged in pleasant conversation the whole 15 minutes it took before Carina pulled off, went down a side street and then into a parking lot. Maya still had no clue where she was or what she was doing. They were outside a modern white building - she’d never been here before and she still couldn’t deduct anything from it. </p><p>“Stop trying to guess,” Carina said, reading her mind. </p><p>“Not even a hint?” </p><p>“I’ve given you plenty.” </p><p>“Saying to be prepared to get my sweat on, wear tight clothing (oh yes, she had received that text very late at night which had resulted in her then having to have a cold shower at 11pm), and telling me to feel enlightened really isn’t helping,” Maya complained as Carina walked them both inside. </p><p>“For someone who claims to be perceptive you don’t pay a lot of attention do you Captain?” Carina teased holding the door open. </p><p>“Not when your around,” Maya mumbled. </p><p>“What was that?” Carina asked. </p><p>“Nothing!” Maya replied, blushing. As she stepped further into the building’s reception she could smell an overwhelmingly nice scent lingering in the air - something you would have at a spa….'oh no' thought Maya. </p><p>Carina was talking animatedly with the receptionist and she was silently praying that she was wrong about what they would be doing because if she was right she was going to make a massive fool of herself. </p><p>Less than a minute later Carina walked back over to her with two yoga mats in hand and passed one over to the blonde. </p><p>“Yoga?!” Maya asked. </p><p>“Yep!” Carina replied with a grin.  </p><p>“I suck at yoga,” Maya said. </p><p>“Well, I can’t have you beating me at everything now, can I?” She joked. </p><p>Maya knew she had to tell Andy and Vic and get their advice on what she should do - she was overreacting about this whole situation because it was just glorified stretching, right? </p><p>“I’m just going to go to the toilet,” Maya said. </p><p>“You better not being doing a runner on me Bishop?” </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Maya smirked - she needed to get her confidence back up. </p><p>Fire Hoes Groupchat: </p><p>Maya: Yoga!! We are doing yoga! Help me! </p><p>Vic: You suck at yoga!</p><p>Maya: I am well aware of that! </p><p>Andy: It can’t be that bad. </p><p>Vic: She has no patience for it - she walked out last time I tried to take her. </p><p>Andy: Think of the end goal here - don’t get distracted. </p><p>Maya: Italian. Tight Clothing. Sweaty. Hot room. How do I not?! </p><p>Vic: Keep it in your pants Cap! </p><p>Maya: You two are supposed to be helping - this isn’t helping </p><p>Andy: Just keep focused and who knows this could be good for you - plus it’s intimate exercise. The fact she chose this is a good sign. </p><p>Maya: I guess…</p><p>Vic: You’ve got this! It might calm you down as well; loosen you up if you know what I mean…</p><p>Maya: VIC!</p><p>Vic: Just get on with it - she probably thinks you’ve jumped out the bathroom window at this rate. </p><p>Andy: I agree - just go and don’t do anything stupid. </p><p>Maya: Great advice - cheers. </p><p>Andy: You’re welcome. </p><p>Vic: No problem</p><p>Maya: I was being sarcastic </p><p>Vic: :) </p><p>Andy: You love us! </p><p>Maya: Whatever I’ve got to go. </p><p>Maya quickly ran back outside and saw Carina leaning against the wall patiently waiting. </p><p>“I thought you’d left,” Carina said with a laugh. </p><p>“Sorry - the station rang,” Maya lied. </p><p>“Everything okay?” </p><p>“All good - just needed to check a file over. No problems,” she rambled back. </p><p>They stepped into the room and were met with a dimly lit room with around 8 or so other people in it all with their mats vertically laid out neatly and one horizontally which Maya guessed was for the instructor. It smelt the same as the reception had - calming and peaceful, lavender and honey maybe. Maya wasn’t very well versed in spa like scents but she liked it. </p><p>The room made her feel sleepy, she didn’t know if it was the dark room or the lavender but it made her nerves slowly disappear - maybe that was the point of it. Carina led them over towards the back which Maya was thankful for and rolled out her mat in front of Maya’s. Seconds later everyone went to their own mats and the instructor began. </p><p>She has this calming voice - soothing and controlled. Both her and Carina followed the movements, the whole class in sync. </p><p>“Slowly, move into a four-limbed staff pose.” </p><p>Maya gave a puzzled look but followed the instructor carefully - she found that her overall core strength gave a slight advantage but she was nothing compared to Carina who was able to move in and out of the movements painlessly and effortlessly - Maya had a more robotic tone to her movements but she was adjusting. Self-admittedly she was getting quite distracted by the gorgeous Italian less than a metre away which may have been the reason why she had fallen over in the middle of the tree pose - thankfully she had managed to style it out but Carina had noticed and shot her an amused smile while Maya had internally died on the spot. She knew that this couldn't have gone without fault. </p><p>But, when they had gone into downward facing dog Maya could have sworn her mouth had gone dry. Every time she looked up all she could see was Carina’s perfectly round ass that was already looking more toned. She had to close her eyes to avoid staring too long and to make sure she focused on the movements but it wasn’t doing much - this was quickly becoming the longest hour of her life. </p><p> Also, Carina hadn’t been kidding when she said to be prepared to sweat. When she had found they were doing yoga she quickly disregarded any idea that this would require hard work but she was sweating. She had no clue why but it was an extremely tiring exercise; she knew her back already had thin sheen of sweat cross it as well as her forehead - maybe it was the room or maybe it was because of the girl in front of her - if she was being completely honest it was a combination of all three. 

</p><p>They completed more agonising poses, Maya says agonising for two reasons. One she wasn’t the most flexible when it came to these things, other….activities of course but this one no. The second was because all of them involved Carina either bending over in some capacity or stretching to her body in some way that caused Maya to feel a sudden rush of arousal. </p><p>She accidentally let slip a moan, quite enough no one else could hear it except…."Maya, you okay?” </p><p>“Yep - fine. Just a tight muscle,” she explained, embarrassment invading her entire body. </p><p>Carina nodded and turned back to the front glad her plan was working - she had an amused smile on her face knowing that she was affecting Maya in some way. She had purposefully being accentuating her movements - pushing her ass out further towards Maya, moving her chest out letting out small noises of contentment all to get a reaction. </p><p>She wanted to use this hour in the best way she could and by the way Maya’s cheeks were flushed red and the moan she had just let escape she would say she was achieving her goal quite successfully. </p><p>“Now for our final pose I want you to face a partner,” Maya’s breath hitched in her throat. Carina turned with a smile on her face. </p><p>“Guess we are partners Captain,” she said. </p><p>Maya suddenly gained some of her confidence back and smirked, “Guess we are.” </p><p>They listened to the instructor who told them to face back to back. Both women immediately felt their blood rush knowing this is the closest they have ever been. Their backs both flushed together. </p><p>“Now grab each other’s hands or wrists - whatever feels most comfortable to you,” both instantly grabbed each other’s hands, their fingers instantly interlocking as if it were a natural movement that they had done for years. Carina’s hands were soft and nimble - surgeons hands while Maya’s were strong and tough, hardened by her profession and her constant intense training - firefighter’s hands. But they felt so right together - they fit so perfectly like they were made for one another. </p><p>“Now bend over as if you were touch your toes and maintain that hold you have  - let go of any stress you may be feeling. Breath in….and out,” everyone followed. They both could feel the pain ease away as they moved lower and lower then they both opened their eyes. They connected through the small gap between their legs from where they were standing - blue met brown and no words were spoken but they both felt that oh so familiar feeling creep back into their stomachs and before they knew it the class was over and people were starting to pack there things up and leave. </p><p>They were the only ones left in the dimly lit, lavender smelling room, just them. Maya could feel her heart beating out of her own chest and knew this was the moment. The moment she had been waiting for since the very first day she had locked eyes with the Italian. What had consumed her every thought for the past few weeks - this was it. </p><p>“Hey Carina,” Maya started out nervously. </p><p>“Sì bella?” Carina asked tuning to face her. </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” </p><p>“Of course - is everything okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah everything is fine. Great actually. I was, um wondering, well-“ </p><p>“Maya, it’s just me, calm down,” Carina said softly. </p><p>“Will you go out with me?” Maya said, her eyes locking in on Carina’s - she could hear her heart beating as she silently waited for the brunette’s answer. </p><p>“…no.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....sorry?</p><p>Chapter shoutout: I'll crawl home to her - bishop_deluca</p><p>Merry Christmas to you all!! </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last time I forgot to say thank you all for 7000 hits! But this story now has over 8500 which is crazy to me considering I have only been here for around a month! I am so grateful that you enjoy this as much as I love writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you go out with me?” Maya said, her eyes locking in on Carina’s - she could hear her heart beating as she waited for the brunette’s answer. </p><p>“…no.” </p><p>                                                                                                                                      -----</p><p>Maya felt her heart drop as the word continued circling around in her head,”…no.” She’d said no. Before she even gave Carina a chance to explain herself she bolted outside of the room and through reception ignoring the calls of her name that she could hear. She had to get out, she couldn’t be in the same room as the brunette. She kept running, down the street but not totally knowing where she was going. Carina had driven her here after all. </p><p>How could she have been so foolish? So stupid? Why would Carina want to go out with her anyway? She’d come to her for one reason: for a personal trainer - not for a relationship. Maya kept her pace up high, almost sprinting just trying to push away the hurt she was feeling - she really did think she had a shot; no wonder she never asked anyone out - this was the result she got. </p><p>Back at the Sports Centre Carina stood still. Well, that wasn’t the reaction she had expected. She knew she had messed up; what she had said was supposed to be accompanied by more words but as soon as she saw Maya’s face fall she panicked. Her plan had gone upside down, left, right and backwards all in the matter of seconds. She knew she shouldn’t have taken advice from Amelia. </p><p> </p><p>24 hours prior </p><p>Carina, Amelia, Maggie and Teddy were all in the attendings lounge on the rare occasion they all had a break at the same time. </p><p>“So, how is it going with that Personal Trainer of yours?” Amelia asked. </p><p>“Oh yeah! I forgot about that!” Teddy added. </p><p>“Yeah - it’s going good,” Carina said simply, not wanting to give too much away. </p><p>“Just good?” Maggie asked, taking a bite of her apple. </p><p>“Yep!” </p><p>“You’re not telling us something,” Amelia said skeptically. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Carina said trying to avoid the blush forming on her face. </p><p>“I don’t believe it!” Amelia cried. </p><p>“What? What’s happening?” Teddy asked confused. </p><p>“Yes, please elaborate,” agreed Maggie. </p><p>“You like her!” Amelia said with a grin. </p><p>“No, I do not!” Carina poorly argued, knowing her face was the same shade of Maggie’s apple.</p><p>“You totally do!” Maggie said, "Even I can see that."</p><p>Carina buried her head in her hands and groaned, letting out an unintelligible string of words. </p><p>“I’m sorry what was that?” Teddy teased. </p><p>“Fine! I like her!” Carina admitted. </p><p>“Who is she again?” Maggie questioned. </p><p>“Captain Bishop - Station 19,” Amelia answered. </p><p>“Oooh.” </p><p>“Yes, she is very attractive but a total pain in ass; but also vulnerable and sweet. I-I don’t know what to do here?!” Carina complained. </p><p>“Ask her out,” Amelia quipped. </p><p>“I can't just do that? She might not even like me!” </p><p>“Oh she likes you alright - I was in the pit the other day and I swear you two were undressing each other with your eyes - if I’d of known who she was I would have said something sooner,” Maggie said. </p><p>“That was nothing!” </p><p>“Well I like to see your something then if that was nothing - that my friend was everything!” </p><p>“Look - come to Meredith’s tonight, we can talk about your situation over a bottle of something!” Amelia said.  </p><p>“I can’t drink - I have a session with her tomorrow, something of my choosing.” </p><p>“Perfect! On - you can join me in a non-alcoholic beverage and then we can discuss what you can do together, something sexy and intimate - build that sexual tension up!” Amelia said, wiggling her eyebrows. </p><p>“I don’t think they need anymore sexual tension from what I saw!” Maggie claimed. </p><p>“Oh hush - you can never have too much,” Amelia said. “Teddy you in?” </p><p>“Sure. I’ll be there - I finish at 8,”</p><p>“We all finish at 7?” Maggie asked the others who all nodded. </p><p>“Okay - well I will see you then,” Teddy said as her pager beeped. “I’ve got to go - see you tonight!” </p><p>8 O’clock rolled around surpassingly fast and Maggie, Amelia and Carina had already been sat on Meredith’s sofa for the best part of 45 minutes discussing Carina’s predicament. </p><p>“You’ve got to make the first move!” Maggie declared pour by herself a glass of wine.</p><p>“I can’t! She makes me nervous,” Carina cried sinking back into the cushions.</p><p>“Carina DeLuca, The sex doctor gets nervous, never,” that came from Amelia. </p><p>“I’m not a sex doctor!”</p><p>Their laughs were interrupted by a knock on the door. </p><p>“It’s open!” Amelia shouted, as Teddy walked in holding another bottle of alcohol in her hands.</p><p>“Hello everyone!” Teddy said sitting down. </p><p>“Welcome to the party! We are talking about how we can get Dr Orgasm and Firefighter Barbie together,” Amelia explained. </p><p>Carina rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics as she poured herself a glass of water from the jug on the table. </p><p>“So what’s your plan?” </p><p>Many hours and a good few of glasses of wine later Maggie was fast asleep still fully clothed on the sofa, Teddy had gone home and it was just Carina and Amelia. Carina had decided to just have a glass of wine to let loose a little and relax. </p><p>“I’m telling you when she asks you out-“ </p><p>“She’s not going to ask me out!” </p><p>“When she asks out,” Amelia continued, “Then I have a plan.” </p><p>“Okay fine - what is it?” Carina said deciding to indulge in her antics. </p><p>“You say no,” at Carina’s raised eyebrows she held her finger up so she could continue. “Then you make a joke and say yes.”<br/>
“That is the worst advice ever!” Carina cried. </p><p>“No - it works. I promise you!” </p><p>“Says who?” </p><p>“That does’t matter - its scientifically proven!” Amelia claimed. </p><p>“Bullshit!” Carina laughed. “If she asks me out and that is a big if because it won’t happen even if I sort of want her to; what good will saying no do? I'm pretty sure that is the opposite of what I should say.” </p><p>“Look, if you say no then she will be more inclined to ask again - y'know the whole sexy, mysterious love story where you say no and then it only makes her want you more!" </p><p>"That makes no sense!" </p><p>"My point is if you panic you say no, make a joke then say yes - it will be fun story to tell at the wedding.” </p><p>“No!” </p><p>“Yeah exactly like that!” Amelia said with grin. </p><p>“This is ridiculous-" </p><p>“It will work trust me.” </p><p>“I’m going home,” Carina announced, “I have had enough of this nonsense!” </p><p>Amelia laughed as she watched Carina pack up her belongings, “Thank you for coming over,” she said as she stood up to walk the brunette out. </p><p>“It was fun - I needed it. Thing are still crazy busy with the department so this was nice.” </p><p>“I’m glad we could be of service and remember what I said!” Amelia called as she watched Carina walk to her car. </p><p>“Night Amelia!” Was all Carina returned with. </p><p> </p><p>Carina quickly ran out of the now empty room - she must have been stood in shock for around 2 whole minutes before she had completely processed what had happened. Maya had asked her out. Maya had asked her out - and she’d no! She’d panicked and her stupid brain had decided to follow Amelia’s stupid advice, which had clearly been wrong as she had predicted in the first place!! </p><p>She looked around the parking lot and when she saw it was empty she knew she had to try and find Maya to explain herself. She can’t even imagine what Maya must be feeling right now. She jumped into her car and started driving down the street trying to see if she could find the blonde - 5 minutes later she had almost given up hope when she spotted a dark blip in the distance moving at a fast pace. </p><p>She sped the car up and as she neared she saw it was the blonde she had been looking for, she rolled the window down as she continued driving and called out, “Maya! Maya! Stop!” She saw Maya do a double take as she turned her head but she didn’t slow down, if anything Carina thought she had sped up. </p><p>“Maya!” She drove on a bit faster and swing the car around essentially blocking Maya’s path - this all seemed very extreme but this had suddenly become an extreme situation. Anyone who would have been watching this would have probably have been very concerned but Carina didn’t really care what she must have looked like. </p><p>“Are you insane?!” Maya cried as Carina clambered out of the car. “You could have killed me!” </p><p>“Oh don’t be so dramatic - if you’d just stopped in the first place I wouldn’t have had to pull something straight out of a fast and furious movie would I?!” Carina argued back getting totally sidetracked. </p><p>“Look - I asked you out, you said no. No hard feelings it was stupid of me to assume you’d even want to. So, we can just forget about-“ </p><p>“Stop talking!” Carina interrupted, catching Maya’s attention “Look! I didn’t mean what I said. I followed my friend’s ridiculous advice and then you left which was not a part of the script-“ </p><p>“So it was my fault?” Maya asked. </p><p>“Just listen! You are infuriating, let me talk!” Maya held her hands up both slightly scared of the Italian in front of her and also finding it incredibly attractive despite being rejected by her less than 10 minutes prior.</p><p>“When you asked me out - I panicked, and I followed Amelia’s advice, which clearly didn’t work because look where it has got us?! I was supposed to say no, make a joke of it and then agree but you ran off - some stupid desirable sexy love story that she came up with! When you left it took me a moment to even realise what had happened and then you’d already gone! Then I forgot you were some Olympic athlete because you run crazy fast and I’m pretty sure I ran a red light trying to find you and now I have so…” Carina took in a deep breath. “Maya Bishop: ask me out again,” she demanded the adrenaline rush kicking into her body.  </p><p>“…no,” Maya said. She watched Carina’s face fall similar to how her own had done. Then she broke out into a grin. “Just kidding.” </p><p>When Carina realised Maya had done exactly as she was supposed to have done she let out a laugh. “Very funny,” She said and rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Well I didn’t realise I was asking a criminal on a date and if that’s the case I may have to rethink - y’know with you running red lights and all,” Maya joked with look of contemplation on her face. </p><p>“Shut up!” Carina replied smacking Maya on the forearm. </p><p>“Ow!” Maya faked with a yelp. “So you're violent as well as a criminal - guess you really saved me there by rejecting me.” </p><p>“Maya!” The brunette complained. </p><p>“Okay, okay I’m sorry - I’ll be serious now. Carina DeLuca will you do me the honour of going out on a date with me?” Maya asked, allowing herself to get lost in chocolate brown eyes. </p><p>“Yes. I’d love to,” Carina said with a sweet smile. </p><p>They continued staring at each other on the side of the road for what felt like a lifetime until the speeding of car pulled them away from their haze. </p><p>“Now I have no doubt you could run home - but would you let me drive you back?” Carina asked gesturing towards her car behind her. </p><p>“You are right I could - but I have no clue where I am and the company wouldn’t hurt either,” Maya said, putting her hands in her pockets. </p><p>Carina blushed at Maya’s compliment and gave a satisfied nod as she turned and got back into her car with Maya following behind. </p><p>They drove off with a comfortable silence settling between them but as they stopped at a traffic light Maya spoke up. </p><p>“Hold on - Amelia told you to reject me?” She asked suddenly. </p><p>“She told me to say no then tease you and then agree - it was supposed to be funny apparently,” Carina said shyly. </p><p>“You have a terrible sense of humour!” </p><p>“It wasn’t my idea!” Carina claimed as Maya laughed. </p><p>“I mean rejecting me was mean in itself but doing it as a joke is just borderline cruel,” Maya pointed out. </p><p>“Oh it is, is it?” Carina replied with a smirk. </p><p>“Uh huh,” Maya nodded. </p><p>“So where are we going for our date then?” Carina asked, changing the topic. </p><p>“Well you see that is for me to know and for you to find out - but I can promise you romance, charm and a night you will never forget,” Maya said with confidence. </p><p>“You sure it’s you I’m going out on a date with?” Carina joked. </p><p>“Oh just you wait babe, I’m going to sweep you off your feet so hard you will forget the ground even existed.” Both of them were fully aware of what Maya had called Carina. Maya thought she may as well test the waters and have some fun and based on Carina’s flushed cheeks and the small squirm she made in her seat she wasn’t the only one who had enjoyed it. </p><p>“Okay, well I’ll hold you to that then Bella,” Carina replied; two could play at this game. </p><p>They continued the rest of the journey engaging in small talk mixed with a bit of singing when one of Carina’s favourite songs came on the radio. Maya found her singing endearing, watching the brunette let loose completely as the song blasted loudly throughout the car was a sight she realised she definitely wanted to see more of. </p><p>They arrived at Maya’s apartment 5 very short minutes later, with both girls realising neither of them wanted to go. </p><p>“Thank you for today,” Maya began.</p><p>“We should do it again some time,” Carina teased. </p><p>“So, I’ll see you for our date soon then. I’ll text you the details, but I’ll pick you up so all you are getting is a time,” Maya added. </p><p>“Dress code?”</p><p>“I mean feel free to come naked - I sure wouldn’t mind,” Maya teased.</p><p>“Someone’s getting a bit ahead of themselves don’t you think Bishop?” </p><p>“A girl can only dream.” With that Maya got out of the car, then leaned down giving Carina a generous view of her cleavage. “I’ll see you soon DeLuca,” Maya said with a wink as she walked away. </p><p>“Ciao Bella,” Carina finally said, the wink had rendered her speechless - how could a single action be so attractive. She watched as Maya walked up the stairs to her apartment appreciating her strong leg muscles and toned arms with no shame. </p><p>Maya reached the confines of her apartment and immediately dived onto her sofa and opened up her text chain with Andy and Vic. </p><p>Fire Hoes Groupchat: </p><p>Maya: Guys!! </p><p>Andy: What? What happened? </p><p>Vic: !</p><p>Maya: Guess who has a date?</p><p>Andy: Woo get it cap! </p><p>Vic: Never doubted you - how was the yoga? As painful as you thought? </p><p>Andy: Who cares about the yoga?! She got a date!</p><p>Maya: One word: hot. </p><p>Maya: But she did reject me at first and then she nearly ran me over but in conclusion she said yes. </p><p>Andy: Wait?! How did you just leave out THAT detail?</p><p>Vic: Yeah - what do you mean she rejected you?</p><p>Andy: I meant the whole running her over thing?! </p><p>Vic: Oh yeah. That too - I guess.  </p><p>Maya: Its a long story. I’ll tell you later. </p><p>Maya: I need to figure out where to take her on this date. Got any ideas??</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So....got any ideas?? </p><p>Thank you so much for reading - I wanted to include Amelia and Carina's other friends in this a bit more so I thought Amelia giving Carina some awful advice would be quite fun and things can't always go to plan can they?? </p><p>Hope you enjoyed?</p><p>Chapter shoutout: Is love enough? By l_ss</p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is officially the longest one yet! It's around 5,500 words so enjoy - I really enjoyed this one and self admittedly I wasn't a fan of the previous chapter but this hopefully will make up for it! I want to say thank you so much for all the support this story has gotten it really is so heart-warming to see. I know 2020 has been so hard for everyone but I truly believe we have all learnt something from this year and will be able to take that forward into the new year. I wish you all an amazing 2021 wherever you are in the world and you like what is to come; happy reading whether that is on the 31st or on the 1st of January!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maya was pacing the floor of her apartment nervously awaiting the arrival of her friends who she had been forced to call, much to her own annoyance. When there was knock at the door she sighed in relief and pulled it open to let Andy and Vic in. </p><p>“Is that what you are wearing for your date?” Vic asked, looking at her. </p><p>“Of course not!” Maya said, looking down at her underwear clad body. “I was trying to make food and well if you look in the kitchen you will see how that turned out and I don’t know what to wear! I’ve never done this before?” She complained. </p><p>“Done what? Cooked or dressed?” Andy teased. </p><p>“Help me!” </p><p>“Okay okay - calm down! Vic you help her find an outfit and I’ll sort out the food. Do you have recipes at least?” Andy asked, taking off her coat. </p><p>“Yeah - it’s all in there - its mostly done I think,” Maya said scratching her head. </p><p>“Right - lets find you an outfit,” Vic declared dragging Maya away by her arm. </p><p>20 minutes later Maya was lying down on her back staring up at the ceiling as Vic continued rifling through her closet trying to put together something for her to wear. </p><p>“I think you own more running shorts than all of Seattle combined!” Vic said, tossing out another pair she had found to the already large pile on the floor. </p><p>“Saves me having to the washing all the time,” Maya said absently. </p><p>“Okay - what about this?” Vic said holding out a top. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“This?” </p><p>“No.“ </p><p>“You didn’t even look! This one?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“You aren’t going to get there if you continue this - what is your issue. Just pick something!” </p><p>“Nothing is going to look right!” Maya complained. </p><p>“You are so difficult!” Vic cried. </p><p>“Which is why I asked you to come over.” </p><p>This continued for another good 30 minutes while Vic continued rummaging until she let out a sudden noise of surprise. “Where this - trust me it will look perfect,” Vic said as she revealed a leather jacket Maya was pretty sure she hadn’t worn in a good few years - she did love that jacket…</p><p>“Okay - fine," She said, giving her a nod of head. </p><p>Vic pumped her fist in the air, “Now we are getting somewhere! Now, jeans those should be simple,” she said to herself as she turned to Maya’s chest of drawers. She chuckled when she opened them, “So we have a choice of black or black? Why don’t you own anything with a bit of colour?” </p><p>“I don’t know - I have a style and I stick to it,” Maya explained thinking of her mostly monochrome colour palette of clothing. “Anyway - that is totally a lie. I have coloured work out clothes,” she pointed out pushing herself up on her elbows. </p><p>“Wow…red and the occasional blue; you really do take advantage of the rainbow,” Vic teased tossing over the jeans and jacket at Maya who caught them easily. “Put those on while I find a top,” Vic instructed. </p><p>Maya put the jacket next to her while she slid on the tight skinny jeans, liking how they fit her perfectly and it didn’t hurt it showed off her muscles while they were at it. </p><p>“Right try this,” Vic said after some time as she tossed over a plain white hoodie. </p><p>Meanwhile…</p><p>“Carina you have two whole wardrobes of clothes - can we just pick an outfit please?!” Amelia complained dropping down onto the bed next to her. </p><p>“It has to be right - this mine and Maya’s first date! I need to look nice.” </p><p>“You look nice in whatever you wear - its very annoying actually,” Maggie said as she continued looking through Carina’s never ending rack of clothes. </p><p>“Why do you have so many clothes anyway - we all live in scrubs for most of our lives; how do you have the time to wear all of this?” She asked. </p><p>“I don’t. My cousins in Italy send me stuff every month - one of them is a fashion designer and the other owns her own store out in Milan,” Carina explained. </p><p>“That would explain it then,” Maggie said, admiring all of the beautiful clothes in front of her. “This?” She asked holding up a top. </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Oh this is nice.”</p><p>“I don’t like that one.” </p><p>“Then why do you own it?” Amelia groaned. </p><p>“I don’t know - it was an impulse buy,” Carina explained. </p><p>“We have been here for over an hour!” Amelia complained, rolling over not her front. </p><p>“What time is she getting here anyway?” Maggie asked continuing on her mission to find an outfit. </p><p>“6 - which is in…” she checked her phone, “30 minutes…mio dio,” Carina groaned. This was not going to plan - at all. </p><p>“Why don’t you sort out your make-up, and I can help Maggie with the outfit?” Amelia suggested. </p><p>“Okay - that sounds good,” Carina agreed, moving up off the bed in her underwear and over to a small chair the corner to sort her makeup out. </p><p>“I must say though - the training has been paying off,” Amelia observed. As she held up another top. </p><p>Carina shook her head as Amelia rolled her eyes, “I guess it has - I feel a lot better too. My mind is less cloudy, I’ve been sleeping better and don’t feel as tired during the day.” </p><p>“Doctors really don’t take our own advice do we - I mean we tell our patients to exercise and eat well and then we eat loads of crap, barely get any sleep and work ourselves to exhaustion. Very ironic in my opinion,” Carina and Amelia laughed knowing how true everything was that Maggie had just said. </p><p>15 minutes later…</p><p>“Okay - I think we did good. You look hot!” Amelia said proud of herself. </p><p>“I agree.” Maggie held her hand up for a high-five which Amelia happily hit. </p><p>“Do you think she will like it?” Carina questioned looking at herself up and down in the mirror do a 360 turn. </p><p>“Oh, she will be positively speechless,” Maggie said confidently. </p><p>“Ah the things we do for free,” Amelia sighed. </p><p>“I”m practically paying you with food - I wouldn’t call it free,” Carina laughed as Amelia just shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Maya! Vic! You done yet?” Andy called from the kitchen, where she was taking out a tray of food from the oven. Just as she put the tray down she saw the pair appear from the bedroom with Maya thankfully now dressed. </p><p>“Finally - hold on why did that take you an hour?” Andy asked incredulously as she looked at what Maya was wearing. “I mean you really good, very attractive, but why?” </p><p>“Well this one couldn’t decide what she wanted to wear. I think I went through her entire wardrobe - most of which is running stuff which is slightly depressing. I’m buying you clothes for your birthday by the way,” Vic said, crossing her arms.  </p><p>“I wanted to look right - you only get a first date once,” Maya said shyly. </p><p>“Well you look great! I’m nearly finished up here and then you get going you have around 20 minutes to get to Carina’s apartment. How did you come up with this by the way - you hated all our ideas, and this doesn’t feel like it came out of your brain - it's too soft,” Andy asked curiously. </p><p>“One word,” Maya said. “Amelia.” </p><p>Yesterday morning...</p><p>Maya and Travis were transporting a burn patient over to Grey Sloan from a house fire that they had just been at when Travis gave her a look. </p><p>“What?” Maya asked, noticing the staring. </p><p>“Captain never rides in the aid car - you hoping to see someone?” He asked with teasing smile.</p><p>“No,” She said too quickly. </p><p>“So not a certain Dr DeLuca?” He asked. </p><p>“How do you know about her?!” </p><p>“We all know - you don’t just bring anyone by the station for a ‘workout’ there is always motivation behind that,” he explained. </p><p>“I’m not commenting on that - but I need to see a different doctor,” Maya said, telling the truth. </p><p>“Okay Bishop - I can sort the paperwork out then why you can find them if you want?” He offered, dropping the conversation. </p><p>“Thanks,” she said, to which he nodded with a smile. </p><p>5 minutes later, Maya was stood by the ER nurse’s station asking someone to page Dr Shepard. </p><p>She waited until she saw the neurosurgeon walk in looking a bit confused - she quickly walked over to her and dragged her around the corner hidden from anyone else. </p><p>“Um hello? Can I help yo- oh its you Bishop,” Amelia said, startled. </p><p>“Sorry for the shock - I don’t have much time and I need your help.” </p><p>“Something wrong with your head?” </p><p>“Nope - I need advice,” Maya started. </p><p>“Okay - why should I?” Amelia asked, secretly she was enjoying antagonising the blonde who clearly needed something. </p><p>“Do I need to remind you it was your fault I almost got rejected by Carina?” She challenged. </p><p>“Okay - fine. I’m sorry about that by the way - but I have noticed everything turned out alright,” she said with a smile. </p><p>“That’s what I’m hear to talk to you about - do you have any idea what Carina would want to do? I don’t really do the whole dating thing so I’m a bit stuck here,” she explained. </p><p>Amelia gave herself a minute to think and then she had an idea. “Okay, how about this…” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll think she’ll love it - I know I would,” Andy said after hearing how Maya had gotten the idea. </p><p>“I hope so,” Maya agreed nervously. </p><p>“Okay - so, here is everything. It should stay warm in there as long as you eat it pretty soon after you get there,” Andy explained, handing over Maya a medium sized hamper. </p><p>“Thank you guys - I’d still be in underwear if you hadn’t of come over,” Maya said, gratefully. </p><p>“We know - why do you think we came over so quickly,” Vic said with a laugh. </p><p>“Right, Come on Bishop - you don’t want to be late.” Andy nudged Maya with her hand towards the door. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Maya laughed. She grabbed her keys, phone and wallet and opened the door. </p><p>"Don't forget the flowers!" Andy called. Maya quickly doubled back to the lounge where she'd left the bunch of flowers and then headed back outside the door. </p><p>“Wait!” Vic called, running into Maya’s room then back out again. “Wear this!” She said, tossing a beanie. Maya caught it with one hand and thanked them again before walking down to her car. </p><p>“60 says they make out when she drops her home,” Vic said. </p><p>“50 says they don’t make it past dinner,” Andy countered. </p><p>“Deal,” and they quickly shook on it with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Maya hopped out her beloved black G-Wagon, flowers in hand, double checking she had the had the right address realising it looked very different to when she’d dropped Carina off before in the day time. Once, she was satisfied she was in the correct place she headed up the stairs, adjusting her outfit slightly in corridor mirror. Giving herself a few moments to breathe and hype herself up again - doing few random jumps which must have looked bizarre to anyone who would have walked by. She gave herself another quick once over before she gave herself a satisfied nod, then jogged up the stairs to Carina’s apartment. </p><p>She walked down the corridor checking her phone for the number before she found her way again remembering what had happened the last time she had been stood in front of the brunette’s door; the memory made her grin and with the rush of confidence she rapped on the door and stood back silently waiting for it to open. </p><p>When Carina heard the knock at the door she let out a deep sigh releasing the nerves from her body. </p><p>“Carina go and answer the door!” Amelia cried, giving her a slight nudge with her shoulder. </p><p>“Okay, okay - I’m going - thank you for everything!” Carina said to her two friends - she still would have been standing in her underwear if they hadn’t of helped her pick an outfit. </p><p>“No problem,” Maggie replied. </p><p>Carina gave them both a quick hug, grabbed her phone, purse and keys from the small bowl next to the door and opened it, but what was behind it had rendered her speechless. Maya was stood in a black leather jacket, a white hoodie and a tight pair of black skinny jeans which hugged her muscular thighs in all the right ways. The beanie on her head completed the look and Carina didn’t think she’d ever been so turned on from an outfit in her life. </p><p>It gave Maya this dark, street wear vibe that suited her perfectly and it didn’t hurt that she looked incredibly hot while wearing it. She tried to avoid blatantly checking her out but when she raised her eyes she realised the girl in question was doing the exact same thing.  </p><p>Maya couldn’t believe her eyes, her core was burning from the sight and she couldn’t help but let her eyes linger, taking in every single fibre of what Carina was wearing. She had dark wash jeans on, not black but just a few shades off, with a long white t-shirt that was covered by an oversized grey knit sweater. She had a greeny-blue scarf on which somehow made her look so adorable that she could’t help but smile. </p><p>“You look stunning,” Maya said, as her eyes reconnected with the Italian’s. </p><p>“And you look very, very hot,” Carina replied, her lip between her teeth. </p><p>"These are for you" Maya brought out the bunch of white roses; the owner had said they represented young love, loyalty and new beginnings which Maya thought were quite fitting along with the fact they were one of Carina's favourites. </p><p>"You remembered! They are beautiful," Carina said, bringing them to her nose to smell them. She couldn't believe Maya had remembered when she'd off handedly mentioned her love for white roses when they'd been on a warm-up run the other day. </p><p>"Just like you," Maya charmed. </p><p>"Smooth." Maya shrugged with a confident smile. Carina quickly put them in a vase that was thankfully on the table behind her. </p><p>Maya let out a chuckle, “Come on - otherwise I don’t think we will leave and I have plans for us,” Maya said. </p><p>“Well lead the way captain,” Carina smiled. Maya offered her arm out for Carina who happily linked her own arm through the blonde’s as they set off. </p><p>Back in Carina’s apartment Amelia and Maggie were stood like proud parents having watched the whole exchange. </p><p>“20 bucks says they kiss at the end,” Amelia proposed. </p><p>“50 says they kiss during the date,” Maggie countered. </p><p>“You’re on,” and they quickly shook on it. </p><p>Maya closed Carina’s apartment building door shut and continued to walk her to her car. </p><p>“We’re driving?” Carina asked. </p><p>“Yes?” Maya said confused. </p><p>“I assumed you’d make me run,” Carina joked. </p><p>“Hilarious,” Maya said sarcastically. “If you weren’t in those shoes, I might make you,” she teased back looking down at the tan, 3 inch heeled boots Carina was wearing. “I don’t think you’d get very far with those.” </p><p>“Neither do I,” Carina laughed. </p><p>Maya walked Carina over to the passenger side door and opened it up for her, “How chivalrous of you,” Carina smiled as Maya helped her up as the suspension on the car was quite high.  </p><p>“I know how to please a lady,” Maya said with a wink as closed the door and jogged round to her own side. She hopped into her chair and revved up the engine before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road. </p><p>“Oh, before I forget-“ Maya reached over to the passenger side glovebox and pulled out a blindfold not wanting carina to know where they were going. ‘Put this on,” She said, dropping it into Carina’s lap. </p><p>“Kinky,” Carina teased with a coy smirk, wrapping it around her eyes and tying it behind her head. </p><p>“Oh hush - this is a surprise,” Maya said, thankful the brunette wouldn’t be able to see the blush that had formed on her face. “How was work?” She asked, knowing the OB had been on shift for most of the day. </p><p>“Interesting to say the least,” Carina chuckled, thinking back to the strange turn her day had taken as soon as she had stepped into the hospital in the early hours of the morning. </p><p>“I had a consult down in the pit but as I walked in the paramedics were wheeling in a guy who had a tree branch sticking through his stomach which was is always fun. Then, we had a woman who had a concussion but every so often would randomly start breaking out into a rendition of “Take me or Leave me” from Rent which was very amusing I will say before it got incredibly annoying. This was all before lunchtime by the way,” Maya chuckled as she continued listening to Carina’s crazy doctor stories and the mishaps of Grey Sloan. </p><p>“Wait hold on-what?!” Maya exclaimed as she listened another of Carina’s tales. </p><p>“I’m telling you! I went into the consult for a 25 week mama, did a quick examination and she had a sparky vagina. She explained to me she put on a bit of deodorant down there-but accidentally picked up her daughter’s glittery hairspray instead and well…it looked like a disco ball,” Carina said laughing at the memory. “The poor woman was so embarrassed, but as you know its not the worst thing I’ve seen.” </p><p>“Definitely not,” Maya replied, keeping her eyes on the road thinking back to when they’d gotten a coffee and exchanged their work stories. </p><p>They continued having conversations about their day, when Carina suddenly felt the car crunch down on gravel and then slowly come to a stop. </p><p>“Keep that on,” she heard Maya say, as she felt Maya shuffle out of the car. The back of the car was opened and she heard more shuffling and then felt a sudden breeze as her own car door was opened. The nerves had slowly been creeping into her stomach as they had been driving and they were only elevated by her lack of sense, not being able to see where she was going excited her and had built up a tension in the pit of her body. </p><p>Maya grabbed onto her hand and slowly helped her out of the car and then looped her arm around her own, similar to earlier and then guided her to their destination. </p><p>“You haven’t brought me here to kill me have you?” Carina joked. </p><p>“Damn…I was doing so well,” Maya said, playing along. “I’m surprised no one has caught on yet - and yes the whole personal training was a big elaborate set up.” </p><p>“I really should be more careful with who I choose to run with.” </p><p>“You really should….you never know what can happen,” Maya said, her words having an ulterior meaning behind them - something Carina instantly picked up on. She grabbed tightly into Maya’s strong bicep, occasionally giving it a light squeeze just to tease the blonde, as they continued walking. </p><p>Once Maya had found the exact spot she was looking for; which hadn’t been too difficult given that she knew it well. She detached herself from Carina’s arm and quickly set everything up - once she was satisifed she gave herself a quick nod then guided Carina few paces forward. </p><p>She nervously undid the blindfold and smiled when she heard Carina gasp at the sight in front of her. The sun had just started to set leaving the sky in a brilliant shade of pink with hues of orange streaking across it. It was one of Maya’s favourite places to come and relax if she’d had a tough day and it was her safe place, and for a reason she couldn’t yet describe she wanted to bring Carina here and share it with her. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Carina whispered as she looked over at the Seattle skyline which had fallen dark but was being lit up by the light of the sky. She had lived in Seattle for nearly 3 years but had never seen the city like this before. It was one of those views that took your breath away and made you want to freeze time so you could stay in the moment forever. </p><p>She then turned her head and smiled, her heart melting when she saw the picnic that had been set up on the grass overlooking their view and a set of fairy lights that had been tangled in amongst a tree to the side of them. It was perfect, Maya really had swept her off her feet. </p><p>She turned around to see the fire captain nervously awaiting her full reaction, “Maya, how did you do all of this?” </p><p>“Well, as you know I am multi-talented,” she joked sitting down on the blanket she had laid out prompting Carina to follow. </p><p>“But, while it did around 70%, I must say I do owe a lot of favours to a few people,” Maya said opening up the hamper Andy had helped her pack up. </p><p>“This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done - how did you know this is something I’ve always wanted to do?” Carina asked curiously. </p><p>“Having a picnic while watching the sunset?” Maya asked, Carina nodded. “Amelia may have helped with that - however the place, choice of food and lights were all my idea,” Maya said - wanting to at least prove that she had inputed her own ideas in this date. </p><p>“You spoke to Amelia to help plan our first date?” Carina asked, with a warm smile. </p><p>“Well, I needed an idea and if it had been up to Vic and Andy we would’ve gone bowling and let’s be honest no one really likes bowling so I would say this is a few steps up,” Maya said with a laugh. </p><p>“Grazie, Bella and I must say this all looks amazing!” She said as she looked dover the variety of food Maya had laid out. </p><p>“Italian pastries, curtesy of D who said that we need to come back soon otherwise she hunt us down - her words not mine. Spaghetti and Meatballs which I know isn’t Italian but it is a secret station house recipe and one of the only things I know how to make without instructions,” Maya explained as Carina chuckled. “As well as a few other things that I can’t remember the names of but looked good in the book,” Maya continued as they both started digging in to the food. </p><p>Carina moaned, maybe slightly louder on purpose than was necessary but the look on Maya’s face made it worth it as she tried the spaghetti, “This is so good!” </p><p>“You sound surprised,” Maya said, faking offence after she'd collected herself from the moan that had caused dirty thoughts and sensations to run through her body.  </p><p>“I didn’t take you as the cooking type,” Carina observed, taking another mouthful. </p><p>“I did you tell you I am multi-talented, did I not?” Maya joked, a serious expression on her face. </p><p>“I guess I just haven’t seen your complete collection of talents yet,” Carina said, an innocent expression on her face which was hard to keep when the thoughts in her mind were currently not innocent at all. </p><p>“Trust me - we’’ll have time for you to see them all,” Maya said back with a smirk. She like being able to bounce of off Carina, it made their conversations light, flirty and funny all at the same time - everything about Carina was just so different to anything she had experienced in the past. She had gone all out and it was only their first date! She didn’t do dating - she did one night stands and the occasional fling, but this, this was something out of her wheelhouse but she found herself never wanting to leave. </p><p>Maya continued staring at Carina just taking in the way her eyes sparkled against the sunset and how it hit her cheeks at just the right angle. How her lips looked so soft that she could look at them forever. </p><p>“Take a picture it will last longer,” Carina teased as Maya blushed knowing she had been caught. But, instead of backing off she took out her phone and took a picture of the Italian as she was looking out at the city. At the click, Carina turned her head and saw Maya who had a soft smile on her face. </p><p>“What? You said I could, plus you looked beautiful - I couldn’t resist,” Maya said charmingly, giving her another wink as Carina just shook her head at the blonde’s antics. </p><p>2 hours later they were still talking, laughing and flirting. All the food had been eaten as well as the drinks Maya had bought - the sky had fallen dark and the only light source they had been left with were the fairy lights and dimly lit street lamps in the park which meant both of them had a soft glow on their faces, only further illuminating their smiles and longing glances. </p><p>“You cold?” Maya asked, sitting up from where she’d been resting on her elbow as she saw Carina shiver ever so slightly. </p><p>“A little bit,” Carina confessed. Maya instantly shed off her jacket and shuffled herself closer to Carina, draping it over her shoulders. </p><p>“Now you’ll be cold,” Carina said looking into Maya’s blue eyes. </p><p>“I’m fine and anyway as I told you the first day we met - you are a princess and a princess deserves to be treated right,” Maya said softly as Carina let out a laugh. </p><p>“That was probably the cheesiest thing you have ever said.” </p><p>“See - this is all your doing!” Maya cried dropping her face into her hands. “You make me go all soft.” </p><p>“I don’t think that’s a bad thing.” </p><p>“Maybe not,” Maya agreed with a smile. </p><p>“Come here,” Carina whispered. Maya moved closer, feeling the nerves creep into her body again. “Spread your legs,” Carina said seriously. </p><p>“On the first date, Dr DeLuca? Wow…I must have done well,” Maya said with a smirk. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant!” </p><p>Maya did as she was told and smiled to herself as the Doctor rested her back against her front and laid her head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around her small body and felt herself relax as they looked out at the skyline together. </p><p>Carina knew what she was doing wasn’t typical of a first date move but nothing about what had happened between her and Maya had been ‘typical’ in the first place. So, as she snuggled her back into the blonde’s embrace she felt safe. Safe in the comfort of her strong arms that were holding onto her waist. She hadn’t felt this with anyone else before and she liked it; in the depths of her mind she knew it might be one of her favourite places to be. </p><p>30 minutes later they were still in the same position. Carina was a lot warmer with Maya's jacket on as well as the heat coming off of the blonde who seemed to be a walking furnace. They’d talked softly about anything and everything they could, neither wanting to break the bubble they were in but both knowing that their night would have to come to and end at some point. </p><p>Maya lightly swiped the pad of her thumbs over Carina’s hips, which were covered by her sweater - not wanting to overstep this early on. But, she was pretty sure Carina’s perfume was now her favourite smell. It was expensive and sweet but not too much it was perfect, just like the girl she had in her arms. </p><p>“At least the weather has held out,” Maya observed looking at the sky. Then right queue, Carina felt a small drip of water land on her head before it started to pour down.</p><p>“Seriously?” Maya cried, looking up again. </p><p>Carina screamed as the water kept coming down; they quickly picked everything up and ran under the fairy lit tree gaining some shelter from the leaves above. Despite their quick efforts to avoid the rain they were both left quite damp. </p><p>Carina had her back to the tree as Maya was in front of her, staring into her eyes as the rain fell hard around them. </p><p>They both felt their stomachs tighten up, was this it? The moment both had thought about for hours on end. </p><p>“Carina...”Maya whispered. </p><p>“Kiss me Maya...Baciami,” Carina replied confidently wrapping her arms around Maya’s toned shoulders. </p><p>They moved impossibly close as Maya gripped the Italian’s waist. </p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to rush anything,” Maya said hesitantly as their foreheads touched. </p><p>“Do you want to kiss me Maya?” </p><p>“So badly,” Maya replied, her self restraint reaching its breaking point. </p><p>“Good - because I’ve wanted to feel your lips on mine since I saw that irritatingly but attractive smirk on your face so don’t make me wait any longer.” </p><p>And Maya didn’t. She pushed herself forward and when their lips met it really was as if a fire had been set off in her body. She felt every single nerve tingle as their lips moved in such a way it was as if they’d been doing it for years.</p><p>Carina brought her hands back to cradle Maya’s face as they continued, she felt Maya’s mouth open slightly and she took the well timed opportunity to slid her tongue in hearing the moan radiate off of the blonde as she did so. </p><p>Their eyes were both fully closed in blissful pleasure as they slowly explored each other; marvelling at the taste they had wanted to try for so long.</p><p>Like the rest of her experience with Carina, kissing her was no different. Her lips were the only ones she ever wanted to kiss. When breathing became an issue they pulled away, their eyes dark, cheeks rosy and their lips swollen. </p><p>“Wow…” Carina whispered, still induced in a state of euphoria. </p><p>“I think wow is an appropriate word,” Maya said with a smile. They shared a laugh as Maya turned back to see the rain still pouring down. “We must have to run back to the car,” she suggested. </p><p>“In these things?” Carina said, looking down at her shoes. </p><p>“Hm…okay then,” Maya thought quickly before she picked up the basket and blanket from the floor and then turned around. “Get on,” she said dropping down a few inches. </p><p>“What?” Carina said with a laugh. </p><p>“Get on, we’ll get there faster.” </p><p>“Maya, you can’t carry me!” </p><p>“Are you doubting my strength DeLuca?” Maya said, standing up and flexing her biceps as the brunette chuckled at her antics. “My gear weighs around 75 pounds, and I’ve carried people over my shoulder with it all on so please get on. I’m getting cold here,” Maya joked. </p><p>“You’re insane!” Carina said getting on Maya’s back, wrapping her legs around her torso and her arms over her neck. Maya stood up straight and then took off. She heard Carina squeal from above her which made her smile. The rain kept beating down on top of them as they, well Maya, ran across the park at a speed that was probably too fast than what was needed, but it made her happy as she felt Carina cling on to her body tighter as they ran through the puddles on the ground. </p><p>A few minutes later Maya had placed Carina in the car, put the basket away and had hopped into her own seat letting out a sigh as she closed the door shut, the rain pounding down on the glass and the roof above them. She let out a smile as looked at both of their damp hair and soaked clothing. </p><p>“Well…that definitely didn’t go perfectly to plan,” Maya said with a nervous laugh - hoping the rain hadn’t ruined anything, even though they had got a mind-blowing kiss out of it which was one Maya was never going to forget. </p><p>“I’ve always found perfect boring anyway,” Carina said with a shrug, reaching over to take Maya’s hand in her own, giving it a small squeeze. Maya brought Carina’s hand to her lips and gave it a soft kiss, keeping her eyes on the Italian who was still wrapped up in her jacket, her hair wavy and her nose still wet from the rain. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen anyone looked so beautiful before.  </p><p>Maybe it hadn’t gone perfectly to plan but it was perfectly them; that was what mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we have it! I don't think I have ever written something that had so many cliches in it; but it was super fun to write and I want to say thank you again for anyone who commented ideas - they were all super helpful!! </p><p>P.S the sparkly vagina story is apparently true and I thought it was quite funny and the most relevant to Carina’s profession haha<br/>Where would you like this story to go from here?? Let me know!! </p><p>Final chapter shoutout of 2020: Plain to see by too_gaylynn_for_this</p><p>Have an amazing 2021! </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait for this! I really had to take some time to figure out where this story is going to go. I think I had the goal of their first date in mind when I started this but nothing after that so I struggled and to conclude my last 6 days of thinking... I still haven't got anywhere. So, I don't really know what to make of this chapter as it is quite different I guess idk really. I hope you like it at least...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey! Where have you been?!” Amelia cried as she walked into the attending lounge at 9pm seeing Carina nearly ready to head home. </p><p>“Um working,” Carina replied confused. </p><p>“How was it then!!” She questioned, as Maggie walked into the room as well. </p><p>“How was the date? Did you kiss? Was it romantic? Are you going out again? Please say you are!” Maggie rattled off quickly, getting excited. </p><p>Carina laughed as she was suddenly bombarded with questions from her friends, “Incredible, yes, yes and yes.” </p><p>“I’m so happy for you!” Maggie said with a smile. “I knew she was a good one.” Carina nodded in agreement, her face breaking out into a smile as she thought back to their date two nights ago. </p><p>“So when exactly did you kiss?” Amelia asked curiously. </p><p>“Why?” Carina asked confused at the strange question. </p><p>“Just answer,” Amelia pushed. </p><p>“During…” </p><p>“Yes!” Maggie cried out as Amelia groaned reaching into her pocket to pull out 50 bucks and begrudgingly hand it over to Maggie who was smiling widely. </p><p>“What was that? What just happened?” Carina cried gesturing at the sudden exchange of money. “Did you bet on me?” </p><p>“Did you kiss at the end?” Amelia asked, ignoring the Italians question. </p><p>“No - we nearly did, her phone rang and interrupted. I can’t believe you guys!” </p><p>“Sorry,” they both said with half-hearted apologies.</p><p>“No worries - anyway I should get home; it’s been crazy today and I’m exhausted.” </p><p>“Okay - well I’ll see you tomorrow. Night shift?” Maggie asked. </p><p>“Yep!” </p><p>“Bye Carina have a nice night!” They both called as the brunette left the attendings lounge with a wave and headed to her car.  </p><p>As she walked up the stairs to her apartment building floor she couldn’t wait till she could just watch some TV, put her feet up and relax, well, that was until she turned the corner. She saw a figure sat down on the floor outside of her apartment. It was Maya. She was both equally confused and happy that the firefighter was here because she’d missed seeing her after their date but why was she here? As she got closer she saw the blonde turn her head and her heart instantly dropped and she rushed forward. </p><p>“Maya! What the hell happened to you?” She crouched down and gently took her face in her hands seeing a bust lip and a few scraps on her face, and what looked like the onset of a black eye. Aside from that she could smell alcohol which worried her. </p><p>“Hey….Carina,” Maya slurred with a smile. “You look pretty,” she said with a lopsided wink. Even drunk and clearly hurt Maya was still charming. Carina ignored the girl and gently pulled her to her feet as she reached to grab her set of keys from her pocket. </p><p>“Where we going?” Maya asked, resting against Carina. </p><p>“Inside,” Carina replied, as she finally managed to open the door dragging both herself and Maya in. At leats Maya was semi-sober but she didn’t want her to get injured any further so she helped her sit down on the sofa. Once she was convinced Maya wasn’t going to pass out she grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. As the liquid filled the glass she took a deep breath, in and out, calming her nerves. </p><p>She had never seen Maya like this. She’d only known Maya for less than a month but from what she did know was that she rarely drunk - she’d gone on a lengthy conversation about the dangers of it once and how she had never had any alcohol growing up due to her strict training regimen and even after the olympics she had maintain her physical fitness. So, seeing Maya like this - injured no less really worried her. She grabbed her medical bag that she kept handy from one of her cupboards - the perks of being a doctor was that she is always prepared. She took one more breath before she walked back to the living room, water and bag in hand. </p><p>When she walked in, she saw Maya with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She placed both down, switched on a few side lamps so she could see what she was doing and then settled back into the sofa. </p><p>“What happened to you?” Carina asked gently. </p><p>“I’m sorry for just showing up,” Maya whispered, taking a small sip of water. The cool liquid already taking effect on her body. She could feel mind starting to slow clear but she was still foggy and her face really hurt; she knew she’d have a splitting headache in the morning. </p><p>“Did you drive here?!” Carina suddenly cried, sitting up. </p><p>Maya clutched her head at the loud noise and winced as Carina stared at her, “No. I walked - I was sober enough for that at least,” Maya replied, she still hadn’t made eye-contact with the brunette in pure embarrassment. When she’d had the idea of going to Carina’s apartment she must have still been drinking and just followed through because this was the last place she wanted to be. She’d been on one date with the girl and now she would have probably of ruined it by showing up drunk like a crazy person. </p><p>Carina could see the wheels in Maya’s head moving at 100mph and her breathing had started to quicken, and now she knew the girl hadn’t driven in this state she had managed to calm herself; only slightly however - she still wanted to know how they had ended up in this predicament. But, right now, her first thought was taking care of Maya. </p><p>“Hey. Hey, Bella, look at me,” Carina said, gently cradling Maya’s head in her hands and turning it towards her. Her eyes finally landing on the blues she loved so much, but she could see the small red streaks lining the edges; she’d been crying. Maya seemed to even out her breathing and her knee which had started to bounce had slowed as well. </p><p>Carina could see Maya having an internal battle but she had an instinct that it would be better to just be there for the blonde instead of forcing it out of her, so she just kept her hand on Maya’s face and looked into her eyes hoping that their silent communication would be enough for Maya to open up. </p><p>“I saw my Dad…” Maya started, she started wringing her hands, trying to get her mind to focus elsewhere and not allow herself to get tangled in her own thoughts - she wanted to just let them run free; even if she wasn’t 100% sure of her state of mind. “I was leaving the station; everyone was gone for the night when he walked right up to me. He got in my face and started shouting, calling me names, he did what he did to me as a kid - would stand over me, look down, and call me a disappointment. Normally, I can just compartmentalise it, push it aside. I worked on it, for a long time. I know he abused me, I guess it just doesn’t stop him from doing it and for it to hurt. </p><p>He pushed me around a bit, grabbed my shoulders and tried to get me to ‘see sense’, to go back ‘home’. He wanted me to get my family together because it was all my fault and he told me I owed him for all he did…”Maya tailed off as she kept her eyes glued to the ground. Carina’s hand had found itself encased in her own, and they were both holding on tight, Carina giving support and Maya leaning against it. </p><p>The brunette’s heart broke hearing Maya talk and tell her about her father, or Lane as she had heard her call him. How anyone could be so cruel to such an incredible, beautiful and intelligent woman such as Maya she would never understand. But, she decided to not interrupt or ask questions, because right now Maya spoke as if she had so much on her shoulders, she knew this both figuratively and literally because she could see how the blonde’s shoulders were tense and rigid underneath her thin coat - she must be freezing. She rubbed her thumb over the top of Maya’s hand to soothe her, to silently encourage her to continue. She knew Maya was tired and exhausted and she may not have Maya awake for very much longer before she passed out. </p><p>“I just took it. I let him call me those things, and I said nothing. I-I don’t know why, I normally can stand up to him now, but I don’t know, maybe it was the shock. He just appeared out of no where and I was tired and wanted to go home. Then, he left. He walked away, like nothing had happened. So, I went to the bar, not my usual - I needed some space. Somewhere where no one knew me and I drank…and drank and cried.” Carina could hear Maya’s voice crack as the tears set in, she watched one fall but the blonde quickly swiped it away with the hand that wasn’t holding onto Carina. </p><p>“Around 8, I don’t know how many it was, maybe 9 shots of top-shelf whiskey later this guy sat next to me. Tried all the regular pick-up lines but even I wasn’t drunk enough to fall into that; even drunk you are still on mind 24/7,” Maya tried to joke, but only a few more tears fell as she gripped Carina’s hand tighter. “I told him to leave me alone, but he wouldn’t. He kept persisting so I tried to leave and he grabbed my arm so I broke his nose, one of his friends pushed me back; then the alcohol kicked in it knocked me over and I fell on the floor. I hit my eye on the side of one of the barstools, hence-“ Maya circled her eye, that was slowly turning a darker shade of purple. </p><p>“The bartender checked I was okay then against his own will I left, started walking and ended up here,” Maya finished with a sigh. </p><p>“You really broke his nose?” Carina asked, why that was the first thing she wasn’t too sure. </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“I need to take you to the hospital Maya - you could have a concussion,” Carina advised, her doctor instincts kicking in. </p><p>“No, please. I’m fine-“</p><p>“Maya-“</p><p>“Please,” Maya begged, looking into Carina’s eyes. </p><p>“Fine, but you are going against medical advice,” Carina said, raising her eyebrows. </p><p>“I never been to good at following the rules anyway doctor,” Maya said with a smirk, but winced as she felt her whole face ache. </p><p>“At least let me sort out these cuts then,” Carina instructed, not giving Maya much of a choice. She unzipped her medical bag and then realised the angle that she needed to get to Maya’s face was going to put them in a bit of a tight situation. </p><p>She stood up and gestured towards the blonde, “I sort of need to, um-“</p><p>Maya looked at her confused and then widened her eyes in surprise as she understood what the other woman was saying. She moved so resting against the armrest of the sofa, keeping her legs out straight so Carina could awkwardly crawl into her lap, essentially straddling the girl. Maya let out a small internal smile as she saw the doctor blush. </p><p>“You know this isn’t quite how I imagined this would happen,” Carina said slowly, trying to calm herself. </p><p>“So you’ve imagined this then?” </p><p>“Oh - all the time,” Carina replied with a wink, laying out the items from her bag she’d need. “Now, stay still, while I sort you out.” Maya nodded and kept her head still and hands to herself even though she could feel the aching in her core seeing Carina sat on her lap, incredibly close to her. </p><p>Carina began slowly stitching up the cuts, which thankfully only needed one or two stitches, and then she just a butterfly stitch on the side of lip. </p><p>10 minutes later, she was done and she slipped off of Maya’s lap, both missing the contact and the oh so familiar tingling feeling they got when ever they were near each other. </p><p>“I’m going to get you some ice,” Carina declared. As she looked down at Maya she could tell the fire captain was going to drift off any moment, as her eyelids looked heavy and her breathing was shallow and even. </p><p>“Hm-kay,” Maya mumbled, not having any energy to muster anything else. Carina nodded with a sad smile, hating what had happened to Maya tonight but thankful she was here and she could take care of her.  </p><p>She went into the kitchen to grab a bag of ice from the freezer but when she returned she saw Maya passed out on the sofa, which wasn’t a surprise to her. But, she knew Maya would regret having a swollen face in the morning so she carefully applied some pressure on the blonde’s eye, and was shocked to see she didn’t wake up. The alcohol was clearly doing its job which for once she was thankful for because it meant she could kill two birds with one stone. Let Maya rest and help the swelling go down. </p><p>She pulled up a small stool from the corner of the room, that she used as a small coffee table and pulled it next to the sofa so she was behind Maya’s head. She then kept the ice on her face for 20 minutes, on a rotation for around an hour and a half before she felt her own eyes begin to fall asleep on her. The ice pack had mostly gone soft anyway and wouldn’t too much else for the sleeping blonde. </p><p>So, she returned it back to the freezer, grabbed her favourite soft blanket for Maya and draped it over her, taking a few moments to admire her face. She smiled at the peace that had fallen over her, the way her eyebrows would crinkle every so often and the way her cheeks were still rosey from the cold outside. She looked beautiful. </p><p>She pulled herself away, her day’s shift, as well as tonight’s sudden events all catching up to her. She bent down and gave Maya a soft kiss on the top of her forehead, pushed a stray strand of hair that had fallen behind her ear and whispered softly, “Buona Notte Bella, dormi bene.” </p><p>As the early morning sun shined through the windows, Maya’s eyelids slowly fluttered open, her head felt like a dull ache and she winced remembering the night’s events but she didn’t know where she was. She wasn’t in her apartment, she knew that, because whatever she was currently resting on was way more comfortable than whatever she had at home. </p><p>She rubbed her face, but instantly regretted it as pain erupted across her face. Maya let out a deep sigh but then suddenly smelt the familiar smell of bacon. Why did it smell of bacon? Where was she? All her clothes were still on, apart from her jacket and her shoes, she knew that based on touch alone. She managed to slowly shift herself up into a sitting position and evaluate her surroundings. </p><p>Her coat and shoes were on the floor on the opposite side of the room, neatly folded in a pile. There were two floor to ceiling bookshelves full of books, pictures and small nik-knacks either side of the TV which was to the right of her, directly in front of the sofa. Then she saw a few pictures on the wall, some were colourful abstract and then there was one she couldn’t quite figure out. It was a mixture of pinks and reds, she tilted her head to the side in confusion then did a double take as she realised what it was: vagina art. Who would have vagina art in their apartment? Oh no…Then she spotted a medical textbook on the coffee table and to only confirm where she now knew she was a soft, angelic voice sounded behind her. </p><p>“Bella, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” Only one person called her Bella. She turned around and saw a concerned expression on Carina’s face.  </p><p>“Yeah, okay I think. Why am I…oh god,” Maya said as she realised what must of happened last night. “Carina I’m so sorry! I must have been a nightmare - we’ve only been on one date and here I am in you apartment, hungover and injured. I’ll leave and get out of you hair,” Maya rambled as she shakily got up from the sofa and slipped her shoes on - her whole body hurt but the embarrassment seemed to hurt more. </p><p>“Maya! Sit down!” Carina rushed over and turned her by her shoulders. “Please, I’ve made breakfast and it would be a shame for it to go to waste. I have coffee as well - the good stuff, not that American crap you call coffee,” Carina said, crinkling her nose as she thought of the many bad experiences she’d had with American ‘coffee’. </p><p>She saw Maya contemplate her next decision, her eyes darting between the door and the kitchen. So she did what seemed to work last night and gently took the captain’s face in her hands and looked into her eyes where soft brown met a panicked blue. </p><p>“Okay - but only of you’re sure. I don’t want to intrude any more than I already have,” Maya said nervously as they walked into the kitchen. Carina gestured for Maya to sit down on the stall in front of the kitchen island where a plate of freshly cooked French toast was set down. </p><p>“If I turned up at your apartment injured and slightly drunk would you turn me away?” Carina asked, leaning against the counter. </p><p>“No - of course not,” Maya said quickly, furrowing her eyebrows at the brunette’s strange question. </p><p>“Well then stop being sorry. I’m glad you felt safe enough to come to me. Maya you can always come here, no matter what you’re feeling and trust me when I say you would never be intruding. I know this thing is new and probably isn’t the the most typical way to start this off but as I said on our date. I’ve always found perfect boring. Plus, I’d rather I have you here and drunk then on some random road side where you could be in danger and please if there ever is a next time - phone me! Don’t walk the 15 blocks that you did last night?” Carina asked, stepping closer to Maya. </p><p>Maya was too taken aback to respond right away, the kindness and warmth to Carina’s words were something she’d never heard before. She’d never really considered the true reason she had turned up at Carina’s apartment last night but the brunette was right. She did feel safe. She felt safe where ever Carina was. She didn’t know exactly what she was feeling but it made her happy and excited and nervous all at the same time, she couldn’t stop smiling when she was in the presence of the Italian. Maybe she was still figuring out exactly what it was she was experiencing but whatever it was, it was something she never wanted to stop feeling. </p><p>"It won't happen again. I promise," Maya declared. She refused to let Lane have any control her life anymore. Not when she had this gorgeous, smart, kind and generous Italian in front of her. <br/>“This looks really good, by the way,” she added with a small smile. </p><p>“Special recipe,” Carina said as she took a bit from her own plate, handing Maya over a cup of freshly brewed coffee. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“So - what do you want to do about training?” Carina asked changing the topic. </p><p>“Well, I think that we have reached the point in the program where I think you can engage in a lot more of the hands on exercise,” Maya said very seriously, trying not to blush as she saw the Italian bite her lip as she listened. </p><p>“Hands on?” </p><p>“Yes and I think I can find some paired exercises as well if you think you can handle that?” </p><p>“Oh I can handle that - the question is can you?” </p><p>“Me?” Carina nodded. “You have no idea what I can handle. Trust me I will push you to your limit if I feel like it. After all, I am the one in charge here.” </p><p>Both women were intensely looking at each other, both had their legs firmly crossed although neither could see that from where they were positioned at the island. </p><p>“Well, I’ll look forward to it then Captain,” Carina said smiling behind her coffee cup. Carina didn’t know what the future would hold but one thing she did know was that their training sessions were going to heat up - that’s for sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope that wasn't too bad? Thanks for reading!</p><p>Chapter shoutout: Breathe by HatakeKaede </p><p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Long time no see!! I apologise for not being as active recently. </p><p>This chapter is out a fluffy filler situation - sorry for nothing more dramatic! </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay ten more!” Maya called out. </p><p>It was closing in on seven, the sky was still a murky blanket of darkness as the city of Seattle was only just waking up to another day. It was cold out; no different to the days previous. The grass was damp, and the atmosphere frosty, cold enough that when you breathed small pockets of warm air were visible. It was mostly empty in the park, both too cold and too early for anyone to want to leave the warm comforts of their homes, spare the dedicated dog walkers who wouldn’t miss their morning walk no matter the weather. </p><p>Maya and Carina were one of the many few outside at this hour, on the grass no less. They had started at 6am - much to Carina’s own chagrin, but her shift started at seven-forty five so sleep sacrifices had needed to be made. They had started off with a three kilometre run at slowish pace, which was still quite fast for Carina but she had kept up with Maya the entire way which had made her happy. She was making progress in both large and small strides, she could see the changes in her body and her mindset and the company wasn’t half bad either.  She liked that she and Maya could joke while they ran and have a conversation although the blonde did occasionally bring out - ‘if you have enough air to talk, you have enough to move quicker’ which now just made her laugh; the opposite affect of its’s intended purpose. </p><p>After their run they’d moved into a HIIT which was safe to say was not Carina’s favourite, but with some of Maya’s persuasive techniques they’d finally managed to finish and were now currently ending the session by doing some ab exercises. </p><p>Carina was laid out flat on her back, knees bent while Maya was crouched down holding down her feet with the inside of her legs. This position meant that every time Carina came up to do a rep their faces would be mere millimetres away. Maya’s eyes would sparkle dangerously and Carina would let out a teasing smirk, they both knew how to play the long game and make the other one want to break first. </p><p>Some may say it was stubbornness but others would say it was the first step to something spectacular. They were magnetic. Something about them just seemed to click, even if neither wanted to admit it at first. No matter what they did they couldn’t stay away. Even when Carina’s body told her to quit something about Maya drew her in, it was a constant battle of emotions, a battle of love and hate but in the end love had evidently won because here Carina was doing sit-ups at seven in the morning in the near peak of Seattle winter. </p><p>“Three. Two. One.” </p><p>Carina sighed as she let her lungs rest and she rested back down on the floor, the wetness of the grass the farthest issue from her mind. </p><p>“That was good!” Maya praised, patting Carina’s knee softly then deciding on leaving it there. </p><p>“Everything hurts,” Carina complained, every muscle feeling worked and sore. </p><p>Maya gave a soft chuckle and a shake of her head, they seemed to have this conversation after every session. </p><p>“So much so you don’t want to get breakfast with me?” Maya asked knowingly. </p><p>At that Carina’s eyes opened widely and her face lit up into a bright smile. </p><p>“Ah I thought that might do it!’ Maya said with a grin. Carina laughed and then pushed herself up into a sitting position, her knees being the only barrier between the two of them. The brunette wrapped her fingers around the strings of Maya’s hoodie then quickly pulled her downwards, letting her knees fall open so the blonde all but fell onto of her. Maya caught herself with her elbows as the Carina pulled her in closer for a slow kiss.  </p><p>“Hmm hey,” Maya whispered as she pulled back, stroking her thumb against Carina’s jaw softly. </p><p>“Okay, now we can go,” Carina said, giving her one more quick kiss. </p><p>They both got up from the ground, dusted themselves off and walked towards the centre of the city where they could get something before Carina started work. As they walked their hands laced together completely in sync, just one more example of how they were perfect together. They didn’t need to think about anything; they were the only ones that seemed to exist. Everything came so naturally to them, the kisses, the hand holding, the late night texts and check-ups throughout the day, nothing felt out of place. </p><p>They continued walking Carina wrapping her body around Maya’s arm trying to stay warm. </p><p>“I don’t understand how you are still in shorts!” Carina proclaimed as they crossed the street, looking down at the blonde’s muscular legs. </p><p>“Why?” Maya asked with a laugh. </p><p>“Oh I don’t know - because it’s freezing outside!”</p><p>“It’s not that bad,” Maya countered. </p><p>“I have two pairs of socks on, a long-sleeve shirt and a hoodie and a pair of warm leggings. It is cold,” Carina declared. </p><p>“Matter of opinion I guess.” </p><p>“No. You’re just strange.” </p><p>“Wow…charming. Is this how you treat all your girlfriends?” Maya joked. </p><p>“Girlfriend huh?” Carina said, giving Maya’s hand a squeeze.</p><p>Maya suddenly blushed realising she’d tripped up on her words, “I didn’t mean to assume. Sorry,” Maya said beginning to ramble. </p><p>“Bella-“ Maya stopped and turned to look at the brunette. “I would love to be your girlfriend; that is if you’d like to be mine?” </p><p>“I’d like nothing more,” Maya said, pulling the taller woman in for another soft kiss. Everything suddenly felt different, they were together, officially. In Maya’s mind they had already been there, but now they had a label. This was real, and she couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. </p><p>When they parted Maya couldn’t help but look into her girlfriend’s eyes and she told her as such, “You have pretty eyes - anyone ever tell you that?” </p><p>Carina laughed from her place in Maya’s arms and shook her head. </p><p>“Well they should,” Maya mused, starting to walk again, her arm now around Carina’s waist. </p><p>A few minutes later, they stopped at a cafe, one Carina had only ever seen in passing but had never been inside but from the way Maya was animatedly talking to the employees she was a regular. Then after what felt like seconds Maya was already coming back outside, both hands occupied. </p><p>“For you,” Maya said handing over a green coloured smoothie. Carina looked at curiously. </p><p>“What is it exactly…?” </p><p>“Apple, mango, spinach, strawberries, kale and protein powder,” Maya explained taking a sip of hers as Carina continued examining it. </p><p>“Ah so these are the smoothies Dr Bailey warned me about,” Carina recalled. </p><p>“She told you!” </p><p>“In vivid detail - says she will never eat kale again. So I must say, it doesn’t sound promising.” </p><p>“Just try it. For me, please,” Maya begged. </p><p>“Fine,” Carina said giving in to Maya’s puppy dog eyes which she knew she was now subject to, and would probably never be able to resist.  She skeptically put her lips to the straw under Maya’s watchful eye. As the green liquid touched her tongue she instantly recalled but then realising it wasn’t as bad as her own subconscious mind had made it out to be, she shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>“Not so bad right?” Maya said with a smile, pleased she’d liked it, or at least not totally rejected it. </p><p>“Not the worst thing I’ve ever tasted - I’ll give you that,” Carina remarked. </p><p>“I’ll take it!” Maya punched the air with a jump and cheered, making Carina laugh - she was dating a crazy person. </p><p>“What time are you on shift?” Carina asked as they continued walking. </p><p>“I start at eight, twenty four hour shift, then am off for two days; given no emergencies that is,” Maya explained, linking her free hand back with the Italian's. </p><p>“Do you know what I found out recently?” Carina asked. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“For our first date, Maggie and Amelia bet on us-“</p><p>“So did Vic and Andy!” Maya cried. She couldn’t believe, well she could, that her friends had bet on her date with Carina. They’d bombarded her with questions the minute she’d stepped into the station the following day so loudly, that she’d had to usher them into her office to avoid any further questions from any one else. </p><p>After she’d told them the brief details, not wanting to completely give a detailed account of their magical night they’d asked a few very specific questions that Maya had unknowingly answered that had then led into a cheer and a compliant and an exchange of money. It was safe to say that they had both been on bathroom duty for the foreseeable future which they had said was totally worth it. </p><p>They laughed together as they told each other the stories of their very invested and enthusiastic friends who were strangely similar until Carina checked the time. </p><p>“I’m sorry to cut our time short Bella, but my shift starts in 15 minutes,” Carina apologised. </p><p>“No worries - would it be too much to ask if I can walk you to work?” Maya offered sheepishly. </p><p>“I’d love that,” Carina said, giving Maya a quick kiss on the cheek as they set off for the hospital. </p><p>5 minutes later they were stood outside the entrance, drinks still in hand as they were saying goodbye. </p><p>“So, I’ll text you?” Maya said, her arms wrapped around Carina’s waist. </p><p>“Please do. It gets boring here sometimes.” </p><p>“This place - boring? I find that hard to believe,” Maya joked, knowing all the strange cases they seemed to receive as well as the many disasters that surrounded the walls of Grey Sloan. </p><p>Carina laughed and leant in to give Maya a kiss, one that was supposed to be short and professional but as Maya tugged her hips closer they deepened it and Maya turned them and backed her up against the wall softly kissing her lips and running her hands up her side.  </p><p>The doctor knew this was far from a private space and was very aware that anyone could seem that but the way the firefighter’s string muscles felt underneath her touch and the way their mouths seemed to know their way perfectly around one another pushed any hesitation from her mind that was until a certain voice made them both freeze.</p><p>“Dr DeLuca.” </p><p>Thankfully Maya’s back was turned to the person who’d interrupted them which she was incredibly thankful for because right now she looked like a deer in headlights. </p><p>“Dr Bailey…hello,” Carina said startled, trying to compose herself.  </p><p>“Captain Bishop,” Dr Bailey said pointedly, as the fire captain turned around trying to avoid eye contact. The chief of surgery’s eyebrows were raised as she started at them, “I see she’s got you on the kale.” </p><p>“You know it’s not actually that-“ Dr Bailey’s eyebrows managed to raise even further and her lips pursed, “Terrible, absolutely disgusting,” Carina countered hiding the beverage behind her back. She could sense Maya trying not to laugh as she embarrassed herself in front of her boss. “Right - I should get back to work, I’ll talk to you later Bella,” Carina said, quickly giving Maya one last kiss before she headed off into the hospital to shower and change into her scrubs. </p><p>Maya placed her now empty cup into the bin, shook her head with a laugh at the thought of being caught by her girlfriend’s boss, who also happened to be one Warren's wife. It was an interesting situation to say the least, and the shorter doctor still scared her to this day. She began to run back to the station realising her own shift was due to to start in the next twenty or so minutes. </p><p>As Carina walked towards the hospital, with Dr Bailey by her side she turned around once more to see her girlfriend running away down the steps off to the station, how she was running after the workout this morning confused her but was a testament to her endurance; one that made her stomach flutter in all sorts of different ways. </p><p>A few hours later into her shift a news alert chimed from Carin’a phone on her desk, she pushed her chair back from its place near the filing cabinet and picked it up her heart rate beating a few paces quicker as she scanned the headline: 20 car pileup on the freeway; explosions heard. She knew Maya would attend the scene, it was in their district but she also knew that she had to stay calm. There was no use. Her panicking over the safety of Maya when she’d wouldn’t get a response anyway - the best she could do was keep herself busy and avoid the news. Thankfully, her pager went off with one of her mothers in labour. She hopped up from her chair, grabbed her tablet with the patient’s file and headed up to her room. </p><p>One successful birth, and two babies later Carina tiredly made her back upstairs. They had been a few complications which had meant she’d had to take the mother into surgery to ensure a successful birth but she hadn’t lost anyone yet and she wasn’t planning to today. But, as she headed through the ER to hand in a few forms to the nurses station her eyes landed on a blonde, her face covered in soot, head to toe in her turnout gear. They looked eyes and they walked towards each other, smiles on both their faces. </p><p>“Hey you,” Maya said, her jacket wrapped under her arm, her suspenders handing off her shoulder and navy t-shirt tight on her arms. </p><p>“You alright - no injuries?’ Carina asked, internally checking to see if she could see anything wrong with the woman in front of her. </p><p>“I’m all good, thankfully most people are alright, a few casualties but they should be okay. Some of 19 are still down there doing overhaul with 23 and 15 but another captain took over so I thought I’d come down here and see if I could see you. I know it’s only been a few hours but-“ </p><p>“Thank you Bella, it was a nice surprise. I must admit when I saw the news I was worried but I was pulled into a surgery so it took my mind of it for a while. I’m glad you’re safe though,” Carina admitted sheepishly as they turned the corner into a quiter corridoor. </p><p>“You were worried?” Maya asked with a small smile. </p><p>“Of course,” Carina replied. </p><p>Maya cupped Carina’s jaw and pulled her into a soft kiss, making up for their interruption earlier. Carina’s hands wrapped around her waist, her fingers lightly tugging at her turnout belt loops so they were as closer as their clothing would allow. </p><p>Their noses softly rubbed against each other, something they had found themselves getting into the habit of over recent weeks. </p><p> As Maya swiped her tongue against Carina’s lips silently asking for access which Carina quickly allowed but before they could deepen it a voice sounded behind them. </p><p>“Dr DeLuca. Captain Bishop” </p><p>“I hate my life,” Maya mumbled against Carina’s lips with a sigh. Maya turned back to face Dr Bailey, arms folded, staring them down. </p><p>“No fraternisation in the corridors - do I need to repeat myself? This is a hospital people, serious work happens here. We save lives here. I don’t need my head of OB and the fire captain making out in the halls for all to see,” Dr Bailey declared. </p><p>Maya raised her hand, “Sorry - just a quick question on the ‘no fraternisation thing’. Aren’t most of your staff, together or married or divorced or have kids?” Carina elbowed Maya in the side at her comment. </p><p>“Are you trying to tell me how to run my hospital Bishop?” </p><p>“Well no-“ Maya stumbled, her fear of the woman kicking in. </p><p>“Do you want me to come by the station and run your team? Tell you how to do your job?” Bailey pressed. </p><p>“No that’s not what I meant, what I mean to say is that - okay I’m going to shut up now. Oh look I need to get back. So, this was great! Thank you - bye,” Maya rambled, gave a soft squeeze to Carina’s hand and all but ran away. </p><p>Dr Bailey left with a satisfied smirk on her face as Carina still very amused by the interaction she had just shared with her boss and girlfriend and the annoyed by the fact she had been interrupted in a very good make-out session, twice. </p><p>She shook her head and headed back up to her office, exhausted by her surgery and the workout she had endured early this morning. She collapsed onto the sofa, that wasn’t the most comfortable but right now it felt like heaven. </p><p>As she felt her muscles begin to relax she felt her phone buzz, she reached for it praying it wasn’t another mother going into labour because currently she just wanted to rest her feet. When she looked at the name however she smiled. </p><p>Fidanzata: Why does Dr Bailey suddenly hate me? </p><p>My Italian: She doesn’t </p><p>Fidanzata: Then explain what just happened?! </p><p>My Italian: She says making you squirm is amusing to her, especially when she has to deal with incompetent interns all day long. Gives her a nice break. Plus you are fun to mess with. Her words, not mine. </p><p>Fidanzata: I don’t know whether to be relieved or offended….</p><p>My Italian: Thank you coming by today, even though we got cut short…again</p><p>Fidanzata: You’re welcome babe, plus I must say - you make scrubs look very sexy </p><p>My Italian: Me?! You in full gear is a sight I could never get tired of - I don’t think I fully appreciated it the first time I saw you; but it really does do things to me Captain Bishop. </p><p>Fidanzata: Okay! I am in a firetruck full of people and you don’t want to start something you can’t finish. Have a good rest of your shift, I’ll phone you later maybe? </p><p>My Italian: Oh I can start, I think you will be the one who can’t finish. But yes, I’d love that! Ciao Bella! xx</p><p>Fidanzata: Bye Beautiful! xx</p><p>Carina put her phone away with a smile as she thought of her girlfriend who was in the exact same position; both realising that this really was the start of something spectacular.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts?? </p><p>So, I am thinking I will end this story with 15 chapters so if there is anything you would want to see then let me know, as always it is highly appreciated! </p><p>Chapter Shoutout: Surprise! by l_ss - It is a completed story but I loved it so go give it a read if you haven't already! </p><p>See you next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for all of the suggestions on the next few chapters they definitely gave me some inspiration and I think I have the final two planned out which I'm so excited for! Also this was supposed to around 2,500 words but needed up being close to 4,000....so enjoy them haha! </p><p>I hope you enjoy this and I took inspiration from: girlinblue26</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maya was relaxing on the sofa when she heard a knock at the door, she scrunched her brow in confusion not expecting anyone but padded across the room anyway. When she opened it she was met with her Italian beauty whose hands were full with bags. </p><p>“Come in, come in, hi,” Maya rambled out still confused as to why her girlfriend was in her apartment, not that she was complaining by any means. </p><p>“Hi Bella,” Carina rushed out, giving the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek as she took her bags from her hands. </p><p>“What’s all this?” Maya asked, carrying the bags through the dining room table. </p><p>“Clothes for tonight - I wouldn’t have changed back at mine but my shift ran late and well it was easier to grab a few things and just come straight here. You don’t mind do you? I’m sorry I should have text and asked,” Carina apologised, realising she had just invited herself over to her girlfriend’s house. </p><p>“No - no you’re fine, don’t apologise.” </p><p>“Is that what you’re wearing?” Carina asked, looking down at Maya’s attire that consisted of black running shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt. Maya looked down at herself still very confused. </p><p>“I mean…yes? I don’t think the sofa is exactly my biggest fashion critic,” Maya joked. </p><p>“You forgot!?” </p><p>“Forgot what?” </p><p>“Maya! I told you about this! Twice!” </p><p>“I didn’t forget, I just simply need reminding,” Maya said, trying to think of what she’d forgotten and what possible reason there was that she had a bag of Carina’s clothes on her table. </p><p>“We’re going to see Amelia, Maggie and Teddy tonight - they wanted to meet you, properly…”Carina said trying to jog Maya’s memory. </p><p>“Oh shit - that’s tonight!” </p><p>“Yes tonight - we have to be there in just over half an hour,” Carina cried looking down at her watch. </p><p>‘Okay, okay that’s fine - we have plenty of time. Come on let’s go get dressed,” Maya grabbed the bags with one hand, Carina’s in her other and dragged them both into the bedroom. </p><p>10 minutes later, Carina was dressed in some black jeans, some strapped heels, and a burnt orange sleeveless shirt while Maya was sat on the bed also in a pair of black jeans except she only had a bra on as she unapologetically was staring at her girlfriend apply her makeup. </p><p>“You’re pretty,” Maya said with a cheeky smile. </p><p>“Grazie bellissima, anche tu sei bella, ma devi ancora vestirti,” Carina said looking back at Maya through the mirror. </p><p>“I don’t know what you just said but it sounded really attractive.” Carina rolled her eyes but smiled. </p><p>“You need to get dressed,” Carina said. </p><p>“What you don’t like the view?” Maya replied with a wink, gesturing to her toned upper body. </p><p>“Oh, I like the view but what I would love is for you to get dressed so we won’t be late.” </p><p>“Fine; your loss.” </p><p>“Get dressed!” Carina cried. With a kiss to Carina’s cheek from behind Maya walked over to her wardrobe and stared blankly at it. </p><p>“Need some help there?” She heard. </p><p>“Yes,” she conceded realising that she was at a loss here in this department. She felt Carina walk over next to her and she began rifling through her clothes in a similar way that Vic had on their first date. </p><p>“Vic was right you have no clothes,” Carina mumbled. </p><p>“When did you talk to Vic?!” Maya asked. </p><p>“The other day when I picked you up so we could go and grab a coffee. You were finishing some paperwork so she came and had a chat with me.” </p><p>“Of course she did,” Maya said not surprised in the least.  </p><p>“Why is everything you own either black, white or grey?” </p><p>“Sorry, not all of us grew up in the fashion capital of the world.” </p><p>“I didn’t. I grew up in Sicily but nice try Bella,” Carina laughed as Maya rolled her eyes. “Here, put this on,” Carina threw Maya a creme coloured plaid shirt and as well as a white t-shirt to put on underneath. Maya slipped it on and Carina nodded in approval. “Beautiful.” </p><p>“Thank you, but I am no match for you. You look stunning,” Maya charmed, giving her a kiss. </p><p>“Okay ten minutes and we need to go,” Carina whispered, resting her forehead against the blonde’s. </p><p>“Okay,” Maya agreed. Carina gave her one more kiss then turned and walked back to the mirror as Maya rested back down on the bed. </p><p>“What are we doing at Amelia’s? Dinner or something?” Maya asked. </p><p>“Nope. Game night.” </p><p>“Game night? Please remind me why we are doing this again?” Maya complained. </p><p>“Because Amelia wants to meet you properly, so does Maggie and Teddy and anyways she invited your friends too so everyone can meet. It won’t be that bad. Plus, you’re good at games,” Carina answered fixing her hair. </p><p>“Correction, I’m great at games,” Maya pointed out, “But this just sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.” </p><p>“You don’t want to meet my friends?” </p><p>“Of course I do babe, that not the issue. It’s them meeting me I’m worried about.” </p><p>“You’ve met them before?” Carina questioned looking back at Maya. </p><p>“But this time I’m doing it properly. The first time I actually met Amelia I pretty much dragged her into a corridor and attacked her with my anxiety about our first date!” Maya cried. </p><p>“Bella! Look at me,” Carina said, turning to Maya who looked up at her. </p><p>“They already love you - trust me. They wouldn’t have let me go on about you for weeks and weeks on end if they didn’t approve and even if they didn’t, it wouldn’t matter to me, your mine and I’m yours that’s all I care about,” Carina confessed with that magical spark in her eye. </p><p>“You talked about me for weeks on end?” Maya teased with a grin. </p><p>“That’s all you took from that?” Carina rolled her eyes jokingly and turned away. </p><p>“No - no I’m sorry, come back!” Maya said, she grabbed onto Carina’s hips, spinned her around and pulled her on top of her onto the bed. Carina quickly braced herself above the blonde’s grinning face with her arms.  </p><p>“We are going to be late,” Carina whispered. </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to make a bad impression,” Maya replied, neither moved from their respective positions as Maya slowly trailed her hands down further from the brunette’s waist to to the top of her ass that was looking incredibly good in her jeans. </p><p>“You really wouldn’t,” with that Carina leant down and softly placed her lips on Maya’s. Soft kisses got more passionate and Carina moaned as Maya slipped her tongue into the brunette’s mouth but before it could get any further pulled away which made Maya groan. “Right come on let’s go,” Carina declared. </p><p>Maya pushed herself up off the bed as they gathered all their things, namely Carina’s bag, Maya’s keys and their phones and walked out the door. As they walked down the corridor down to Maya’s car Carina’s hand was looped through Maya’s in the same way that they looked when they were on their first date.</p><p> It had become one of the many natural habits they had picked up. Carina would always walk on the right; Maya would always keep an extra sweater in the back of her car because Carina would always gets cold; she would always get the last word in their texts, no matter the circumstance and Carina would speak to Maya in Italian for the sole purpose that it would distract her from whatever they were doing and cause her to go into trance of sorts. </p><p>When they reached the car Maya opened up for Carina and helped her step up into the passenger seat, how her girlfriend managed to walk around in those stick stilted shoes she would never know, sometimes she had issues walking in flats so anything above the ground didn’t sound too appealing, but on the brunette those thoughts were heavily disputed. Even though it increased their height difference by a further few inches, the advantages definitely outweighed them in the form of long legs and very well sculpted jeans. </p><p>Once Carina was inside Maya jogged around to the driver’s seat, slid in and they pulled out of the parking lot and were on their way to Amelia’s. </p><p>“You okay, Bella?” Carina asked as they stood outside Amelia’s house. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little nervous is all,” Maya shot Carina a small smile. </p><p>“You’ll be fine, trust me. Vic and Andy will be there and we can all just have some fun,” the brunette encouraged. </p><p>“Your right - let’s go,” Maya said. </p><p>“I’m always right,” Carina replied, linking her hand back with Maya’s as she gave it a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>They knocked on the door and patiently waited until it was swung open by smiling Amelia. </p><p>“You’re here! Please, come in!” Amelia ushered them both inside, stopping to give Carina a quick hug. They made their way into the living area where everyone seemed to be including Maggie who Maya recognised as the Chief of Cardio and her boyfriend Winston and then Link who’d met a handful of times, followed by Teddy and her husband Henry. Vic and Andy weren’t here yet but had text Maya to say they stuck in some traffic but would be there as soon as they could. </p><p>Once, everyone was more settled and introductions had been made Maya grabbed a beer to calm her nerves, as most knew she didn’t drink much and had been avoiding it since her incident with alcohol a few weeks prior but now she needed a little something. </p><p>“So Captain Bishop,” Maggie started. </p><p>“Oh Maya please,” the blonde insisted. </p><p>“Okay Maya, I just wanted to say it’s nice to finally meet you, this one been going on for ages about her hot blonde firefighter trainer so it’s nice to see you in person properly,” Maggie said with a kind smile as she saw Carina blush and Maya’s hand find her way into the brunette’s own.  </p><p>“Thank you, it’s nice seeing you all too and thank you Amelia for inviting us over.” </p><p>“Pleasure’s mine - we haven’t all been able to have a night in together for a while it seemed to fit perfectly,” Amelia replied. </p><p>“Okay - enough of the small talk; let’s get games night started!” Teddy cheered. </p><p>Amelia, Maggie and Teddy started grabbing various boxes from the cupboard and having a small argument over which ones to pick but they eventually decided on a triad of Twister, Truth or Dare and Courage which Maya had never heard of but it looked interesting and everyone seemed to give each other a look as it was laid down on the coffee table. </p><p>“Okay what are we starting with?” Amelia asked, setting the other two games down. </p><p>“Twister!” Maggie shouted. </p><p>“Okay Twister it is, Maya you okay with all of this. Sorry, we can be a lot sometimes,” Teddy asked her quietly, as a few of them rolled the rug back and laid the game down on the floor. </p><p>“All good with me. We play a lot of board games down at the station when it gets quiet - not Twister per say but never the less,” Maya replied, the sudden thought of some of her team playing twister making her smile. </p><p>“How you doing?” Carina asked, turning to face her. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m doing good - everyone is really nice,” Maya said, wrapping her arm around the brunette’s waist as Carina snuggled into her, resting her head in the side of Maya’s neck. </p><p>“So, how are we doing this?” Link spoke up. </p><p>“Well, we can go in pairs, nominate a member to play and go from there?” Amelia suggested. </p><p>Everyone agreed and decided to go in their relationships as pairs, which seemed like the most logical solution. The current players were Maya, Link, Maggie and Teddy while Carina, Amelia, Winston and Henry would spin for their partner. The premise of the game was simple, after all it was a children’s game but with multiple adults, alcohol and a few of them already on bridge between tipsy and drunk it definitely wasn’t going to be a simple task. </p><p>It started out fairly simple, most players in basic position however, but by the third spin Maya had her hands spread out across three quarters of the mat, a limb in both the top corners and a leg in the bottom left while her right one was hung in the air. Maggie was in a crouched position, Teddy was in a similar scenario to Maya but her arm was underneath Maya’s leg and her own leg was diagonal from her hand, a few spaces from Maya’s own. Link meanwhile was perfectly comfortable with only his right foot on the mat, and a beer in his hand. </p><p>Everyone on the outside was finding the game hilarious, Carina could tell Maya was determined to win no matter what while the others seemed to just be enjoying themselves. </p><p>4 rounds later it was down to Maya, Link and Maggie who was now a lot more drunk, deciding to have some more wine in-between rounds. Everyone on the mat was completely tangled. They couldn’t tell who’s limb was who’s and where they started or ended. Many phots and videos had been taken which would definitely be used for blackmail later on in the future. </p><p>As Teddy was about to spin the wheel, the door bell sounded - Amelia jumped up and went to answer it a chorus of hellos sounding from the hall as Andy and Vic stepped into the music filled lounge. </p><p>“Oh - we seemed to have missed a lot,” Andy said, removing her jacket as Vic stifled a laugh from seeing her captain and best friend in a complete tangle on a spotted mat with 2 other fully-grown adults. </p><p>“How did you mange to get her to participate in this?” She asked Carina. “We try and get her to do twister with us all the time and she always declines.” </p><p>“She seemed to be up for to tonight - I think she wants to show everyone she can win,” Carina explained with a laugh. </p><p>“Sounds like her, always knows how to impress that one does!” </p><p>“Hey guys!” Maya added, her voice strained, from the mat. </p><p>“Hey! You doing okay down there?” Andy asked. </p><p>“Doing great!” Maya replied, but didn’t sound too convinced. </p><p>Andy and Vic couldn’t help their laughter as they each took a glass of offered wine and settled back into the sofa. “She must really like you to do this,” Vic said softly. </p><p>“Well, the feeling is mutual,” Carina said, glancing over to her girlfriend. </p><p>Winston called out another move for Maggie who cried out in annoyance as her hand was forced to move to the other side of the mat causing her to form some sort of bridge like pose, with Link’s limbs on each corner of the mat, spread out like a starfish and Maya in a strange combination between the two. Her legs were also on the corners, one space away from Links but then her hands were on either side of his torso in the middle. </p><p>“How long have they been playing?” Andy asked the group. </p><p>“Seventy hours”, “Too long”, “Forever!” Were the answers from the mat. </p><p>“Forty five minutes,” Henry corrected. </p><p>The groans from the mat caused another round of laughs, as Vic whispered to Carina who smiled and nodded. </p><p>“Okay, Maya your move,” Carina called out. She spun the wheel, but ignored the result. “Remove both your legs,” she revealed. </p><p>“What!?” Maya shouted, “How is that possible - I’d have to…” Maya trailed off in thought, she couldn’t put her legs any further out, they wouldn’t reach…the only place they could go was up. She braced herself, took a deep breath as everyone watched curiously. They’d all half expected her to admit defeat but when she pushed herself up into a handstand they all cheered loudly. </p><p>Why Maya had gone to these lengths to win a game even she was unsure but deep down she wanted to impress Carina in her weird way of winning even if it was through children’s board game. </p><p>“Wait - is that even a move?” Winston asked. At the sudden cheers from the group Maggie looked over at Maya and as she saw her in a handstand her eyes widened and she lost her balance from both the shock and the alcohol causing her to fall down onto Link’s back who also fell down, which then knocked Maya out in the process. The three adults all groaned in pain as they had all been wiped out on the floor causing everyone to laugh for the nth time that night. </p><p>“Okay maybe we’ve had enough of this game!” Teddy said, watching the three walk back over to the sofa rubbing various parts of their body. </p><p>“I can’t believe you!” Maya said, claiming her place next to Carina and Andy. </p><p>“It was Vic’s idea!” Carina replied with a laugh. </p><p>“I hate you both!”</p><p>“No you don’t” they responded in sync. </p><p>“Plus neither of us actually thought you’d do a handstand anyway,” Vic pointed out. </p><p>“Anyone for another drink?” Amelia asked, “You’ll probably need it for the next game.” </p><p>A chorus of yeses went out, along with a few nos. </p><p>“You okay if I have another one?” Carina asked Maya.</p><p>“Yeah of course babe, have whatever you like. I’m only having one anyway,” she answered giving her a kiss and reaching for her half empty bottle. </p><p>“What’s next?” Andy asked, lost in the loop of tonight’s itinerary.</p><p>“Truth or dare,” Winston announced, setting out some of the cards. </p><p>Amelia and Link came back with a round of drinks as well as a few bowls of snacks. </p><p>“Okay, who’s starting?” </p><p>“Me! If it lands on you - you both have to answer agreed?” Maggie asked not waiting for an answer as she grabbed an empty beer bottle placed it on the coffee table that they were all crowded around and spun it. They all watched tentatively as it landed on Link and Amelia. </p><p>“Truth,” they both said. </p><p>“What excuse have you used to get out of something?” Winston asked. </p><p>“I said I had to watch my cousins cat,” Amelia admitted pretty quickly. </p><p>“Wait - that was with me!” Maggie cried. </p><p>“Yeah sorry,” Amelia replied, not looking very sorry at all. </p><p>“I haven’t - I’ve always just told the truth,” Link answered as everyone groaned and rolled their eyes. </p><p>“Okay Mr Perfect,” Amelia teased, giving him a kiss. They spun the bottle next as it landed on Teddy and Henry. </p><p>“Truth,” they answered. </p><p>“Most illegal thing you have ever done?” They both gave each other a look as Henry answered. </p><p>“She married me to cover my medical insurance.” </p><p>“What?!” Sounded across the whole room, everyone shocked. </p><p>“I don’t know how illegal that is exactly but still..” </p><p>“How did we never know about this?” Maggie asked. </p><p>“I don’t know. It never came up-“ Teddy replied. </p><p>“Never would have thought that’s what you’d say,” Amelia mused. </p><p>“Anyways, enough about our criminal actions,” Teddy laughed as she spun the bottle. </p><p>They continued playing for another 20 minutes with their worst first dates, hookups and kisses, most embarrassing stories, childhood tales and so much more being revealed. Maya was having a really good time, she loved being able to spend time with both her own friend’s and Carina’s as well as was gold everyone seemed to get along well, because if her relationship continued for as long as she hoped it would they would all being together for many, many more occasions. </p><p>“Okay Maya and Carina did you like each other when you first met?” Teddy asked. </p><p>They both looked at each other and then simultaneously shook their head which everyone was quite shocked by seeing as how loved up they were now. </p><p>“She was such a pain in the ass,” Carina said, taking a sip of her wine. </p><p>“Me?!” Maya asked stunned. “So were you! I’ve never heard someone complain so much in my life!” </p><p>“Me complain! You were so irritating - all your weird military phrases. ‘No time for talking’, ‘Can’t stop now’, ‘It’s all in you head; it’s mental, not physical’ ” Carina said imitating Maya causing everyone to laugh including the blonde herself who was taking it all as a light hearted joke. </p><p>“Says the person who turned up late, may I add, and then complained the entire time!” </p><p>“I had a few drinks the night before okay cut me some slack!” </p><p>“So you were drunk too!” </p><p>“Carina!” Amelia gasped. </p><p>“Oh shut up!” Carina laughed, giving Maya a hug and a kiss. “Anyway - I think everything turned out pretty well.” </p><p>“Yeah it did, didn’t it!” Maya agreed with a smile, looking down at the gorgeous Italian in her arms. </p><p>“Okay, okay save it for the vows,” Maggie said, still quite drunk causing everyone to laugh. Although it did make both girls think about their future, both seeing the exact same one. </p><p>Winston spun the bottle for two who seemed to be in another loved up trance as it landed on  Amelia and Link again. </p><p>“Dare,” they said. </p><p>“Okay - I dare you to have. Push-up competition, with Amelia on your back against…” he scanned the room, “Maya.” </p><p>“Winner gets dinner at my parents restaurant,” Vic added, giving an incentive, not that either would need it as they were both highly competitive. </p><p>Cheers erupted around the room as well as some hoots from Vic and Andy as they nuded Maya with their elbows. </p><p>Maya held her hand out for Carina to take as they all took their places on the floor. </p><p>“No fair! Carina is practically a feather!” Link argued. </p><p>“You saying I’m not a feather!” Amelia questioned raising her eyebrows. </p><p>“No! Of course not!” Link said quickly as everyone else stifled their laugher. </p><p>“Okay take your places,” Vic called out, deciding to adjudicate along with Andy. Both pairs positioned themselves on the floor and both Carina and Amelia laid on top of them, wrapping their arms around torso’s as the two started pushing out reps. It was a fairly even match as everyone counted them through. </p><p>“Ten…Eleven…Twelve…” </p><p>“Fifty nine, sixty, sixty one,” </p><p>“Eighty one, eighty two,” </p><p>“How long are they going to do this?” Maggie asked from the sofa. </p><p>“Until one of them gives up.” </p><p>“So we are going to be here all night!” She said flopping back onto the sofa. </p><p>“Link if we lose I swear to god!’ Amelia said from above. </p><p>“We won’t lose,” he replied, focusing on his reps. </p><p>“Good!” Amelia replied, tapping his arms, however it was poorly timed as she caused him to fall down….again onto the floor. “Sorry, my bad!” She chirped. </p><p>“Maya and Carina win!” Andy and Vic called out, everybody clapped as Maya stood up with Carina still on her back as she walked over to the sofa and put her girlfriend down before she herself collapsed on the sofa, her arms hurting from the strange amount of physical exercise she had endured tonight. </p><p>As they all settled back down on the sofa Vic prodded Maya on the shoulder. </p><p>“Have you heard any updates from the Chief about the Firefighter Olympics?” Vic asked, eating a few peanuts. </p><p>“What the hell are the Firefighting Olympics?” Teddy asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So next chapter is the Firefighter Olympics - how I decided on this I really don't know but it should be fun to write! </p><p>Thank you so much for reading as always!! This nearly has 15,000 hits which is insane!! So THANK YOU AGAIN! </p><p>See you next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back!! This took forever to write so apologies about the wait but it is officially the longest chapter to date at just over 6,000 words....</p><p>I hope you enjoy this!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell are the firefighting Olympics?” Teddy asked. </p><p>All three of the firefighters’s smiles in the room lit up. </p><p>“The firefighting Olympics are when every station in Seattle competes to be the best,” Andy started. </p><p>“A combination of endurance, speed, agility and strength that pushes everyone to their limit. We all compete in various drills, races and skills and it is regarded as one of the toughest competitions we have,” Vic continued signalling for Maya to continue. </p><p>“The winning team is given the holy grail of trophies, bragging rights for the whole year, a new vehicle of our choosing and $50,000 for whatever the station needs.” </p><p>Everyone in the room seemed to just stare at them, wide-eyed at this new found information of which they had discovered, “So, how does it work exactly?” Amelia asked, sitting forward curiously. </p><p>“Well, each station has 4 shifts, A to D, so to avoid chaos ensuing across the city we each take a day to compete - Monday through to Thursday respectively and then on Friday the winning Station is announced. With each event someone from every station is selected and then the winner is given points which decrease the lower in rank you fall - then we have shift winners which are announced at the end of the day then the big reveal at the end.“  </p><p>“Huh - How have we never heard of this?” Teddy asked - she’d thought she’d lived in Seattle enough to have known about an event like this. </p><p>“Well, it’s been cancelled the past two years so that may have had something to do with it - and I’d say its more a ‘you’d only know about it if you a firefighter’ event; it’s not too widely publicised,” Vic answered. </p><p>“Why was it cancelled?” Maggie asked on behalf of everyone who were now all evidently invested. </p><p>“Last year, D shift all got food poisoning and as the next shift we had to go on call, meaning we had to forfeit and we lost completely that year as only 2 shifts could compete,” Andy explained. Carina looked over at Maya and had to suppress a laugh seeing the irritation on her girlfriend’s face, clearly still bitter about the loss. </p><p>“Which we never forgave them for,” Vic added with a scoff. </p><p>“And this year?” </p><p>“Do you remember that massive skyscraper fire that was on 28th and 1st in July?” Maya asked.</p><p>“You mean the one that meant I didn’t leave the hospital for four days? Then yes I do,” Maggie replied, her face showing the memories of the exhaustion and stress that she’d felt. </p><p>“We got the 5 alarm call just as we were about to start…so no firefighter olympics. But, myself and a few of the other captains managed to talk the chief into more of a…Winter Firefighter Olympics which is in 3 weeks so that means extra training every shift and no more eating crap in the station,” Maya instructed, directing the final part to Vic and Andy who while solemnly nodded knew that in order to win and reclaim their title they needed to work hard for it and nobody knew discipline, fitness and dedication as well as Maya did. </p><p>“So, what sort of events do you guys have?” Link asked, opening another beer. </p><p>Maya let out a breath as she tried to recall everything, “So, it covers a range of skills. Strength which includes deadlifts, benchpress, pull-ups, pushups. Then endurance which is where the stair climbs come in; one of the worst in my opinion. Planks and hose line drills followed by Vic’s favourite event…” Maya trails off to let her explain. </p><p>“Turnout challenge! Fastest time wins,” She cheered. “Reigning champion, I have not been beaten and have the department record,” she said with an equally proud and smug look receiving a high five from Andy and a grin from Maya. </p><p>“Track is last with our very own Captain Bishop taking the lead, running not only the 400 and the 800 but the inter-station relay. She has not only the female record but beat the male records as well and has the quickest in department history,” Andy bragged for her friend, knowing she would never admit to any of that herself. </p><p>Carina slipped her hand into Maya’s who gave it squeeze and a small but embarrassed smile, not expecting Andy to speak about her so highly. </p><p>“Could I come and watch you?” Carina asked the blonde, as everyone else continued discussing their topic of current conversation. </p><p>“You want to?” Maya asked surprised, she’d never had anyone want to be there for her before. Sure, she’d had people coach and yell, but never simply support and cheer her on. </p><p>“Of course Bella,” Carina replied with a smile, resting her head on Maya’s shoulder. </p><p>“Then, yes - I’d love it if you were there,” Maya replied, giving the brunette a soft kiss on the top of her head. </p><p>3 weeks later… </p><p>Maya was shuffling about her room, packing up her duffle bag for the day. She had laid everything out the night before in preparation so it wouldn’t take her long, but she wanted to be sure she had everything. Her day had started out well, she’d done a workout at home deciding against a run in favour of saving her energy her races later on; the last thing she needed was to injure herself before she’d even got there. She taken a hot shower, which had done wonders for her muscles that were fairly tight and had loosened them up and as a result calmed her nerves - a trait that still hadn’t gone away. </p><p>As she packed another pair of her Nike Pros into her bag as a knock sounded,  “It’s open!” She called out through her own open bedroom door, a smile forming across her face knowing exactly who it was.</p><p>“Bongiorno Bella! Where are you?” She heard along with shuffling of shoes being removed and a coat being hung up. </p><p>“Bedroom,” she replied, zipping up the duffel and placing down on the floor. </p><p>She heard footsteps approach and turned when she sense the Italian was in the room. “Hey, you were a while - I thought you’d said you’d be here at 9?” Maya asked, looking at the clock that read half past. </p><p>Carina walked fully into the room and gave Maya a not so quick kiss and a half mumbled apology. </p><p>“This is why I was late - I had to pick this up,” she explained, reaching for the bag she’d hidden behind her back. “It’s for you, but also for me and the only thing I could think of with such short notice so if you hate it that’s fine we can just forget all about it…” Carina rambled nervously. </p><p>Maya chuckled as she watched Carina become increasingly more flustered, “Babe, I will love it - regardless of what it is. Now, can I have my gift please?” She asked excitedly. Carina nodded and handed the bag over, sitting down on the bed watching the blonde for any sign that she didn’t like it. </p><p>Maya opened up the bag to see, two neatly individually wrapped parcels, identical in size and shape. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she put one down on the bed and tore open the paper, her face lighting up as she revealed more and more of her gift. She held it out in front of her and slowly admired what was in her hands. </p><p>It was a dark, navy hoodie - the same as her station uniform - with her SFD badge on the front. She turned in round and smiled, as it read: FIREFIGHTER OLYMPICS 2020, 19, CAPT. BISHOP across the back, with her initials MB on the top halves of the sleeves. </p><p>“I know you hate your old one because it has a zip and you complain that it’s annoying and that it’s lost is warmth so I thought I’d get you a new one, and it has your name on it so no one else can steal it,” Carina explained bashfully, looking down at the floor. </p><p>“This is perfect!” Maya cried. It was true she hated her old hoodie, it was itchy, she hated anything with a zip because she found they didn’t provide the same comfort level as the other ones and it didn’t have her name on it - only her initials which were faded meaning she caught both Vic, Andy and occasionally Travis walking around it. So, the fact her girlfriend had remembered her complaints made the gift all the more special and it was something she had to commemorate her favourite event of the year. </p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” Carina replied with a smile, she had been nervous about the gift, but she was more nervous about the second part of her gift because of the weight it would come with. </p><p>Maya slipped the hoodie over her t-shift immediately sighing at the fluffiness of it, it was amazing how the simplest of things could make her happy, she was so caught up in the first of the packages she almost forgot about the second one. </p><p>“What’s in there?” Maya asked, pulling the hood over her ears. </p><p> “Open it and you’ll find out,” Carina replied, handing the second parcel over. </p><p>Maya opened it in similar fashion to the first and was met with equal happiness, again, and confusion - it was a near replica of the hoodie she had on, except this one had the initials CDL on the sleeves. </p><p>“Wait..?”Maya said, putting all the pieces together in her head. </p><p>“I thought I could wear the same and show everyone who I’m cheering on in the stands - if that’s okay with you?” Carina asked standing up as Maya ran her hands over the initials, and her own name on the back. </p><p>Carina knew that wearing this meant something; they’d essentially be telling everyone they were in a relationship, not just their friends but the entire department and that was a big deal especially for two people who had never really thrived in the relationship area of their lives. </p><p>“It’s more than okay,” Maya whispered, after what felt like forever she looked up and saw her favourite caramel eyes staring back at her. She tossed the hoodie onto the bed and picked the unsuspecting brunette up, bridal style, in her arms. </p><p>“Maya! What are you doing?!” Carina yelped as she was suddenly lifted from the ground. </p><p>“You’re pretty amazing, you know that right?” Maya asked seriously. </p><p>“I think you’ve mentioned it once or twice,” Carina replied with a soft laugh, slipping her hands round the blonde’s hoodie covered shoulders. Maya responded by leaning forward and capturing the Italian’s lips with her own, she tightened her grip on Maya’s shoulders to keep her balance, letting herself relax in the blonde’s arms. They pulled away with a smile when air became an issue. </p><p>Carina pulled her arms away and at the last second tightened the drawstrings of the hoodie essentially squishing Maya’s face in the process making her burst into laughter. The blonde didn’t seem to find it as amusing as she kept a straight face. </p><p>“You look cute!” Carina declared, giving her one last kiss before she released herself from Maya’s arms and grabbed her hoodie from the bed, realising they were going to be late. </p><p>She walked out of the room, with Maya following close behind, hoodie fixed and bag on her shoulder, sunglasses on her face. </p><p>“Why the glasses again?” She sighed, looking at the blonde. </p><p>“Intimidate the competition, makes me look cool,” Maya replied seriously, slipping her trainers on. </p><p>Carina couldn't tell if her girlfriend was joking or not so decided against replying knowing they did the exact opposite, but it amused her never the less. She picked up the smoothie from the counter that she’d brought with her and handed it over to the blonde, “For you.” </p><p>“See this is why you’re my girlfriend,” Maya said, taking the drink. </p><p>“Why because I bring you smoothies and hoodies?” Carina asked putting her own shoes and hoodie on, then placing her jacket over her arm. </p><p>“Exactly,” Maya said with a smirk as she walked out the door. </p><p>“Bishop! You’re here!” Andy shouted as Maya and Carina walked into the indoor stadium hand in hand. </p><p>“Looking sharp Captain!” Travis said as they approached the group. </p><p>“It was a special gift,” Maya replied, looking at Carina giving her hand a squeeze. </p><p>“You’re going to show us all up in that!” Andy joked, she honestly couldn’t be happier for her best friend. Seeng her look so...calm was all she’d ever wanted. Maya always seemed to move at 100mph all the time - was always here 20 minutes before them all but today she was pretty much late, had walked in at a stroll, hand in hand with her girlfriend. Maya had never allowed herself to be at ease, to be vulnerable so to see her opening herself to love was something Andy could never complain about. </p><p>“Okay - this is really cute and all but we have an Olympics to win,” Vic announced. </p><p>“That we do,” Maya agreed with a laugh. “Okay - let’s go get our trophy!” They all cheered. “I’ll see you later,” Maya whispered to Carina, giving her a kiss. </p><p>“I’ll be cheering from the stands,” Carina replied with a smile. </p><p>They parted but Carina had to hold in a laugh as she heard Travis: “Bishop take the sunglasses off…” </p><p>Maya followed the rest of her team down to their designated zone or the WHQ as Vic had deemed it - Winner’s Head Quarters. Once, they put down all their bags and gear Maya grouped everyone together in a huddle. “So today’s the day, the day we have been training for. Use your skills and intelligence, don’t let them intimidate you - we are the best team here! If you think you can’t do it, you probably won’t. Push through it - dominate the competition and destroy them!” </p><p>“19!” Andy yelled. </p><p>“19!” They all shouted back. The energy was high, they were ready to go and they were ready to win. </p><p>The stadium was massive, it had two large stands, North and South of the track, although people were only sat in the North facing stands so the stations could use the South ones for their gear. There was a large burnt orange running track wrapping around the middle where various hoses, weights and equipment was placed. The arena was packed, it was probably the largest crowd Maya had seen at one of these events but she only cared about one person amongst all of them. Dr Carina DeLuca. </p><p>Chief Scott stepped in the middle where his commentator podium was placed along with a microphone. </p><p>“Thank you all for coming out here today to celebrate our annual Firefighter Olympics, or should I say Winter Firefighter Olympics,” the crowd along with the teams chuckled. “This event is incredible special not only to me but for everyone stood behind me. It is a time where we put our skills to the test in a not so friendly competition but all come together in a way only sports can do. So, enough of me because I know we are all desperate to get started. I hope you all enjoy yourselves today - thank you!” A round of applause went out. </p><p>“Okay Miller you got this!” Andy encouraged as Dean psyched himself up for the male round of the benchpress. </p><p>“I got this! Okay - let’s go!” Miller walked himself over to the benchpress area along with all the other station’s competitors. Bishop and Warren by his side. Following the rules, each competitor could have 2 people with them, Maya going in as Captain and Warren as the calmer encourager and man of wise words. </p><p>There was a weight of 200 pounds and the highest number of reps would win - Maya was confident in Dean knowing he could bench over 200 on a good day and for a reasonable number of reps too. The question was: how many could everyone else do? </p><p>The klaxon sounded, in typical firefighter fashion, and the competition began. </p><p>“Come on Miller - breathe - in and out - keep it under control!” </p><p>“You got this man - maintain your focus,” Warren encouraged. </p><p>They were 30 reps in and 4 out of the 10 had dropped out, Miller was still going strong. </p><p>“Keep this up Miller!” The crowd were chanting and calling out for their station’s competitors - it was alive and felt electric in there. </p><p>50 reps in and only 2 remained Miller and a guy from Station 12 - it was close and both were struggling. </p><p>“Come on Dean! Push through it!” </p><p>51…52…53…54…55</p><p>“Congratulations to Dean Miller from Station 19!” The Chief announced. Station 12 dropped out at 54 which meant Dean was the winner. Everyone who was supporting 19 as well as the crew cheered loudly - they were on the road to victory! </p><p>2 hours later and 7 more events down Staton 19 were second with 250 points, Station 28 were leading with 260. Maya wanted to slap their smug faces, and her views were shared by everyone in the team. They had a decade long rivalry between the two stations, they were a few blocks away from one another and had the two fastest response times in the department so when they got any chance to compete they took it. </p><p>So far they were okay; Maya had won the pull-ups, beating everyone else by a mile, then Andy had come third in the pushups, Warren also coming third in the hose drills with Robert losing by 4 seconds, they’d lost the deadlifts however the winner from Station 9 had won by 10 more so they weren’t too annoyed, then Travis had come second in the ropes with Vic winning the turnout as expected setting a new PB for herself which had meant the team was high on adrenaline and energy, more than their usual. </p><p>Carina had watched from the stands with pride, seeing Maya win her event and smiled at her through the crowd when she’d started had warmed her heart. The way her muscles had moved hadn’t been too bad to observe either. </p><p>She loved seeing Maya get so excited with her team. The bond she had with her friends at the hospital had a different energy to it; they were close but the friendship between Maya and everyone was unparalleled. </p><p>It was coming on to 12 o’clock and the final events were coming in; the track events which meant this was Maya’s time to really shine. </p><p>She shed her hoodie and carefully folded it into her bag, she tightened her laces once more and shook out her nerves, did a few quick jumps then looked up into the crowd and found her favourite brunette who was staring right back at her as she cheered, she subconsciously let out a smile as she made her way over to the start line with all the others. </p><p>“You ready to lose Bishop?” A voice said next to her, Maya turned her head and was met with Jenkins from 23. </p><p>“You sure about that one - because last time I checked I’m the one with the medal and the department records, I could be wrong though?” She quipped back with a smirk. </p><p>“You’ll see Bishop - this is my year,” she said back confidently. </p><p>Maya ignored her and went into her lane, number 3. She wasn’t superstitious in that way but she liked the middle lanes as it gave her a clear vision of the whole track.  As she stepped back into position the muscle memory of her professional running days back to her, like they did every time she was in the position. All the training, pain, sweat and discipline came flooding back but she controlled it - like she knew how to do and focused on the task at hand - beating the shit out of Jenkins from 23.  </p><p>She closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath in, then released it and opened her eyes, the rest of the world falling away, she cancelled the background noise out and only listened for the klaxon. </p><p>3...2…1…BANG! </p><p>She took off in the same way she had for so many years of her life - not too fast to conserve energy but not to slow either. She still had 2 more races to run and not everyone in the race had the same caliber of talent as she did so she took it easy; which for any normal person was bordering on a sprint. </p><p>She was in 2nd for the first 200m, she knew Jenkins was close behind her she could feel it, the heavy steps of an average runner - there was no technique which internally made her smile; she really thought she could beat her? </p><p>As the final 150m grew closer she increased her pace, getting faster and faster as she rounded the bend - the person ahead was slowing, they were burning out; not everyone can sprint for 400m. </p><p>Maya was steps away from the person in first place and then all of a sudden she broke free and she went for it - easily surpassing them and all out sprinting the final 100m until she smashed through the finish line with that same rush of adrenaline as she’d done in the real Olympics. The crowd screamed and shouted in applause as Maya turned and watched everyone else cross the line as she caught her breath. </p><p>She found Carina’s proud, and smiling face in the crowd jumping and cheering along with everyone else and shot her a wink, to which Carina blushed from. </p><p>Maya watched as Jenkins crossed the line in 3rd; she wasn’t one to dismiss where people ranked but this one time she granted herself the luxury: “You know Jenkins if you move your legs a bit faster you might come 2nd next year.” </p><p>As she made her way back over to WHQ - as Andy and Vic ran into her with a hug. </p><p>“Jenkins try to beat you again?” Andy asked. </p><p>“Yep.” </p><p>“You totally shut her down?” </p><p>“You know me too well Herrera,” Maya replied with a laugh. They were now in 1st with 300 while Station 23 were in 2nd with 290; Maya just had to win her next race and then the team needed to win the relay and they’d walk away champions. </p><p>She had around 10 minutes to rest before the 800m, so she put her hoodie back on - and grabbed a bottle of water  then started stretching her legs out wanting to be as fresh as she could possibly be. </p><p>She grabbed her phone from her bag and saw she had a text from Carina which made her smile as she opened it. </p><p>My Italian: I never knew watching you run competitively would be so attractive….</p><p>Maya let out a laugh imagining her girlfriends reaction realising she’d never seen her run in such a competitive way, only when they’d ran together. </p><p>Fidanzata: Thought I’d put on a show - I’m guessing you liked it then? x</p><p>My Italian: Oh I enjoyed it very much x</p><p>Fidanzata: Well get ready for round 2 x</p><p>My Italian: I’ll be waiting xx </p><p>Maya looked up at the stands and saw Carina smirking at her, even from the distance they were separate from Maya could see her; maybe it was something you picked up when the person was all you could think about night and day. </p><p>Maya tossed her phone back in her back and was met from a cheeky smile from Andy. </p><p>“Who was that?” She asked coyly. </p><p>“I think you already know the answer to that,” Maya replied. </p><p>“The matching hoodies were cute - definitely not your idea,” Andy said sitting down next to Maya on the floor. </p><p>“Definitely not my idea. You know she remembered a conversation we had from 2 weeks ago, knowing how much I hated my old hoodie so she got me a new one?” </p><p>“She’s special Bishop. Seeing you guys at Amelia’s, and how happy she’s made you in this short space of time, its’s really nice to see Maya. I think you’ve found your person.” </p><p>“You do?” </p><p>“I really do.” </p><p>Maya didn’t have a chance to think over what Andy had said because the 800m was being announced and she had to go back to the starting line. She did her warm-up routine again and then got herself back into position. </p><p>3...2…1…BANG! </p><p>Now, the 800m was a totally different race compared to the 400m, not only in distance but in technique. The 800 was a medium-distanced race and for any runner means training for long distances, anywhere between 5k to 12k depending on the day. But, it also meant that you couldn’t run at near sprints because you’d burn out. The body can’t sustain that sort of energy usage for such a period of time, so you had to use it economically, be smart and intelligent about it, breathe and focus. </p><p>So, Maya referred back to her training, she started out slowish placing around 3rd and sat there comfortably. Sometimes, the cheers from the crowd would subconsciously force people to increase their speed but Maya knew better. She could see Jenkins was in 2nd, around 5 or so metres ahead but she was aware they still had over 500m to go and she wasn’t about to let her rivalry compromise her race. </p><p>They continued going, none of the places really moving until they hit the final 300m. Maya knew this was the point in which she had to kick it up a gear, she took one final inhale as she moved faster and faster, she was neck and neck with Jenkins, she could sense her watching her from the corner of her eye. Rule number 1: Never look at your opponents. </p><p>As, Jenkins was distracted Maya went into a full sprint for the final 200m; not only wanting to impress her girl in the stands but claim the next 50 points to give them and edge before the final race. She felt her whole body working; she could sense her leg muscles in the early stages of burning but the adrenaline she felt running through her veins was all the energy she needed to easily surpass whoever was in first and finish the final 150m in a whole league of her own. </p><p>Crossing the finish line first for the second time left her with a thin sheen of sweat covering her body as she was engulfed in a team embrace from everyone who had made their way to the end to congratulate her. </p><p>She filled her lungs with air as a smile was plastered on her face; there really was no feeling like winning. </p><p>“Let’s go Captain!!” Vic cheered. </p><p>“You gave them all a run for their money,” Travis joked. </p><p>“19!” Dean called out, cupping his hand round his mouth. </p><p>“19!” They all shouted back - this was their year! Nothing would take it away from them. </p><p>“Further congratulations go to Captain Bishop for that incredible race, totalling the leaderboard to 350 for our current leaders Station 19! In second place is Station 12 with 330 and in third is Station 23 with 320!” Chief Scott announced receiving a large cheer from the audience for the three current podium holders. </p><p>The crew headed back to WHQ to prepare for the final race: Inter-Station relay. It was the only event where they really had to work as a team; they had a few paired events but nothing where they all were together. It was a 700m relay with each member running 100m. </p><p>15 minutes later they were getting ready for their final race, Maya’s legs were burning from the constant stop and start and bursts of energy. This wasn’t how she usually used her body; it was more a continuous burst of energy instead of going on all out. But, she knew she just had to push through it; she could rest her muscles after. Maya called the team into a huddle before they all went into their places. </p><p>“Final event! We’ve got this! Let’s go home champions and smash 23 to the ground!” Maya encouraged for the final time. </p><p>They cheered then headed off, there would be a few change overs which meant that everyone went off in pairs except Maya who would do the final sprinting finish. They’d decided on the order based on strengths and speed and had ended up with: Vic, Travis, Robert, Dean, Warren, Andy and Maya.</p><p>Once everyone had taken their spots the klaxon rang out….</p><p>Maya was watching from the sidelines until she got get into her own spot after the first lap. Vic started out strong; she was very fast Maya had found out on a few of their early morning runs so she wasn’t too surprised they were already in the lead, a quick change over to Travis and off off he set. </p><p>Maya had made the whole station focus on speed for a week in preparation for this race knowing it was a game changer in terms of points and she wanted to get the Station off to a strong start before the after shifts competed. While the team had complained for most of it she could see it paying off. </p><p>400m in and they were 2nd, they’d fallen short on one of the bends but they weren’t too far behind so Maya was happy, they were on the final lap now so she stepped back onto the track for the third time and set herself up in her box. She jumped up and down on her toes as she tracked the baton watching its every move. She’d only ever run relay in high school, never competitively, so this wasn’t her best skill, but she used her skills in carrying the hoses and transferred them over to the baton. </p><p>When Andy was passed the baton from Warren Maya took a deep breath in and out, tracking Andy until she was only 20m away, she started a slow jog with her right hand held behind her waiting for the time until she could sprint off. Andy was leading, but 23 were less than a metre behind. </p><p>10m…5m…2m… and she was off. </p><p>Maya held onto the metal stick in her hands and ran - the race was still neck and neck and she knew she needed to win. For her pride if nothing else - so she ignored the pain in her calves and pushed herself as fast as she could go</p><p>Gradually she broke free from the head to head race she was in and pulled ahead by a good few metres almost collapsing across the finish line, baton still in an iron tight grip in her hands. </p><p>She laid down on the track as the others all crossed the line and closed her eyes letting the past 14 or so seconds flash back across her mind. When you're in a moment like that everything moves so quickly and it’s hard to remember what happened. </p><p>Her lungs were begging for air so she just laid flat and breathed heavily taking long and controlled breaths for all but 5 seconds when her team all piled onto her, cheering loudly. </p><p>“You did it Captain!” </p><p>“Ran them into the dust!”</p><p>“Guys I think you’re crushing multiple organs,” Maya managed with a laugh and they all quickly untangled themselves from her. Maya sat up and smiled at them all. </p><p>“First of all, that was pure Station 19 teamwork at its finest and second of all, I think we are going home winners!” They all cheered and clapped, as they helped Maya up and had a team embrace. </p><p>They all went back to WHQ to grab bottles of water before they headed back into the middle of the track the same as every station and awaited the announcement of the day’s winner. </p><p>“First off I want to stay a massive congratulations to everyone who took part in the first day of the Firefighter Olympics. We have seen a few records broken and many new personal bests. This event isn’t just about winning but about teamwork and unification however I’m very aware of the fact we all want to know who the winners of A Shift are so....drumroll please,” A rumble of claps and feet hitting the floor rang out, “Station 19!” </p><p>The whole team as well as the crowd cheered and jumped up and down, high fives and hugs were given all around as they celebrated their win. Maya picked Carina out of the crowd and gave her a smile, as Carina winked. </p><p>Watching Maya win something that meant so much to her made her feel so happy, she couldn’t stop smiling the whole day. Something she hand’t done in a while. Being with Maya made her feel…euphoric. </p><p>Having someone to care about, someone to love, made life so much more exciting. She had never met someone like Maya, someone that made her excited to wake up before the sun, put kale in her drinks and make an extra plate of whatever she cooked so she could bring it to the Station for Maya to have for lunch. Maya made her days something to look forward to; something that brought her a sense of happiness that nothing else had ever done. </p><p>15 minutes later, Maya walked over to the side of the stands which Carina was leaning against, a smile on her face. As soon as she was only a steps distance away she dropped her bag and brought her in for a kiss, one hand on her waist the other cupping her jaw not caring about anyone else who was walking past or the fact they were still technically at a professional event. </p><p>Carina slowly pulled away and rested her forehead against the blonde’s although it was a bit sweaty she couldn’t find it in her to care, “My champion,” She whispered. </p><p>“Well, I had a good luck charm,” Maya replied with a cheeky grin. </p><p>"You did?" Carina laughed, rubbing her nose against the blonde's. </p><p>"Uh-huh," Maya went in for another kiss. </p><p>“I love you Maya,” Carina replied, but the response was not what she had hoped. She felt muscles tense up beneath her touch as the blonde pulled away, started to panic and pull out of her arms. “Maya, I’m sorry I-“ </p><p>“I-I just I-um need to get…grab something from-from the car,” she stuttered as she tried to calm herself, her brain was spinning right now. She couldn’t think clearly and she was shutting down. She grabbed her bag from the floor and all but ran out of the building, leaving the shocked brunette alone. </p><p>She didn’t even register putting her bag away, or getting in the drivers seat, or driving away from the arena. She didn’t know what to do, or to think, or to say so she did what she always had done, she ran. </p><p>She was so caught up in her thoughts, her inner battle of emotions and panic that she didn’t even realise where she was or the fact she’d parked the car and got out until the bell above her head chimed pulling her out of her conflicted turmoil. </p><p>She finally looked up, as a tear slid down her cheek. </p><p>“I’ve really messed up,” was all she managed to choke out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...so that's that. </p><p>The next chapter is the final one!!! </p><p>Thank you so much for reading as well as all the support you guys give me as always!! </p><p>See you next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day everyone! We have finally reached the end of what has been such an incredible journey!! This was my first ever story on here and the support you have given me has been so overwhelming its crazy!! I will never be able to thank you enough but I hope that this final chapter will be able to go some of the way towards that! </p><p>So, I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She finally looked up, as a tear slid down her cheek. </p><p>“I’ve really messed up,” was all she managed to choke out. </p><p>“Maya! What’s happened, sit down,” D hurried out concerned, she’d never seen the blonde like this in the entirety of her time knowing her and it was worrying her. </p><p>“I really screwed up,” was all Maya said as she sat down, even the warmth and the sweet smell of Italian coffee and pastries were not able to slow her tears. </p><p>“Talk to me tesoro,” D said kindly, sitting down next to Maya and holding her hand. </p><p>As Maya began to tell D the story behind why she was in such an emotional and conflicted mess she couldn’t help the tears that fell and the guilt that was starting to settle into her body. </p><p>“I have one question for you - do you love her?” D asked after some time, she herself knew the answer but she wanted Maya to know it too, because she’d seen the way the two girls acted in each other’s presence and she knew what love looked liked. She knew it the first time they’d come into the shop and had a conversation over coffee. </p><p>“I really do,” Maya replied with a sad smile. She’d probably ruined any chance she’d had. She’d told herself she only had one shot to make this right after she’d messed it up the first time, but now she’d done it again, and here she was paying the price for it. </p><p>“Why?” D asked, she knew how Maya’s brain worked, she seen it and knew to get her to fully come to terms with what she was feeling she’d had to flesh it out with her completely, get her to know all the facts and the true reasoning behind her emotions. </p><p>The question threw Maya a bit, just expecting to get a motivational speech about how she should go find her and tell her, but that wasn’t the situation she was in, and without even taking too long she think she looked back up at D. “I love how she makes everything better. No matter what’s happening; a tough call, or just a general stressful shift every time she smiles, every time she laughs she makes my entire day better and I forget about everything. She can just wrap herself in my arms and hug me and the pain can go away. I’ve never met anyone like her, she’s on my mind all the time no matter if we are together or not I can’t stop thinking about her. She’s so smart I get lost in everything she says but I can’t help hang on to every word because I can hear how much she loves her research and job even though I know I will never truly understand. She’s kind and generous and amazing and supportive and beautiful and I love her so much that it hurts,” Maya answered, all her emotions and feelings coming out at once. </p><p>“So why did you run?” </p><p>“Because…I’ve never loved anyone before. Not in the way I love her. I’m scared I’ll just mess it up and then she’ll be gone forever and when she told me she loved me I freaked out because how she could ever love someone like me? I’m so complicated and messy and have no idea how to do this; she deserves someone who is perfect for her and as much as I want that to me…I can’t find it in me to believe that I am,” Maya whispered, she’d never been able to verbalise her fears about love to anyone before. She’d been on such a high and in a bubble of falling for someone so hard that when the reality of what was happening had set in, she panicked. </p><p>“Do you want me to tell you something?” D said, not waiting for an answer. “A few days after you’d asked Carina to be your girlfriend she came in before work and talked about you for what was probably around 15 minutes straight. She had a smile on her face the entire time telling me how lucky she was to be yours. She was telling me about all the sweet thing you do; the small gestures and gifts. She loves you so much Maya; she told me right then and there, she said, ‘I really think she’s the one; she’s everything I have ever wanted.’ Even then she knew Maya, and I think you do to - I knew it the second you both walked in, I could see it in the way you looked at her, and the way she looked at you that you had something special. You are the one she wants Maya; she wouldn’t have told she loved you if she didn’t,” D shared with her. </p><p>Maya didn’t have the words to respond but she squeezed D’s hand as a way of gratitude for what she had told her. </p><p>“Talk to her Maya, tell her you love her and tell her how you feel - please don’t deny yourself the love you deserve,” D encouraged warmly. </p><p>Maya nodded in response, wiped away her tears and then stood up with D. She hugged her tightly, “Thank you D.” Maya whispered. </p><p>“You’re always welcome, Tesoro,” D replied, giving Maya a kiss on the cheek. “Now, go and tell her.” </p><p>Maya nodded again and then walked back out to her car when her phone pinged from her shorts pocket. She pulled it out to see a message from Andy. </p><p>Andy: I don’t know what’s happened between you and Carina, but I dropped her off at her apartment - I hope you’re both okay? x </p><p>Maya sighed in response, hating how upset she knew she’d made Carina and then stranding her at the arena alone. She fired off a response to Andy saying thank you and that she was sorting it out, then hopped into her Jeep and went off to Carina’s to tell the woman she loved just how much she loved her and how much she meant to her.  </p><p>Maya raced down to Carina’s apartment building; the need and deep desire to confess her love at its peak. She was thankful that the streets of Seattle seemed to be empty and the traffic lights were always green meaning a journey that would normally take her close to 10 minutes only took her 5. She parked the car as quick as she could and all but ran up the stairs to knock on the Italian’s door. She was breathing heavily by this point, the quick burst of energy and nervousness that she felt had tired her out but she had no time to calm down as the door slowly opened and her bloodshot eyed girlfriend looked at her. Maya’s heart broke seeing how sad she looked that she forgot to speak. Thankfully, Carina broke her out of her thoughts. </p><p>“Maya what are you doing here?” A teary and tired eyed Carina asked. </p><p>“I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you hours ago. I love you Carina. I love you so much it hurts, when you walk into the room my chest gets tight and I get this stupid smile on my face because I can’t stop thinking about you. You make me do crazy things like make a picnic and sit under the stars and stare out at the sunset then carry you across the park in the pouring rain. You changed me in ways I never knew were possible and I’m still trying to figure it out but I don’t want to figure it out without having told you how I feel. I never should have ran out because that was probably one of the stupidest things I have done and I don’t know if that means I have lost you but I really hope you haven’t given up on me yet. I will never be perfect for you and will never be what you deserve but I will make damn sure I try; I’ll bring you the moon and back if you want it because you are it for me. You’re the one Carina.”</p><p>“I knew it the minute I saw you that you were different; I tried to push you away but then you came into the storage cupboard and you looked after me when you had no obligation to. When you nearly walked away for good I knew I couldn’t let you leave. I would have done whatever it took to get you to come back and I can’t promise you I won’t mess up at some point again and we will fight and argue but what I can promise you is that I will be here. I will always be here for you.” At this point Maya was inside Carina’s apartment and had been pacing across the hallway as the brunette silently listened to the girl bare her heart out in front of her. </p><p>Then, Maya stepped closer to Carina, took her hands in her own and looked into her eyes, “I love you Carina.” </p><p>Carina never would have broken up with Maya over this, had it upset her: of course, but hearing how the firefighter had turned up on her door and told her everything she could have only ever dreamed of hearing from someone she loved she only fell in love with her more. </p><p>“I love you too Maya,” Carina whispered and pulled Maya into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms over Maya’s shoulders as the blonde walked them back against the wall holding on to her waist. They deepened the kiss, every ounce of emotion and love been poured into it. </p><p>Maya easily lifted Carina up so she was completely off the ground, once she felt the brunette hook her arms around the back of her neck she moved off the wall and began to carry her down the hallway and into her room. </p><p>Carina was still kissing her and she managed to keep her balance going down the corridor as she found walking, carrying and kissing was a difficult process to do all at once; but as she’d said before, she was a good multitasker. But the way Carina’s lips latched onto hers made her forget about everything else.</p><p>She got Carina into her room and kicked the door shut with the heel of her foot. She placed her down softly against her white sheets and stared into her hazelnut eyes that had significantly darkened. Maya moved to straddle Carina on the bed and leaned down to kiss her lightly on her swollen lips.</p><p>Carina responded with a long sweet kiss, running her hand through the blonde’s hair as Maya moved her hands to squeeze her hips, fingertips brushing just under her hoodie to test the waters and going by Carina’s moan, she guessed it was okay - well more than okay, she ran her hands up to Carina’s neck and on her journey back she pushed the hoodie up over Carina’s stomach, teasingly at an agonizingly slow pace. It caused Carina to erupted into goosebumps all over at Maya’s soft touch - she had a feeling it wouldn't be long until there was nothing keeping them apart.</p><p>Once the hoodie was fully off and tossed into the corner of the room Maya felt the top of Carina’s lace underwear above her tight jeans. Maya attached her lips to the swell of Carina’s breast and kissed lightly. </p><p>“Maya…Please," Carina managed to say feeling her bodies sensitivity increasing by the second.</p><p>Maya stood up pulled the tight jeans off of Carina’s legs and it left her clad in her underwear on the bed, she then moved to straddle her again but pulled her up so they were in a sitting position, she quickly unclipped Carina’s bra and threw it behind her not finding it in her to care where it landed. Maya laid her back down and kissed the inside of her thigh. Getting closer and closer to the place she knew Carina wanted, she arched her back at Maya’s touch trying to move closer to where her girlfriend was.</p><p>Maya moved back up to Carina kissing up stomach her as she went, internally proud feeling the muscles that were starting to develop under the skin. </p><p>She faced Carina and looked into her eyes, burning with desire, Maya knew it was time. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Maya asked one more time.</p><p>"More than anything," was the brunette’s response.</p><p>"You look beautiful," Maya said, and she saw Carina blush through the darkness of her bedroom.</p><p>Maya supported herself by the side of Carina’s head and moved her hand down towards her core. She hooked her finger under Carina’s underwear and pulled them down her legs. She could already feel the heat and wetness radiating from her core. She ran the tip of her finger along Carina’s folds which caused the girl to buck her hips forward seeking out more contact.</p><p>She then moved her thumb to rub circles over Carina’s s clit, and Carina couldn't seem to process anything that was going on except where Maya fingers were. She watches them disappear between her legs, hitting a spot that drove her crazy, she arched her back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt Maya’s lips latch onto her pulse point. </p><p>Carina’s hands moved to grip the bed sheets beneath her as she felt on the verge of a shattering orgasm. Maya kept pumping her fingers in and out, Carina’s hips met each of her thrust pushing her fingers in deeper. The only sounds that could be heard were a mix of the firefighter and the doctor’s laboured breathing and moans. </p><p>Maya was pretty sure she was soaked down below, she had never been so turned on in her life. She never let her eyes stray from Carina’s, burning with a passion and desire.</p><p>She lent down right by the shell of Carina’s ear and kissed it lightly. </p><p>Carina allowed herself to let go, she had never orgasmed so hard in her life. She screamed Maya’s name out in pleasure. Maya rode Carina out, getting slower and slower until Carina is finished. She removed her fingers, Carina whimpered at the loss of contact but groaned at the sight of Maya putting her fingers in her mouth and licking them. </p><p>But tonight Carina also wanted to be in control so she flipped them over again knowing Maya was distracted. She pulled Maya’s own hoodie off which revealed the blonde’s toned abs, she kissed each one before moving her way down to Maya’s navel and kissing along it teasing Maya until she heard the fire captain whimper.</p><p>Carina doesn't think she's ever looked so beautiful, she slowly pulled down the black running shorts Maya still had on which revealed the strong muscles underneath. </p><p>She swiftly straddled Maya, their wet centres' meeting which caused a groan to be let out from both girls. Carina lent down and kissed each of Maya’s breasts before taking the hard nub in her mouth and swirling her tongue just around enough to get a reaction. </p><p>She then kissed Maya just on the corner of her mouth, and then ghosted over the top of her letting herself be just out of reach.</p><p>"Tease," Maya muttered.</p><p>"What was that?" Carina asked, knowing exactly what she'd said.</p><p>"N-Nothing," Maya stuttered. Carina loved that she made Maya nervous.</p><p>"Hmm, that's what I thought," Carina said with a smirk. </p><p>Carina moved slowly back down Maya’s body until she reached her strong inner thigh, she nipped at the skin causing Maya to groan from above. Carina could smell Maya’s arousal and she moaned in anticipation. </p><p>She pushed Maya’s strong legs further apart and quickly swiped her tongue down the length of Maya’s clit, the blonde’s hips lifted instantly at the contact so Carina wrapped her arms around Maya’s legs and across her stomach to hold her down. She attached her lips to Maya and began darting her tongue in and out, she saw the blonde’s head pressed into the pillow and her knuckles white from holding onto the sheets so hard.</p><p>Carina smiled at this loving how worked up she was getting her girlfriend. </p><p>Carina could she feel she was close so she sped her actions up, and with one long lick she had Maya at her mercy, crying her name out.  Once Maya had come down from her high she gave her a soft kiss on the side of her thigh, exactly where she began. She looked up to see Maya breathing heavily but with a wide grin on her face, Maya gestured for Carina to join her and she crawled up Maya’s body and gave her a searing kiss. </p><p>Carina lays her head down on Maya’s chest as the blonde stroked down her back softly, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. </p><p>“I love you so much,” Maya whispered, every ounce of emotion being converted through such a simple, yet complex and weighted sentence. </p><p>Carina tilted her head up to see Maya looking lovingly into her eyes, “Ti amo anch’io Maya tanto,” she replied, giving Maya a kiss. </p><p>“I’m really sorry for leaving you like that,” Maya said softly, a small sad frown forming on her face. </p><p>“It’s okay Bella, you’re here now and that’s all that matters to me,” Carina replied, she didn’t want anything to come between them; this was a new chapter for them. </p><p>“Would you want to come by the station at some point and meet everybody, properly I mean?” Maya asked, she wanted to integrate the two sides of her family, the station and her girlfriend. They were the most important people in her life. </p><p>“Of course I would Bella, I would love to meet your family - I’ve already met Vic and Andy and they are both lovely so I’m sure I’ll love everyone else,” Carina replied. </p><p>“They’ll love you too - it’s impossible not to,” Maya said sweetly. </p><p>Carina responded with a short kiss to Maya’s lips as she snuggled herself back into the corner of the blonde’s neck, a place she never wanted to leave. </p><p>2 weeks later….</p><p>“Maya’s she’s beautiful!” </p><p>“I know right, couldn’t have been luckier if I tried.” </p><p>“How did you even manage this?” </p><p>“Well, it was a joint effort - I couldn’t have done it without Andy or Vic.” </p><p>“So, we’re the first one’s meeting her?” </p><p>“Yes - I needed to tell you guys before anyone else, you’re my family first.” </p><p>“Don’t go soft on us Captain,” the team all joked as they looked up at their newest engine. It was gleaming red, and sparkled in the light from its freshly polished body. It had every upgrade that was possible, extended water supply, additional storage for suppliers, newly covered seats. It was every firefighter’s dream and it was all theirs. </p><p>“Okay, well good shift everyone - a few calls but nothing we couldn’t handle and with the newest addition to the Station I would say this has been a very good day!” Maya ended as everyone cheered. “Alright, I’ll see you all next shift.” Everyone said their goodbyes as they headed out the doors, Maya waited back and admired their trophy case, by the reception desk looking at one in particular. </p><p>FIREFIGHTER OLYMPICS: 2020</p><p>WINNERS: STATION 19 </p><p>She had never been so happy to beat 23 in her life, they had claimed their trophy proudly and were reaping from the benefits, one of the best being their new engine which everyone had fallen in love with. </p><p>She looked away from the trophy as she heard the front doors open and watched her beautiful Italian girlfriend walk in. </p><p>“Hey you,” Carina said with a smile. </p><p>“Hey yourself. You sure you actually want to do this?” She asked. </p><p>“Yes, I’ve told you a million times. I want to go on a run. To tell you the truth I’m sort of in love with my trainer,” Carina teased. </p><p>“You are? Well, I must admit she’s sort of in love with you too,” Maya responded with a smirk. </p><p>She leant in to give her a kiss only for the brunette to pull away and run out the doors calling out behind her, “Catch me if you can!” </p><p>Maya shook her head with a silly smile and then sprinted to catch up with her laughing as she ran down the street seeing how Carina had made a considerable difference in speed from their first ever run together. </p><p>Love. Its dictionary definition is: an intense feeling of deep affection. But where and when this feeling may occur - that’s something no one can predict. It comes in all shapes sizes and forms - love knows no boundaries and that can cause problems. </p><p>Because sometimes we may fall in love with a person we are determined not to - love just has a different agenda but falling in love doesn’t have to be scary or complicated or messy. It can be beautiful and sweet and undeniably perfect. Maybe they hadn’t planned to fall in love but falling in love was the best thing that could have ever happened to them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we have it!! The final chapter of Personal Trainer - I hope you enjoyed! </p><p>I have some plans for future pics with some requests for one shots to start on as well as 2 more potential multi-chapters that I have started to plan out! </p><p>Double Chapter Shoutout: We have to keep communicating by Youngdutch22 and A Death in the Family by carinas_french_toast they are both amazing so go check them out if you haven't already! </p><p>Nearly done I promise!! HAVE YOU ALL SEEN THE NEW PROMO - I HAVE SO MANY EMOTIONS ITS INSANE I NEED MARCH 11TH TO GET HERE NOW!! </p><p>Thank you all so much once again, it has been a pleasure writing this story and will continue to be one to write more for you guys so with that... </p><p>See you next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>